If I Have My Way
by HAWTSAUCE
Summary: Gabriella and her daughter was just kicked out of her house by her husband and is left to stay with Taylor and Chad. Gabriella has to learn how to get back on her feet and take care of her daughter by herself. While she tired to put her life back together, she runs into a certain blue eyed man she thought she'd never see again. Please R&R! Chapter 18 is up!
1. Gone and Never Coming Back

If I Have My Way

**AN: I do not own Disney's High School Musical or any of the songs used in this story**

Chapter 1: Gone and Never Coming Back

She finally let out sob and put her face in her hands. She couldn't believe what she just witnessed. Twenty six year old Gabriella Santiago now Montez was just kicked out of her house by her husband of three years. Gabriella came home to find her bags packed by the door and another woman sitting on her couch. Gabriella looked behind her to see her daughter sleeping peacefully in her car seat. Gabriella's ex husband also made her take their three year old daughter Kadie with her. Gabriella gathered herself together sighed heavily. She had nowhere to go. Then Gabriella thought of a place. Gabriella started her car and drove off.

Gabriella reached her destination, she glanced at the house. For some reason she couldn't get out of her seat. She breathed in and exhaled heavily and finally got the courage to get out of the car. Gabriella went to the back and picked her up sleeping daughter and walked up to the house. Gabriella ranged the doorbell and hoped that someone would answer. After what felt like hours the door finally opened.

"Gabi?" The person asked shocked

"Hi Taylor." Taylor could tell that Gabriella was crying because of her eyes.

"Um…look I need a place to stay and I have nowhere else to go. I know I haven't talked to you in years, and I couldn't even remember if you still lived here or not…"

"Gabi, come inside." Gabriella smiled weakly and entered the house. Taylor closed the door and turned to face Gabriella.

"You're always welcome here Gabriella."

"Thank you Taylor."

"You're welcome, come on I'll show you to your room." Taylor began walking down the hall and Gabriella followed. Taylor opened a door and it revealed a bed with two beds. Gabriella entered the room and placed Kadie on the bed.

"There are spare towels in the bathroom and blankets in the hall closet. If you need anything just call."

"Thank you Taylor so much."

"Don't worry about it Gabriella, goodnight." Taylor said closing the door. Taylor sighed heavily and went back up stairs to her room and got back into her bed.

"Who was that?" Taylor's husband Chad asked

"It was Gabriella."

"What was she doing here?"

"She came with Kadie."

"Why?" Chad asked

"I don't know but I could she was crying."

"Well, we'll talk to her in the morning."

"Yeah, let's get some sleep." Taylor said as her Chad drifted off to sleep.

Back downstairs in Gabriella's room Gabriella was crying silently into her pillow. She could barely breathe, her husband just left for another woman and kicked her and her daughter out of their house. She felt like her heart was torn out of her body kicked and stomped on. The only thing that kept her from driving off into the woods was her daughter. But she never tell anyone that.

**Cause you think it's easier  
Easy like that  
Just when I wasn't finished  
You were gone like that**

Can't you hear me crying  
Cause I need you back  
Cause I'm slowly dying  
Cause I need you bad

But you're gone and never coming back  
Gone and not coming back  
He's never coming back


	2. I'm Going Down

Chapter 2: I'm Going Down

Gabriella woke up to the sounds of babies crying and feet running. Gabriella glanced over to her daughter and saw that she was still sleeping. Gabriella got up and made her way out of the room. She entered the kitchen and saw Taylor at the stove cooking while holding one of her sons who looked like he had to be at least four months old. Gabriella looked around and saw another baby sitting in a high chair and then she was almost run over by two other boys who were playing. The boys looked like they were five and three.

"Corbin! CJ! What did I tell you about running around this house? You almost ran over Aunt Gabi!" Taylor scolded to her boys.

"Sorry Mommy." The boys both said

"Go on a sit down and finish eating your breakfast." The boys both walked to the table and began eating their food. Taylor walked to the high chair and placed the other son down in it and he started crying.

"Tay, do you need some help?"

"Yes please, can you feed Cameron? He's the one who's not crying." Taylor handed Gabriella a small bowl of oatmeal and a spoon. Gabriella pulled a chair up and began feeding Cameron.

Gabriella smiled softly as Cameron sloppily ate the oatmeal. Taylor sat down in front of Corey and began feeding him.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Taylor asked

"Later." Gabriella replied softly.

"Mommy?" A shy voice said Gabriella looked up and saw Kadie standing in the doorway.

"Come here baby, I want you to meet someone." Gabriella said Kadie walked up to Gabriella.

"Kadie, this is your God Mother Aunt Taylor."

"Hi." Kadie said barely above a whisper.

"Hi Kadie you've gotten so big you look just like your mother." Taylor was right, Kadie was an exact replica of Gabriella. Kadie had Gabriella's long brown hair. She had her skin tone and the same big brown eyes. Kadie was a mini Gabriella.

"Are you hungry Kadie?" Taylor asked Kadie just nodded her head.

"Well you can go have a seat at the table and there's some pancakes over there." Kadie went over to the table took a seat and started eating. Taylor and Gabriella finished feeding the boys.

"Thanks Gabi, you were a huge help." Taylor said picking up both boys.

"No problem Taylor."

"Well, I'll go get the boys cleaned up and then we can talk. Make yourself at home" Taylor went upstairs with Corbin and CJ following. Gabriella decided to get Kadie cleaned up too. Gabriella had to go outside and get their bags first.

_HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM_

Gabriella and Kadie emerged from their room with new clothes on. They entered the living room and saw Corbin and CJ looking at the "Bubble Guppies" Kadie went over and joined them. Gabriella sat on the living room couch to keep a eye on the kids. Taylor came downstairs by herself and approached Gabriella.

"Hey Gabi, you to help me clean?"

"Yeah sure." Gabriella followed Taylor into the kitchen. Gabriella would load the dishes into the dishwasher as Taylor would pass them to her.

"Where's Chad?"

"He went to work he coaches Baseball at East High."

"Oh."

"So Gabriella, what happened?"

"Um…Alex kicked me out."

"What?"

"Yeah, I came home from work and I saw that me and Kadie's bags were packed by the door and saw the other woman sitting on my couch. He told me that he was bored with our marriage and didn't love me anymore."

"I am so sorry Gabriella."

"After he kicked me out I had to go pick up Kadie from day care. I had to go to the gas station and I found out that Alex cut off all my credit cards. It was so hard telling her that we couldn't go home. It broke my heart to lie to my own child. I just can't believe that he can do something like this so easily. Kick his wife and child out of their house and leave them with no place to stay."

"Does your family know?" Gabriella sighs heavily as closes the dishwasher.

"No."

"Gabriella, you have to at least tell your parents."

"I can't Taylor they'll just judge me."

"Gabriella…"

"Taylor please, I don't want to talk about it right now." There was an awkward silence between the two.

"I'll just go to my room." Gabriella left the kitchen, picked up Kadie and back to her room. Taylor sighed heavily and ran her hands through her hair.

_HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM_

"I'm home!" Chad said entering the house and closing the door.

"Daddy!" Corbin and CJ ran up to Chad who picked them both up

"How are my boys?" Chad asked as he walked upstairs to their bedroom and saw Taylor who was playing with Cameron and Corey. Taylor playfully gasped at Cameron and Corey.

"Who's that? Is that Daddy? Is Daddy here?" Taylor asked Cameron and Corey who just stared at Taylor. Chad put Corbin and CJ and approached Taylor. The two quickly shared a kiss.

"How was work?" Taylor asked

"Good, we have a game Saturday home."

"I'll try to come if it's not too hot. Oh can you put the boys to bed, they already had their shower."

"Yeah sure come on Corbin CJ it's time to go night, night say goodnight to Mommy." Chad let Corbin and CJ say good night to Taylor before leading the boys to their rooms. Taylor rocked Cameron and Corey to sleep and gently placed them in their cribs. Just as Taylor laid the boys down Chad entered the room.

"Where's Gabriella?"

"I haven't seen her or Kadie since this morning after me and Gabi talked."

"What happened?"

"I don't know she just shut down on me."

"Why did she come here?"

"I think she should tell you."

"Alright, let's go talk to her."

_HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM_

Gabriella was in their room braiding Kadie's hair.

"Mommy, when are we going home?"

"Were not going back home sweet pea."

"Why Mommy, I miss Daddy."

"Alright time to go to bed." Gabriella got up and helped Kadie into her bed.

"Goodnight sweet pea Mommy loves you."

"I love you too Mommy." Gabriella kissed Kadie's forehead and then left the room and went into the kitchen. As she entered the kitchen she saw Chad and Taylor already in there.

"Gabi!" Chad said loudly and approached her and picked up Gabriella and then he put her down.

"I missed you kid." Chad said ruffling Gabriella's hair, she giggled softly then they all sat down.

"I'm sorry Gabi, I totally crossed the line earlier by asking you all those questions."

"No, Taylor I was just over reacting."

"Can someone please tell me what's going on?"

"My husband kicked me and Kadie out of the house and left me for another woman."

"That damn bastard!" Chad said obviously getting angry

"Chad calm down." Taylor said

"Look, just know that you can stay here as long as you want there's no pressure."

"Thank you, but I was going to rent an apartment tomorrow after I take Kadie to my parents. So I shouldn't be here too long."

"Ok, always know that there's always a room here for you." Taylor said

"Thanks, well I'm going to bed. Good night" With that Gabriella left the kitchen. Taylor looked at Chad and noticed that he was thinking about something.

"What are you thinking about?" Taylor asked

"What kind of man kicks his wife and child out of their house? It's just angers me that this happened to Gabi, she did nothing to deserve what that jack ass did to her."

"Calm down Chad, I'm mad I half the mind to go over to their house and give Alex a piece of my mind. But it's not our business we won't be helping her if we do that." Chad sighed heavily

"I know."

"Come on let's go to bed." Taylor and Chad went upstairs to go bed. Little did they know they were going to get a surprise visit tomorrow.

* * *

_**Sleep don't come easy  
Boy please believe me  
Since you been gone  
Everything's goin' wrong  
Why'd you have to say goodbye  
Look what you've done to me  
I can't stop these tears from fallin' from my eyes  
Ooh baby**_

_**I'm goin' down  
I'm goin' down  
Cause you ain't around baby  
My whole world's upside down**_

_**Ooh, goin' down  
Goin' down  
Oh, I don't know what to do  
If I ever lose you  
I'll be goin' down  
I said I'll be goin' down  
Oh, please forgive me baby  
I'm so sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry  
What did I do wrong?  
I said, what did I do wrong?  
Please forgive me baby  
And come on home  
Goin' down, goin' down, goin' down**_


	3. Daughters

Chapter 3: Daughters

**AN: I want to give a shout out to pumpkinking5 you're reviews make me smile! I need at least 10 reviews or I deleting the story!**

* * *

Gabriella was walking up the same familiar walkway that she had so many times before. Gabriella reached the door and banged on the door handle. Then the door opened.

"Hey Gabriella!" Gabriella's step father Greg greeted.

"Pop-pop!" Kadie said happily as she jumped into Greg's arms.

"How's my little princess?" Greg asked as Gabriella walked in the house Greg closed the door and then Maria entered the foyer

"Greg, who was that…" Maria stopped when she saw Gabriella.

"Hello Gabriella."

"Maria."

"Kadie, why don't you go on to the play room and let the grown ups talk ok." Greg told Kadie

"Ok." Kadie ran downstairs

"Is there a reason why you're here?" Maria asked bitterly

"I just wanted to drop my daughter off."

"Where are you going?"

"Looking for an apartment."

"Why?"

"Maria, it's really none of…"

"Shut up Greg!"

"It's none of your business why I'm looking for an apartment."

"Did Alex finally leave you?"

"Maria!" Greg scolded

"No, I knew it was bound to happen. Gabriella is so hard to deal with. You're so stubborn no wonder Alex left you. I'm just so glad that he finally came to his senses!"

"You know what, yes Alex did leave me, he kicked me and Kadie out of the house, he cut off all my credit cards! You wanna know that worse part? I'm one month pregnant with his baby!" Gabriella yelled by the time she was done she was breathing heavily. Gabriella shook her head and stormed out of the house.

_HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM_

Gabriella looked at the apartment one more time and then looked at the real estate agent.

"I'll take it."

"Perfect, we can do the paper work later on this week."

"Thank you so much." Gabriella left the apartment and smiled slightly as she got in her car. She was backing out of the parking lot just then someone hit the side of her car. Gabriella abruptly stopped the car. She looked behind her and saw that a car rammed into the back side of her car.

"Shit." Gabriella mumbled under her breath as she unbuckled her seatbelt. Gabriella got out of her car and went to see the damage. The other driver got out of his car.

"Look I am so sorry…"

"Your damn right you're sorry, look at the car! This isn't even my car!" Gabriella said looking at the damage.

"I'll pay for the repairs, you can even call my insurance." The man said reaching into his wallet Gabriella looked at him, when he looked up at her she noticed he had blue eyes, her grew wide she recognize those blues eyes anywhere.

"Troy?"

"Gabs?"

"Gabriella now."

"Oh sorry, so how are you?"

"I'm ok, I was just looking at an apartment for me to rent."

"Yeah I was just visiting some friends, wait aren't you married?"

"Uh…I'm about to get a divorce."

"Wow, I'm so sorry I shouldn't have asked."

"No it's ok." There was an awkward silence no one knew what to say to each other.

"So what are you up to now a days?" Troy asked

"Well, I made D.A. and I get to work from home sometimes."

"That's great congratulations."

"Thank you, what about you?"

"I'm a doctor at Living Waters Hospital."

"Wow, that's awesome Troy, good for you."

"Do you want to get some lunch?" Troy asked out of the blue.

"What?"

"I mean it's the least I could do after I hit your car."

"You know the more I think about it, I don't care if the car was totaled. Anyways I would gladly join you for lunch. I'll follow you."

"Ok see you there." They both got back into their respective cars and Gabriella followed Troy out of the parking lot.

_HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM_

Gabriella decided to drop her car off at the shop before they went to lunch and then rode with Troy.

Gabriella laughed at Troy she hadn't this much fun in three years, since she married Alex. She felt so free it was amazing.

"So where are you staying?" Troy asked

"I'm staying with Taylor and Chad."

"Wow, you are a brave."

"Why do you say that?"

"Two reasons, CJ and Corbin."

"They aren't that bad."

"Are we talking about the same kids?" Gabriella giggled

"I'm serious, I remember one time CJ flushed my keys down the toilet."

"Oh come on Troy that was probably three years ago."

"It was last week, there was another time when Corbin thought it would be funny draw on my face."

"That's not so bad you could always wash it off."

"With permanent marker." Gabriella just burst out laughing.

"I'm sorry Troy but I can imagine the look on your face." Gabriella continued laughing as Troy playfully threw a French fry at her.

"Hey!" Gabriella threw a French fry at Troy but hit an old woman by accident. Gabriella gasped and out her hand over her mouth. The woman turned around and glared at Gabriella.

"I am so sorry!" The woman turned back around and Troy was laughing quietly

"Don't laugh at me, that's not funny." Gabriella pouted.

"Yes it was." Troy looked at his watch and widen eyes.

"Wow it's 5:30."

"Is that the time?"

"Yeah."

"Damn, we have to go." Gabriella said quickly gathering her things.

"Go where?"

"Pick up my daughter, fuck I don't have the car seat." Gabriella quickly stood and left the booth, Troy paid the bill with cash and followed after Gabriella.

Troy pulled up in front of Maria's and Greg's house.

"Man I haven't been here since high school." Troy said.

"Do you wanna come in?"

"No, I'll wait." Gabriella got out of the car and quickly approached the house. Once she knocked on the door the door opened and Maria gave a sleeping Kadie to Gabriella. Troy saw Maria say something to Gabriella which apparently ticked her off. Gabriella said something back which started an argument. Troy unbuckled his seatbelt and quickly got out of the car and approached Gabriella and Maria who were yelling at each other.

"Hey!" Maria and Gabriella stopped yelling at each other.

"I'm so tired of your bull shit Maria if you keep up I'm going to make sure that you never come near me or my child."

"Like I care I don't like that little bastard any way!"

"Fuck you Maria, stay the hell away from me and my child. Let's go Troy." Gabriella stormed off toward to car. They both got into the car Troy looked at Gabriella who was about to cry.

"Are you ok?"

"I'm fine." Gabriella said on the verge of tears

"Are you sure?"

"Troy, can you please just take me to Taylor's?" Without another word Troy drive off.

_HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM_

Troy pulled up in front of Chad and Taylor's house.

"Thank you Troy." Gabriella said opening the door.

"Wait, can I get your number, if it's not too soon."

"Sure, give me your phone." Troy hands Gabriella his phone. Gabriella typed her number in Troy's phone and gave it back to him.

"See you later Troy." Gabriela got out the car and closed the door Gabriella made sure she got in the house before driving off. Once Gabriella closed the door behind her and was met with Taylor and Chad.

"What?" Gabriella asked

"Was that Troy?" Taylor asked

"Yes, he ran into my car and then we went out for lunch."

"Ok, I see you Gabi, already out yourself out there."

"No it's not like that, it was just a friendly lunch. Well I'm going to bed goodnight." Gabriella went to her room.

She had to admit Troy did look incredibly sexy he sure as hell aged well. His muscles more noticeable his smile still made her melt and his eyes were just as blue when they first met.

Gabriella shook her thoughts from her head. Troy wouldn't go out with her. If Alex didn't want her, would why Troy want her. Hell her own mother doesn't even want her. Gabriella glanced at Kadie who was sleeping on her bed. Gabriella promised herself that she would never turn out like her mother and that her and Kadie the relationship that Gabriella wished she had with Maria.

* * *

**So fathers, be good to your daughters  
Daughters will love like you do  
Girls become lovers who turn into mothers  
So mothers, be good to your daughters too **

**Daughters by: John Mayer**


	4. Fool of Me

Chapter 4: Fool of Me

Gabriella woke up and smiled when she saw Kadie sleeping. She got up out of bed, woke up Kadie and got her ready for the day. Gabriella finished getting herself and Kadie dressed and made their way to the kitchen. Kadie saw Corbin and CJ and immediately joined them in the kitchen.

"Good morning Gabi, pancakes?" Taylor offered

"No thanks Tay I'm not…" There was a knock at the door. Taylor looked at Gabriella

"Are you expecting someone?" Taylor teased

"Whatever Taylor." Gabriella playfully rolled her eyes as they both approached the door. Taylor opened the door and she saw a man wearing a suit.

"Can I help you?"

"Is there a Gabriella Santiago present?"

"Yes, is there a problem?" Gabriella asked stepping forward.

"You've been served." The man hands Gabriella an envelope and then walks away. Taylor closes the door as Gabriella opens the envelope. She gasps once she reads the paper.

"What is it Gabi?"

"Alex is suing me for full custody of Kadie I have to be in court in two days." Gabriella drops the paper and briskly walks to her room. She returns her with purse.

"I'm going out." Gabriella walked out of the house.

"Gabi! Where are you going?"Taylor yelled out to Gabriella

"Don't worry about it!" Gabriella yelled back

_HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM_

Gabriella made her way down the all too familiar hallway she walked right past the secretary desk.

"Miss, excuse me you can't go back there." Gabriella stopped and turned to look at Bianca.

"If I were you, I wouldn't be talking to me right now." Gabriella walks into despite the whore calling out to her once Gabriella enters the meeting room Alex sighs annoyingly and stands up.

"What do you…" Gabriella slaps Alex in the face, Alex looks back at Gabriella with disbelief.

"What Alex? You gonna hit me back?"

"Everyone can you please leave the room?" Alex asked everyone else left the room.

"What the hell do you think you're doing here Gabriella?"

"No, who the hell do you think you are to try and get custody of Kadie?"

"Oh Gabriella please, you know that Kadie is better off with me."

"Yeah right like the judge would grant you full custody. You just remember that I'm D.A. and can have your ass in jail by tonight and don't think I'm playing."

"Gabriella, you're so pathetic. You've failed to realize that you have no place to stay, no car, you have no money because you signed a Pre-nup. You don't have the proper essentials to take care of a child. When you look at me I have a house, two cars, good credit and money. So who do you think that judge's gonna grant full custody to?"

"I hate you!" Gabriella yelled through tears

"I hate you! I gave the best eight years of my life and you run around treat me like fucking dirt! I was a devoted wife to you and then you go cheat with that fucking whore and make me leave my house, the house that I picked out and let that bitch come in there and sleep in my bed I fucking hate you! I wish you were dead, looking at you right now makes me wish that you were dead! Why Alex, just tell me why!"

"You really want to know why? I didn't care about you.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me, I don't give a damn about you Gabriella, and I haven't for a long time. It was right after you had Kadie, that I realized that I didn't love you anymore. Almost a week after Kadie was born I met Bianca and the rest is history."

"I can't believe you Alex! After all the times we shared how could you do this to me?"

"She's pregnant Gabriella."

"Oh my God Alex…"

"Gabriella, can you please leave before I call security. I'm tired of discussing this."

"You're such a bastard Alex! Go straight to hell." Gabriella storms out of the office as she walks down the hall she breaks into tears. Gabriella didn't know where she was going she just walked. While Gabriella was walking it started to rain. She didn't care that she was getting wet at least no one could tell that she was crying since the rain was blending in with her tears.

_Flashback_

_Gabriella got out of her car, and quickly rushed toward the front door of her house. She had some amazing news for her husband Alex. She went to the doctor's office earlier today and found out that she was pregnant. Gabriella opened the door, entered the house, and closed and locked the door._

"_Alex? Baby I'm home!" Gabriella called out as she placed her briefcase on the table. Gabriella entered the living room and saw Alex's secretary, Bianca, on __**her **__sofa._

"_Excuse me?" Gabriella said grabbing Bianca's attention._

"_What exactly are doing in my house?"_

"_Gabriella." Alex said entering the living room_

"_Alex baby why is this woman in my house?" _

"_Gabriella, there's no easy way to say this." Alex said while approaching Bianca._

"_I'm leaving you."_

"_What?" Gabriella said quietly_

"_I'm leaving you for Bianca, we're gonna get married in about a month."_

"_Alex are you serious?"_

"_Oh my gosh, just deal with it." Bianca said annoyingly._

"_Baby, let me handle this, why don't you go on upstairs and get ready for tonight." Bianca stood up and went upstairs._

"_Alex, tell me you aren't serious?"_

"_Look, I don't have time for this."_

"_I gave you the best eight years of my fucking life you better make the time for this!" Gabriella yelled getting closer to Alex_

"_Gabriella I'm serious get out the hell of my face!"_

"_Or what Alex? You know what I'm so tired of you Alex you're not going to disrespect me in my own house…" Alex slapped Gabriella in the face causing her to fall to the floor. _

"_You're bags are already packed, so are Kadie's. I want you to pack your bags and get out. I want nothing to do with you."_

"_Alex, I'm…" _

"_Gabriella, please your bags are already packed just get out." Alex then went upstairs and left a distraught Gabriella alone and heartbroken._

_End of Flashback _

Gabriella ended up at a bar, she didn't drink any alcohol just cranberry juice, she's not stupid, but she just needed to get away from everything. Then someone entered the bar and sat down next to Gabriella.

"Taylor called me, said that you wouldn't answer your phone."

"Look Troy I really need to be alone right now."Gabriella said avoiding eye contact

"Really, is that why you stormed out of Taylor's and Chad's without telling your daughter?"

"Don't you dare bring my daughter into this!" Gabriella said kind of loud grabbing the attention of a few people.

"I'm just trying to help."

"Nobody asked for your help, you don't know shit about me!"

"I would if you just tell me!"

"What if I don't want to tell you!"

"Damnit Gabriella, just stop being so fucking stubborn and tell me what the hell's going on!"

Gabriella sighed heavily

"My husband kicked me out of my house along with Kadie. He told me that he didn't love me anymore. He left me for another woman. Today he sued me for full custody of Kadie. Can you believe that? To tell you the truth I think he might win. I don't have a house, I don't have a car, he cut off all my credit cards so I don't have any money. He took everything from me."

"No he didn't Gabriella."

"Yes he did Troy you don't' know what he put me through! I never told anyone this but he used to hit me while we were married. Even when I was pregnant with Kadie he used to hit me. I remember he used to always belittle me make me feel like I was useless. But I always went crawling back even when he would push me away. Then all of a sudden he would turn back into the sweet guy I fell in love with. God, I was so dumb, to actually believe that he would change. I never thought I would ever be in this position. No one thinks that when they get that they'll ever get a divorce. When I married Alex he told me that he was gonna treat me like a princess. That he'd never hurt me, then he turns around and fucks this whore and then leaves me for her bitch ass. I feel like a fool." Gabriella then begin crying

"Gabriella listen to me, your husband didn't take anything from you. You're still here aren't you, you have your daughter, you have a place to stay, you have people here to support you, isn't that all you really need?"

"You must think I'm a mess." Gabriella said wiping her tears.

"No I don't, Gabriella remember what we said to each other after high school?"

"We said that, we'd always be there for each other."

"Exactly, so what do you think I'm doing here?" Gabriella flung herself at Troy and engulfed him in a hug. Troy was shocked at first but soon hugged Gabriella back.

"Thank you so much for listening." They pulled away from the hug. Troy wiped away a few stray from Gabriella's face.

"Anytime."

"Troy, can you pay for my drink? I don't have any cash."

"Yeah sure." Troy paid her bill and the two left the bar.

Troy walked Gabriella to the door of Taylor's and Chad's house.

"Thank you for talking to me Troy."

"You don't have to thank me Gabriella…"

"Can you not call me that, I kinda miss 'Gabs'." Gabriella said shyly not looking at Troy.

"Sure thing Gabs." It felt like they were in high school. No one knew what to say to each other, and neither of them wanted to make it awkward. Before Troy could say anything, Gabriella pressed her lips onto his. Troy didn't get a chance to respond to the kiss before Gabriella pulled away and she immediately regretted the kiss. Gabriella quickly went into the house leaving Troy outside and confused. Troy walked back to his car and left. Inside Gabriella was about to have a panic attack.

_**Great, just fucking great good job Gabriella. Look what you did! You just ruined any chance you had with Troy. **_

Gabriella sighed what was she thinking, Troy would never go out with her. He husband just left her, she has a three year old daughter, and she's one month pregnant. Not exactly number one on the date list. Gabriella only sighed and went back to her room to get some sleep.

* * *

**I remember when you filled me heart with joy  
Was I blind to the truth  
Just there to fill the spaces?  
And now you have no interest in anything that I have to say  
I've allowed you to make me feel... I feel so dumb  
What kind of fool am I that you so easily set me aside?**

**You made a fool of me  
Tell me why?  
You say that you don't care but we made love  
Tell me why?  
You made a fool of me  
You made a fool of me**

**Fool of Me by: Me'Shell Ndegeocello**


	5. I'll Be There

Chapter 5: I'll Be There

**AN: The reason why Gabriella is twenty six and is already DA is because she is two years younger than the other characters. She skipped two grades and was fifteen when she graduated.(It can happen my best friend did it last year.) She met Alex while in Law School.**

* * *

Gabriella was sitting at her desk in her office working on her new case. She had to defend a teenage boy who was charged with killing the cashier at the local market after being shot at multiple times. Gosh, sometimes she hated her job. Gabriella wasn't really focused, she was still thinking about what happened yesterday with her and Troy. Troy had been calling her all day but Gabriella wouldn't answer the phone. Then all of a sudden her phone rang. Gabriella frowned when she saw the caller I.D. and didn't recognize the number. She answered the phone and put it on speaker.

"D.A. Gabriella Santiago, I'm sorry Gabriella Montez office you're on speaker."

"**Gabi? Is that really you?"**

"I'm sorry, but who is this?"

"**Oh great Gabi you don't remember your best friend from high school that's great."**

"Oh my goodness Sharpay! I can't believe it!" Then someone knocked on her door.

"Hold on Shar someone's at my door." Gabriella stood up walked to her door and opened it and gasped when she saw who it was.

"What no hug?" Sharpay said playfully Gabriella and Sharpay shared a hugged. Gabriella pulled away from the hug and allowed Sharpay to come in her office.

"Sharpay I can't believe it, how did you find out where I worked?"

"Well, I just came into to town to visit my parents and I stopped by Taylor's she told me that you were back and where you worked so here I am!" Sharpay said as they sat down on the couch Gabriella had in her office.

"Oh my goodness Sharpay it's so good to see you."

"You too Gabi, so what's going on?"

Gabriella really didn't want to discuss the whole Alex situation with Sharpay knowing how she'd react.

"I'm D.A. now and I have a daughter her name's Kadie, she's three, she turns four next week.

"Oh my gosh Gabi that's great I have to see her before I go back to California."

"California? When did you move there?"

"A little bit after you married Alex."

"Oh." Gabriella didn't know what most of her friends did after she married Alex, Alex wouldn't let her see them. It was like he had cut her off from the world.

"How are you doing Shar?"

"Well, me and Zeke got married last year."

"Really? That's amazing congratulations Shar."

"Thanks, and we have a new little edition coming to our family soon."

"You're pregnant?"

"Yes, I'm two months now."

"Oh Shar, I'm so happy for you is this your first?"

"No, we have a one year old her name's Serena."

"Wow that's great."

"Thanks Gabi."

"You want to go out for lunch? I get off in a few minutes."

"Sure." Gabriella made sure to grab her purse and tell her secretary where she was going before she left for lunch with Sharpay.

_HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM_

"So how's Ryan?" Gabriella asked before taking a bite of her chicken sandwich. Gabriella and Sharpay were eating lunch at one of Zeke's chain restaurants.

"Well him and Kelsi partnered up and opened their own theater company. Ryan choreographs, Kelsi composes and they both direct."

"That's amazing, are him and Kelsi finally dating?"

"Honey, they are both in denial about their feelings. They keep saying that they're friends but we all know the truth."

"Wow, how long has it been six years?"

"Sounds like another couple I know." Sharpay said hinting toward Gabriella.

"Sharpay let's not get into this. I've heard it too many times before."

"I'm just saying Gabi we all saw it and we know that you saw it too."

"Sharpay…" Gabriella was interrupted when she felt that all too familiar feeling her stomach looks like the baby doesn't like chicken.

"Excuse me Sharpay I'm not feeling well." Gabriella quickly got up and made her way to the bathroom. Once Gabriella made her way to the bathroom she rushed into a stall and emptied her stomach. A few minutes later she felt someone pull back the hair from her face and rub her back. Once Gabriella was done, she got up and leaned against the stall.

"How far along are you?" Sharpay asked

"A little over a month."

"Does Alex, know?"

"No."

"WHAT?"

"Sharpay please let's not talk here."

"You're right come on we're taking you back to Taylor's." Without another word Sharpay had dragged Gabriella out of the bathroom and were their way to Taylor's.

_HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM_

"Wait, why do you have a key?" Sharpay asked while Gabriella opened the front door to Taylor's house.

"Sharpay, you have not stopped asking questions since we got here. Can you please just for two minutes." Gabriella said while closing the door. Sharpay dragged Gabriella into the living the room and made her sit down on the couch.

"TAYLOR! We have a crisis!"

"Sharpay not so loud I just put the twins down for their nap." Taylor said walking down the stairs and approaching Sharpay.

"What's the crisis? Is Kadie ok?"

"Tell her." Sharpay said placing her hands on her hips.

"I'm pregnant."

"What?" Taylor half yelled

"That's the same thing I said." Taylor and Sharpay took a seat on either side of Gabriella.

"I'm a little over a month pregnant and no Alex doesn't know yet."

"Gabi, you have to tell him he's your husband." Sharpay said Gabriella shifted uncomfortably and then glanced at Taylor who gave her a knowing look.

"Is there something you're not telling me?"

"Alex and I are getting a divorce."

"What? Why?"

"He left me for another woman, and she's pregnant. He kicked me out the house on Friday and I've been staying with Taylor and Chad ever since. Yesterday he filed for full custody of Kadie."

"What? I can't believe that ass hole."

"I have nothing left, I have no money, no car, no place to stay."

"Wait a minute I'm confused, aren't you D.A.?"

"Yeah but I signed a pre-nup and I wasn't D.A. when I got married, which means the money I had when I married him is the money I leave with."

"Well how much was that?"

"I only had $1,365 to my name. I have enough to get a somewhat decent apartment and rent it out for a few months, but how am I gonna make sure that my daughter gets what she needs?"

"Gabriella, we'll help you." Taylor said

"Yeah, I'll come down to visit every two weeks and help you." Sharpay offered.

"No, I don't want you to make that trip not with your condition and Taylor you're already helping by letting me stay here when you already have a full house."

"Gabriella I already said that you're welcome to stay as long as you like."

"I feel like I'm being a burden."

"Gabriella, you are not a burden. I was happy to help you out."

"I know it's just that everything's going wrong. My repair man said that my car has other problems so it was going to be in the shop longer than I had expected. I have five new cases to look through, and I just started one. I have to prepare for a custody battle with Alex…"

"Gabriella, we'll be there for you." Sharpay said

"Yeah, we're best friends you don't have to go through anything alone."

"I don't even know why you guys are still my friends. After I got married I didn't see you guys and I barely talked to you."

"Gabriella, it's ok. Now that we know what your situation was we understand." Taylor said

"We love you Gabi, just because you didn't fly to California to see me doesn't change a thing."

"Thank you so much, I don't know what I'd do without you guys."

"Don't even think about that because we're here now and we're gonna stand by you."

**I'll be there through the rough winds and rain and ice  
****I'll be there when the night falls and troubles rise  
****I'll be there when you need me  
****No matter what, how, or when my friend  
****I'll be there**

**I'll Be There By: Tiffany Evans**


	6. Scared of Lonely

Chapter 6: Sacred of Lonely

Gabriella was getting dressed for the first trial date of the custody battle with Alex. To tell you the truth Gabriella was nervous as hell. Alex knew how to manipulate and twist your words around. She knew that he would play dirty but she was ready for anything that he would throw at her. Gabriella left her room after examining herself in the mirror and then left her room. Gabriella looked in the living room and saw Corbin, C.J. and Kadie sitting on the floor looking at TV Taylor and Sharpay were sitting on the couch. Taylor was holding Corey and Sharpay was holding Cameron.

"Wish me luck guys." Gabriella said

"We know you're gonna do good Gabs." Sharpay said

"Do you need a ride Gabi?" Taylor asked

"No, one of my colleagues is picking me up he's actually outside right now."

"Ok, good luck Gabs."

"Kadie, come give Mommy a kiss." Kadie stood up and went over to Gabriella who kneeled down to Kadie's height. Gabriella hugged Kadie and kissed her forehead.

"I love you sweet pea Mommy will be back soon."

"I love you too Mommy." After Kadie sat back down Gabriella left Taylor's house and was on her way to the court house

* * *

"I hereby grant full custody to Ms. Brown and visitation rights will be given to Mr. James. Child support is set at $150 every month per child. I trust that you two will work out you the visitation. Case closed." The judge banged her gavel and the two parties left the room.

Gabriella was nervous this judge was hard. Yeah she dealt with difficult judges before but she was different.

"Call the next case."

"Alex Santiago vs. Gabriella Santiago." Once the case was called Gabriella and Alex went to their respective sides.

"Alex Santiago you're suing Gabriella Santiago full custody of your three year old daughter Kadie Santiago, are you two going through a divorce?"

"Yes your honor and it should be finalized in a few days." Alex said

"Mr. Santiago, you're requesting that Mrs. Santiago has no visitation rights and that the amount of child support should be $1,500 a month. Mr. Santiago is requesting that Kadie stays with him while the custody battle is going on. Mr. Santiago who will be representing you?"

"My lawyer, Joseph Sharpe will be representing me your honor."

"And Mrs. Santiago, who will be representing you?"

"I will be representing myself your honor."

"Looking over the files I grant Mr. Santiago full custody until the battle is settled. Court is set for next week go see the clerk for the trial date." The judge banged her gavel Gabriella felt as if her world was crashing down on her and she couldn't do anything to stop it. Gabriella hastily left the courtroom trying to fight back the tears that were threatening to fall. Gabriella was walking down the hallway when she heard Alex cal her name.

"You know it would be much easier on you if you just give up now."

"Don't talk to me Alex."

"It's not like you're going to win, I've hired the best lawyer Albuquerque's ever seen."Gabriella stopped walking and turned to face Alex.

"I don't want to see your face right now, because just looking at you makes me want to do things that would get me arrested."

"I'm picking up my daughter tonight I expect her to be packed with all of her things."

"Why everything, the trial hasn't even started yet."

"I know but seeing as I will be getting full custody I want to save time by having all of her stuff."

"Please, you didn't want her when you kicked me out, why should I believe that?"

"I'll see you next week Gabi." Alex then walked away with his lawyer following close behind. Gabriella sighed annoyingly as one of her friends from work approached her.

"Hey, you alright?"

"Yeah, just take me home." Gabriella said brushing past him.

* * *

Gabriella entered the house and closed and locked the door behind her. She heard laughter from the kitchen. Gabriella walked toward the kitchen and stopped when she saw Chad and Troy.

"Hey Gabs, how was court?" Chad

"Hi Chad, it was fine." Gabriella said with her voice breaking. If you looked at Gabriella closely you could tell that she had been crying.

"Chad, do you know where Kadie is?"

"Taylor and Sharpay took the kids out to the park they should be pack in a few minutes." Gabriella just nodded her head and walked back to her room.

"What's wrong with her?" Chad asked

"How I would I know? She hasn't spoken to me in two days. This is the first time I've seen her." Troy replied

"Well, whatever it is it's upsetting her. You think it's the case?"

"It probably is, I'm gonna go talk to her." Troy stood up and made his way to Gabriella's room. Once he entered the room he heard vomiting coming from the bathroom. Troy rushed to the bathroom to see Gabriella over the toilet emptying her stomach. Troy approached Gabriella and pulled the hair off of her face. When Gabriella was done, she flushed the toilet and leaned back on the tile wall.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine Troy." Gabriella said trying to stand up but lost her balance. Troy caught her before she hit the floor.

"Are you sure, because you look horrible."

"Thank you so much." Gabriella said sarcastically while pushing herself off of Troy. Gabriella left the bathroom with Troy following close behind.

"Why are you here Troy?"

"Why haven't you answered my calls?"

"Troy, please let's not get into this. I'm not in the mood."

"No, you're gonna talk to me and tell me what's going on!" Troy said more sternly

"Who the hell do you think you are my father? I don't have to tell you a damn thing!"

"Gabriella, stop it I'm so tired of having to force you to talk to me! If you don't wanna talk fine, we don't have to. But I'm not leaving this room and until you give me an explanation." Gabriella sighed

"I was scared."

"Scared of what?"

"Scared of being lonely."

"Why?"

"Troy, I have no one to love me! My husband left, my own mother wants nothing to do with me, and now Kadie's leaving me too! I don't know what to do with myself." By this time Gabriella was crying

"I'm so tired of everything that I love be taken from me. The only thing I have left is this baby growing inside me!" Troy was shocked by her statement, Gabriella was pregnant.

"Yes I'm pregnant Troy, I'm a little bit over a month. I don't know if I can do this anymore. I know that I have Sharpay Taylor and Chad but…" Gabriella let out a sob as Troy engulfed her into a hug letting her cry into his chest. Even though Troy's shirt was getting wet he didn't care.

"Gabriella, you don't have to be scared anymore because I'm here for you." Troy whispered into Gabriella's ear. Gabriella pulled back slightly and looked at Troy. They both couldn't deny the look that they were both giving. It was a look of just pure love. The two then met in a kiss. This kiss was different it was full of love and passion. When air became a necessity they both pulled away from the kiss reluctantly. Then all of a sudden Taylor and Kadie came through the door Gabriella and Troy quickly backed away from each other. Taylor was raising her eyebrow at the couple while Kadie was blushing and trying to hold in her giggles.

"I'm sorry, was I interrupting something?" Taylor asked

"No Taylor I was actually just getting ready to leave." Gabriella shot a look at Troy. Troy leaned over and placed a long kiss on Gabriella's cheek.

"I'll call you later." Troy whispered, Troy said goodbye Taylor and left the room.

"What was all that about?"

"I'll tell you later, can you give me and Kadie a minute?"

"Sure." Taylor allowed Kadie into the room and closed the door. Gabriella sat down on the bed

"Come sit next to Mommy baby." Kadie approached Gabriella, and then Gabriella picked up Kadie and placed on the bed.

"Kadie, there's something I need to tell you." Gabriella sighed and tried to fight back her tears which wasn't working.

"Daddy's gonna come and pick you up."

"Are you coming with us Mommy?"

"No, Mommy's staying here with Uncle Chad and Aunt Taylor."

"Why aren't you coming back?"

"Kadie, Daddy and I aren't going to be together anymore."

"Why?"Gabriella couldn't help but cry what is going to tell Kadie? Is she going to tell her that her father used to hit her, cheated on her and got that woman pregnant?

"Because, we didn't want to fight anymore."

"When I am gonna come back?"

"You're not coming back Kadie not for a while." Gabriella said with her voice breaking.

"Mommy, I don't wanna go with Daddy I wanna stay with you."Kadie began crying

"Don't cry sweet pea because then Mommy's gonna cry." Kadie then wiped away Gabriella's tears causing her to smile.

"Come on let's get you packed."

* * *

About two hours later, Gabriella had Kadie packed and ready to go. Kadie hasn't left Gabriella's side all evening. Then the doorbell rang. Chad went up to the door and opened the door. He glared when he saw who it was.

"Calvin, it's nice to see you." Alex said attempting to walk in the house, but Chad held is arm up stopping him.

"It's Chad, and don't even think about stepping on foot in here. I don't like you very much Alex, so much that if you as so much drive by my house I will personally kick your ass."

"Those some strong words there Danforth where's the wife?"

"She's putting down the boys."

"Too bad I would've loved to see her again." Alex smirked at Chad who tightened his grip on the door knob.

"Gabs! Alex's here!" Chad hollered. Gabriella and Kadie approached the front door with her bags. Chad allowed Gabriella and Kadie outside. Kadie held on to Gabriella even tighter when she saw Alex.

"Come on sweet pea you have to go with Daddy."

"I don't want to leave you Mommy." Kadie said before crying. Gabriella kneeled down to Kadie's height.

"Kadie, come on baby you have to be a big girl for Mommy ok? Can you do that for Mommy?" Kadie simply nodded her head while wiping her eyes.

"Good girl, now call me every day and every night you know Mommy's number?"

"505-930-4644" Kadie said tearfully.

"OK, see you later sweet pea Mommy loves you very much." Gabriella said hugging Kadie.

"I love you too Mommy." They pulled away from the hug.

"I'll miss you Mommy."

"I'll miss you too baby. Go on with Daddy." Gabriella stood up as Kadie went over to Alex. Alex took Kadie's hand and went to the car. Once they were in the car, Gabriella walked outside so that she could see Kadie. When the car began driving off Kadie turned around to look out the back window and wave at Gabriella who waved back. They both waved until they could no longer see each other.

Gabriella let out a sob and placed a hand over her mouth. Gabriella slowly walked backed into the house, and Chad closed the door.

"Are you ok…" Gabriella interrupted Chad by holding up her hand to stop him.

"I just need to be alone right now." Gabriella went back to her and closed the door. Gabriella approached her bead, laid down and let all of her emotions out. Gabriella reached over and grabbed her phone. She dialed a familiar number and held the phone to her ear.

"**Hello?"**

"Troy, it's Gabriella I really need someone right now."

"**I'll be there in five minutes."**

Sure enough five minutes later Troy emerged into Gabriella's room and closed the door behind him and then he approached Gabriella's bed and sat next to her.

"What's wrong?"

"Alex took Kadie today." Gabriella whispered

"I'm so sorry Gabriella, is there anything I could do?"

"Can you hold me?" Troy got in the bed and pulled Gabriella into his arms so that her face was resting on his chest.

Neither of them said a word to each other. They just sat there holding each other. They did this until Gabriella cried herself to sleep. Troy looked at Gabriella saw a woman was losing everything she held dear to her and he was going to help her get everything back. No matter how long it takes.

* * *

**I try to be patient, but I'm hurting deep inside  
And I can't keep waiting, I need comfort late at night  
And I can't find my way, won't you lead me home  
Cause I'm lost in this dream, I need you to hold me**

**I'm scared of lonely  
And I'm scared of being the only shadow I see along the wall  
And I'm scared the only heartbeat I hear beating is my own  
And I'm scared of being alone  
I can't seem to breathe when I am lost in this dream, I need you to hold me**

**I need your strength when nobody is around**  
**'Cause I'm tired of this emptiness, I think I'm drowning**  
**I can't be lonely no more**  
**Cause I'm lost in this dream, I need you to hold me  
I'm scared of lonely**

**Scared of Lonely by: Beyonce**


	7. Fireworks

Chapter 7: Fireworks

Gabriella woke up the next day. She looked over to Kadie's bed expecting to see her but then remembered what had happened last night. Gabriella tried to get up but felt arms around her waist. Gabriella turned around and saw Troy still sleeping. Gabriella smiled slightly, but then frowned where does this place her relationship with Troy? Are they just friends, friends with benefits? She didn't know where they stood. Then Troy began to stir and slowly woke up.

"Good morning." Troy said softly

"Good morning."

"What time is it?" Troy asked Gabriella lifted her head to glance at the clock.

"It's half past nine."

"Are you serious?" Troy half yelled as he jumped out of the bed

"Yeah, what's wrong?"

"I was supposed to be at the hospital at 7."

"Oh my goodness Troy!" Gabriella rushed Troy out of the room and towards the front door.

"Hey, how about we have dinner tonight?"

"Sounds amazing and where are we eating?" Gabriella said while opening the door.

"It's a surprise." Troy winked at Gabriella who rolled her eyes.

"Hurry up you're late for work." They shared a quick kiss before Gabriella shooed Troy out of the house. Gabriella closed the door turned around to see Taylor and Chad which made her slightly jump.

"Oh my gosh! You scared the hell out of me."

"What was Troy doing sneaking out of the house?" Taylor asked playfully

"He was not sneaking out of the house, we're definitely not in high school anymore." Gabriella said

"What were you two up to?" Chad asked

"That's none of your business now if you excuse me I have to get ready for work." Gabriella smiled as she walked back to her room.

* * *

Troy tried to sneak in the hospital without being seen. But that plan failed as soon as he entered his floor.

"WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU BOLTON?" Troy heard that all too familiar voice from behind him, he was scared to turn around and face her. He feels if he looks at her he'll turn into stone. Troy slowly turned around to see his boss, Dr. Veronica Good. Damn, if looks could kill Troy would be chopped up into many different pieces.

"Ronnie, my favorite doctor…"

"Save it just get your ass in some scrubs you got surgery."

"Are you serious?"

"Look do you want it or not?"

"Of course!"

"Well hurry up Bolton!" Troy couldn't help but smile at Veronica, he knew that she couldn't help but like him. I mean who wouldn't it's Troy Bolton.

It had been four hours since Troy finished his surgery. The patient had two gunshot wounds to the chest and the bullets were lodged deep in tight spaces. Troy was able to safely remove the bullets. Now the patient is recovering quickly. Troy was so bored, he hated being in the ER, TV makes it look so exciting when it's really just another day in the ER.

"Hey Troy." Troy looked up to see one of his buddies, Drew. When Drew approached Troy he pushed him up and sat up on top of the desk.

"So whatcha doin buddy?" Drew asked like a little kid

"Nothing."

"What are your plans for today, it's fourth of July."

"I'm taking one of my friends out."

"Is this true?"

"Is what true?" A short African American female with curly hair and green eyes said approaching the group.

"That Troy Bolton has a girlfriend!" Drew exclaimed to Natalie

"Oh my goodness, are there pigs flying in the sky?" Natalie said teasingly. Natalie was a bit older that Drew and Troy, she's was in charge when those two were in their residency which just ended. She more so like a sister to the two.

"Very funny guys, but she's not my girlfriend yet."

"Oooohhhh so who's the lucky girl?" Natalie asked

"Well, you guys remember the girl I talk about?"

"Oh shoot what was her name?" Drew asked

"It was Gwen!"

"No it wasn't, it was Grace."

"No, it was um…Giselle."

"Maybe it was Gale."

"No, Drew it was Ginger."

"You guys are both wrong. Her name is Gabriella."

"That was her name, I knew it was a _g_ name."

"Hold up, ain't she the one who you said broke up with you after high school?" Natalie asked

"Yeah, but we crossed paths like a week ago."

"How?"

"It's a little complicated." Then Troy's phone rang.

"Is that Ms. Gabriella?" Drew asked, Troy just rolled his eyes and answered his phone.

"Talk to me."

"**Ok, so I have no idea what time you are picking me up?"**

"I'm picking you up at 7."

"Is that Gabriella?" Natalie asked

"Dude let me talk to her!"

"Guys shush I'm on the phone." Troy scolded to Natalie and Drew who were snickering

"I'm sorry Gabs, what were you saying?"

"Oh he called her Gabs, did you hear that Drew?"

"I sure did Nat."

"**Ok, so I need to take off early."**

"Why you get off at six, that's plenty if time."

"**Troy, that's not even half amount of time. Troy I need to get off at least five. That gives me two hours to hop in the shower, do my hair, and find an outfit. You know what I should get off at four."**

"Gabs, you don't have to do that, just be ready."

"**Any hint as to where we're going?"**

"No."

"**Fine, I'll see you at seven Troy."**

"Alright, bye Gabs."

"Sounds like a hot date Bolton." Natalie teased

"So where are you taking her?"

"Where I always go on Fourth of July, aren't you two supposed to be working?"

"Aren't you supposed to be working?" Drew said teasingly

"Actually, you both have something to do. Bolton, go and check on this patient. She was admitted yesterday for a broken arm."

"How did it happen?"

"She 'fell down the stairs'." Natalie said rolling her eyes.

"The boyfriend might be in there with her just make sure to pay attention to her attitude while he's there." Natalie handed Troy a clip board, then turned to Drew.

"What job do you have assigned for me?"

"Mr. Anderson needs his vials changed and I need you to draw some blood for me."

"Why does Troy get the better assignment?" Drew asked while Natalie handed him his clipboard.

"Because I said so, now go." Troy and Drew began their rounds mumbling along the way, Natalie just shook her head at the two.

* * *

Gabriella was in her room looking at the two outfits that were laid out on her bed. One outfit was a white summer dress that flared out at the bottom and she would wear her red shoes. The other outfit was a maxi dress that was blue. Then she heard a knock at the door.

"Who is it?"

"Taylor and Corey." Taylor said through the door.

"Come in." Taylor entered the room and closed the door behind her.

"Please tell me that Troy isn't here." Gabriella said

"He's not, he's on his way."

"Ok Taylor I need your help I have no idea what to wear."

"Alright let's see." Taylor went over to the bed and examined the two outfits.

"I think you should wear the white because it brings out your eyes."

"I was going to choose the same thing."

"Gabriella are you nervous?"

"Yeah, but I don't know why."

"Maybe because it's your first real date since what college, of course you're going to be nervous."

"One it's not a date and I know, it's just I don't know. Well get ready don't want you to be late for your date." Taylor said approaching the door

"It's not a date Taylor." Gabriella said.

"Whatever you say." Taylor said while closing the door.

Gabriella was in the bathroom adding the finishing touches to her hair. She was curling the last curl

"_Gabi, Troy's here!_" Whoever yelled caused Gabriella to nick her scalp

"Oh shit." Gabriella whispered.

"I'm coming!" Gabriella yelled, she looked over herself in the mirror one last time and exhaled.

Gabriella entered the living room and saw Troy playing with Corbin and C.J. Troy looked up and was taken back by Gabriella's appearance. She looked so beautiful. Gabriella approached Troy who had the two boys over each of his shoulders.

"Troy, why did you get my kids all excited they have to go to bed soon." Taylor said entering the living room.

"Tay, calm down it's only seven the sun's still out."

"You do realize who their father is?"

"Oh." Troy said while putting Corbin and C.J. down.

"Yeah, come on boys say goodnight to Uncle Troy and Aunt Gabi." Taylor said leading Corbin and C.J. upstairs

"Goodnight Uncle Troy Goodnight Aunt Gabi."

"Bye Tay!"

"Bye Gabi!" Troy and Gabriella left the house.

"Are you gonna tell me where we're going?" Gabriella asked as they approached the car

"No."

"You're no fun at all Bolton." Gabriella said as they both got in Troy's car. Troy drove through the back roads so Gabriella couldn't tell where they're going.

"Are kidnapping me Bolton?"

"Just be patient Gabs, we're almost there." Troy pulled up in front of a house that looked vaguely familiar to Gabriella.

"I feel like I've been here." Gabriella said getting out of the car and closing the door. Troy and Gabriella walked up to the front door, Troy ranged the doorbell.

The door opened to reveal a man with dirty blonde hair and blue eyes like Troy but this man's eyes were darker.

"Hey Troy you made it!" The man exclaimed

"Dude, you live here now opening doors?" Troy joked

"Yeah you know how it is." Troy and Gabriella entered the house.

"So aren't you gonna introduce me to your friend?" The man asked closing the door.

"Oh Drew, this is my friend Gabriella, Gabriella this Drew, that's you need to know."

"Troy's just jealous because I'm devilishly more handsome than he is." Drew joked

"Whatever, where's everybody at man?"

"Out back, I'll them that you're here." Drew went to the backyard leaving Troy and Gabriella alone.

"Troy, I'm so serious I've been here before."

"I think you'll remember in a little while." Troy and Gabriella walked outside and Troy was immediately engulfed in a hug by his mother, Lucille.

"Oh Troy, you're here!"

"Hey Mama." Lucille pulled away from the hug and gasped when she saw Gabriella

"Is this who I think it is?"

"Hi Lucy." Gabriella smiled, who was also engulfed in hug by Lucille.

"Oh Gabriella I missed you so much." Lucille pulled away from the hug.

"You look so beautiful you haven't changed a bit."

"Why didn't you tell me you and Gabriella were seeing each other?" Lucille said hitting Troy in the back of the head.

"Mom, I just ran into her last week..."

"I called you last week, and you didn't tell me." Lucille interrrupted putting her hands on her hips.

"Sorry Mom."

"It's ok, well there's plenty of food. Troy I think you need to eat some more food honey , you looking a little thin there. Are you eating your vegetables?"

"Mom, can you please?"

"I'm sorry honey, well make yourself at home." With that Lucille went over to Drew and Natalie who were playing a game of volleyball.

"I forgot how funny your Mom is." Gabriella hold trying to hold back a giggle.

"She's not funny." Troy said making Gabriella laugh

"Troy admit it, why didn't you tell me you were bringing me here?"

"I wanted to surprise you."

"Hey Troy! Come on, we need two more to play!"

"If I had know I would've worn my shorts not a dress." Gabriella said before they walked over to where the volleyball net was set up.

"So this is Gabriella, I'm Natalie I work with these two lunkheads at the hospital." Natalie said motioning to Troy and Drew which made Gabriella laugh.

"Hey you won't be saying that when we win." Drew said to Natalie.

"Oh please Drew, every year it's the same old song. Remember loser has to do take the winners out for dinner tomorrow night."

"Jack, come here." Lucille called over to Jack who had holding a tray of hotdogs and hamburgers.

"Do you think we should tell Drew about Gabi and Nat?"

"No, I want to watch this."

"Girls serve first." Gabriella sais as she took off her heels and grabbed he volleyball. Gabriella, threw the ball up in the air and hit the ball with all the force she had scoring the first point.

"Girls, 1 Boys, 0." Natalie said

"The game just started."

* * *

"That was a lucky game." Drew said to Natalie. The girls had won 15 to 0.

"Don't get your panties in a bunch Drew." Natalie

"Say Gabi, where do you want to eat for our dinner tomorrow?"

"I don't know maybe Long Horn's."

"Sounds perfect."

"Hey guys the fireworks are getting ready to start." Jack said coming back outside everyone took a seat and looked up at the sky at the fireworks. Troy looked at Gabriella and smiled at her amazement, Gabriella looked at Troy and smiled back, she then laid her head against his chest and then intertwined her hand with his. The perfect end to the perfect day.

**When I go off like July 4th  
Feels like a fire, got to go higher  
Your revelation, my sweet celebration  
Light me like a rocket, cause can't nothing stop it  
All I see is fireworks  
(All I see is fireworks)  
Every night it's fireworks  
(Every night it's fireworks)  
All I see is fireworks  
(All I see is fireworks)  
Taking off like fireworks  
(Taking off like fireworks)**

**Fireworks by: Drake feat. Alicia Keys**

* * *

**Ok so I was supposed to have this out yesterday since the title was "Fireworks" but I wasn't home for two days and most of today. So I'm sorry about the delay I will try to update more often. **


	8. Fool for You

Chapter 8: Fool For You

Gabriella was sitting at a park bench waiting for Alex to bring Kadie, it was her week with Kadie. Gabriella had Kadie every other week until the custody battle was settled. Gabriella was getting irritated, Alex said that he would meet her at the park at noon it was now two o'clock.

"Mommy!" Gabriella looked and saw Kadie running up to her. When Kadie reached Gabriella, Gabriella picked up Kadie. Gabriella put Kadie back down.

"I missed you Mommy." Kadie said

"I missed you too sweet pea we are going to have so much fun this week. Does Daddy have your bags?"

"Yes, he's coming." Just then Alex walked up to Gabriella and Kadie.

"Alex."

"Gabriella." Alex said handing Gabriella Kadie's bag.

"So, I heard the car was in the shop." Alex said

"Yeah, the guy said it had a really crappy owner."

"How are you gonna get around?"

"My friend, should be here in a few minutes."

"Gabs!" Gabriella turned around and saw Troy along with a golden retriever.

"Alex, this is my friend Troy. Troy this is Alex."

"Nice to meet you." Troy said

"Same here, Kadie come say bye to Daddy." Kadie went up to Alex and gave him a hug and then ran up the dog.

"Bye Alex." Gabriella said

"Bye." Alex then walked away.

"You don't have a dog." Gabriella whispered to Troy.

"How do you know that?"

"Because, you have allergies."

"Who's dog is that?"

"Drew's he asked me to watch her." Gabriella raised her eyebrow at Troy.

"I'm so serious." Troy said laughing

"Mommy, who is this man?" Kadie asked

"This is Mommy's friend Mr. Troy."

"Hi Kadie."

"Hi Mr. Troy, is this your dog?"

"Yes, you want to know her name?" Kadie nodded her head.

"Her name's Shiloh."

"Mommy can we get a dog?" Kadie asked

"Maybe, come on we're going to the Zoo."

"Yay!"

* * *

Troy and Gabriella were watching Kadie in the petting zoo playing with the goat.

"Troy, you didn't have to do this today." Gabriella said not taking her eyes off Kadie

"I wanted to Gabs, it's fine."

"But, we're not even dating."

"Gabs, it doesn't matter."

"Mommy, Mommy did you see me?" Kadie said running up to Gabriella.

"I did baby you have fun?"

"Yeah, Mommy can we see the lions?"

"Sure, and what sound does a lion make?" Gabriella asked picking up Kadie

"ROAR!" Kadie said loudly making Troy and Gabriella laugh.

"Yes baby a lion goes roar."

Gabriella was watching Troy and Kadie look at the lion cubs. She couldn't help but smile she wondered what if she hadn't broken up with Troy. Would they be married like their friends? She was pulled out of her thoughts when Kadie called her over. Gabriella went up to Kadie and Troy.

"Mommy look it's Simba and Nala!" Kadie said excitedly pointing to two lion cubs.

"Really?"

"Yeah!"

"Excuse me?" Troy and Gabriella turned and saw one of the zoo workers, she had dirty blonde hair and grey eyes.

"Would you like a picture taken of your family?"

"Uh…" Gabriella and Troy looked each other.

"Mommy please, I want a picture!"

"Why not." Gabriella said. Troy picked up Kadie and placed her over her shoulders and they all smiled for the picture.

"Thank you, you guys can collect your picture at welcome center. Give them this card and tell them that, Kristi sent you." Kristi said handing the card to Troy.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome, and by the way you guys have a beautiful family." With that Kristi left.

"Mommy, I'm hungry."

"Alright sweet pea, let's go get something to eat."

Gabriella, Troy, and Kadie were sitting in the food court of the zoo. They had gotten their picture from the welcome center. Gabriella, hoped that by now she would be able to eat something without getting sick. She had just finished eating her pizza and was now drinking some water. Gabriella looked over at Kadie and couldn't help but smile at her daughter. She had pizza sauce all around her mouth, it was too cute. Troy grabbed a napkin and wiped Kadie's face off.

Just as Gabriella was about to say something, she started gagging. Then Gabriella emptied her stomach all over her plate. Gabriella quickly got up and ran to the trashcan. Troy was quick to her side.

"Do you want to go back to your place?" Gabriella nodded her too tired to say anything.

"Can you walk?" Gabriella shook her no. so Troy picked up Gabriella bridal style and then went back to Kadie.

"Is Mommy, ok?" Kadie asked.

"Yeah, Mommy's fine Kadie, she's just not feeling too good." Troy said grabbing Gabriella's bag. Then they all left the zoo.

* * *

Troy opened the door to Gabriella's apartment, he closed the door behind him with his foot since he was carrying Gabriella.

"Kadie, you go on to your room and watch TV ok?"

"OK." Kadie smiled before running to her room."

"Troy, can you take me to my room I'm sleepy." Gabriella mumbled. Troy walked down the hall and went into Gabriella's room. Troy walked up to her bed and gently laid Gabriella down.

"Do you need anything?"

"No…" Gabriella was interrupted once again when she felt sick. Gabriella quickly got out of the bed and run out of the room into the hall bathroom and emptied her stomach. Troy entered the bathroom walked up to Gabriella and pulled her hair away from her face.

"Are you sure you're ok? This is the fourth time today." Troy asked

"Troy, I'm fine it's just morning sickness. It's not the first time I've had it."

"I know when you're not fine. Come on I'm taking you to hospital." Troy said standing up.

"Troy, I told you I'm fine…" Gabriella emptied her stomach yet again into the toilet. Once she was done Gabriella sat up

"Take me to the hospital."

* * *

Troy, Gabriella, and Kadie entered the hospital, then Troy walked up to the front desk.

"Excuse, I think my friend might be dehydrated."

"Fill these forms sir." The receptionist said handing Troy a stack of papers without looking at him.

"Troy!" Troy looked up and saw Natalie approaching him

"What are you doing here aren't you off?" Then Natalie looked at Gabriella.

"Oh my goodness what's wrong?"

"I think she might be dehydrated."

"Ok, take her to room 5, I'll send a doctor in there shortly."

"Nat, what about Kadie?" Troy said motioning toward Kadie.

"Your name's Kadie?" Natalie asked bending down to Kadie's height.

"Yes." Kadie said shyly

"My name's Natalie, how old are you Kadie?"

"Three."

"Three, wow! So that must mean you're a big girl right?"

"Yes."

"Well, do you want come with me and help me around the hospital? Cause you know it's only for big girls."

"Yes."

"Alright, come on Mommy will be ok." Natalie said standing up and grabbing Kadie's hand.

"Thanks, Nat."

"No problem, just get Gabriella to that room."

Gabriella and Troy were in the room waiting for the doctor. Then they heard a knock at the door.

"Come in." Troy said, then Veronica entered the room and closed the door behind her.

"Troy, why are you here on your day off?"

"Well Ronnie, why are working here? Aren't you on a different level?"

"We're short on staff. Hello I'm Dr. Good, so what seems to be the problem?" Veronica asked Gabriella.

"Ok, first I'm almost two months pregnant and I've been vomiting a lot lately to the point where I can't eat anything."

"How long has this been happening?"

"Since yesterday."

"You might be a little dehydrated, have you been taking your prenatal vitamins?"

"Yes."

"Alright, I suggest eating crackers, before you get out of bed in the morning and try to drink plenty of water."

"Thank you Dr. Good." Gabriella said

"Also try to take it easy, the first trimester is a very important part of your pregnancy. Try not to add any unnecessary stress." Then Veronica smirked at Troy

"I didn't know you had a girlfriend Bolton."

"Oh no we're not dating." Gabriella said

"Is she a girl?" Veronica asked Troy

"Yes."

"Is she your friend?"

"Yes."

"Then she's your girlfriend." Troy rolled his eyes

"Girlfriend, do you have a doctor?" Veronica asked Gabriella

"No."

"Ok, I want you to schedule an appointment with Dr. Baldwin for next month."

"You can set your appointment up at the front desk. Have a good day."

"Thanks Ronnie." Veronica left the room and closed the door behind her.

"Aren't you glad we came to the hospital." Troy smirked at Gabriella.

"Wipe that smirk off your face Bolton." Gabriella said getting of the examination table. Troy and Gabriella were walking towards the front and saw Natalie, Kadie and Drew all laughing.

"Hey baby." Gabriella said to Kadie

"Mommy, do you feel better?" Kadie said running up to Gabriella who picked her up.

"Yes, Mommy feels great."

"Thank you so much Nat." Gabriella said

"Oh don't thank me, she is such a great helper." Natalie said

"Which reminds me, Drew, Troy when are me and Gabi supposed to get out winner's dinner?"

"Oh ummm…see what had happened was that…"

"Yeah whatever." Natalie said cutting off Drew.

"Well, we have get this little one home." Gabriella said.

"Bye guys see you later." Troy said and then her Gabriella and Kadie left the hospital.

"I say next week he asks her out." Drew says

"What, tonight." Natalie challenged

"You want to make this interesting?" Drew questioned

"100 bucks say that Troy asks her tonight."

"You're on." Drew said and then they shook hands.

* * *

Gabriella, Troy, and Kadie entered Gabriella's apartment.

"Kadie are you hungry?"

"No, Ms. Natalie gave me pizza."

"Alright, sweetie go on and get ready for bed." Kadie walked back to her room.

"Troy, thank you so much for everything today."

"Gabi, you don't have to thank me. Actually I want to ask you something."

"What is it Troy?"

"Umm…I know that we just ran into each other a few weeks ago, but I couldn't get you out of my mind. Like every day I was thinking about you. I want to give us another chance. Would you be my girlfriend again?"

"Wow, Troy I don't know what to say." Gabriella said walking toward her room.

"Say yes." Troy said quickly walking up to Gabriella, who turned to face him.

"Maybe I'll have an answer tomorrow morning." Gabriella said smirking.

"What time do you want me to come…"

Gabriella interrupted Troy by pulling him into her room by his t-shirt and then closed the door.

* * *

"So, is that a yes or a no?" Troy asked Gabriella sat up on her elbow so that she can face Troy.

"Troy, for being a doctor you're really slow."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Oh my God Troy, yes I'll be your girlfriend."

"Are you serious?"

"Does this answer your question?" Gabriella leaned over and passionately kissed Troy. Before Troy could respond to the kiss Gabriella pulled away.

"You shouldn't have done that Montez." Troy said before turning them over causing Gabriella to giggle.

* * *

**Oh, So sweet, so deep, so real, oooh we God damn  
That's some powerful stuff  
Oh, How you do it? D-d-do it  
Keep it coming baby  
I can't seem to get enough  
What you do, what you say  
Makes me wanna l-l-love you  
Baby, I don't even have a choice  
Ooh, And if I did it still be you,  
Cause you're the man, among these other boys**

**Sweet sugar, I surrender**  
**White flag,**  
**Oh I won't even put up a fight**  
**Ooh, Cause there ain't a damn thing wrong**  
**About this kind of loving**  
**Ooh and, it feels so right**

**Fool for You by: Cee Lo feat. Melanie Fiona**


	9. Fix You

Chapter 9: Fix You

Gabriella woke up and looked over expecting to see Troy. But she saw an empty spot, she turned over to look at her clock and saw that it was 8 o'clock so she knew that it Troy was at the hospital. Gabriella sighed happily, and couldn't stop smiling. Gabriella fell back on the bed. Gabriella couldn't believe it, she was dating Troy Bolton…again. Gabriella reached over and grabbed her robe and put it on before she left her room. Gabriella walked up to Kadie's room and quietly opened her door. Gabriella smiled when she saw that Kadie was still sleeping. Gabriella closed the door, then Gabriella walked into the kitchen. She grabbed the phone and dialed a number.

"**Hello?"**

"Hey Tay, this is Gabi."

"**Oh hey Gabi, what's up?"**

"I was wondering if you wanted to get the kids together at the park."

"**That'd be great besides the boys haven't seen Kadie in a while."**

"Great, so let's say noon?"

"**Sure, see you then Gabi."**

"Alright, Tay see you later, love you."

"**Love you too."**

Gabriella hanged up the phone, Gabriella walked over to the refrigerator, she stopped when she saw a note on the door. She picked up the note and began reading it.

_Sorry I didn't tell you I was leaving, I didn't want to wake you up. I'll call you later Gabs _

_Troy_

Gabriella couldn't help but smile, at the note. Then her phone rang, Gabriella frowned at the Caller ID but answered the phone anyways.

"Why are you calling me Alex?"

"**Why the hostility?"**

"Alex, you have one minute to tell me what the hell you want or I'm hanging up."

"**Well, I just wanted to remind you that we have a hearing tomorrow at ten. Please be there on time."**

"Is that all you needed to tell me because I have better things to do."

"**No…"**

"I'm sorry Alex your minute's up." Gabriella said before hanging up on Alex. Gabriella sighed heavily, he just had to call and ruin her morning. She was finally getting her car out of the shop. She and Troy are dating and then _he_ called. At least she can expect a call from Troy later on.

* * *

Gabriella and Kadie were sitting on the park bench waiting for Taylor and the boys.

"Gabi!" Taylor called out while walking toward Gabriella Kadie along with Corbin and C.J.

"I'm so sorry we're late."

"I think Chad's rubbing some of his habits on you. Taylor McKessie was never late for anything." Gabriella sad playfully

"Oh be quiet Gabi."

"Mommy, can I go play with Corbin and C.J.?" Kadie asked

"Yes." Then all the kids took off running toward the playground.

"C.J. stay with Kadie and Corbin!" Taylor called out. Taylor took a seat beside Gabriella.

"So, what's going on with you?"

"Nothing much, I'm going to call my boyfriend tonight."

"Boyfriend? Are you and Troy dating?"

"Yes, he asked me last night and I said yes."

"What happened after, you said yes?"

"What do you think happened?" Gabriella smirked

"Ohh, Gabi was it good?"

"Oh my gosh Tay, it was amazing. I kinda forgot what it felt like."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean yeah me and Alex had sex but he would last for like five minutes come and then roll off, I rarely had an orgasm when we were married. But with Troy, there's so much passion and love and I don't know."

"So how many orgasms did you have?"

"Six." Gabriella said quietly

"You had six orgasms." Taylor said loudly gaining the attention of some by standers.

"Taylor." Gabriella scolded

"Sorry, but you had six orgasms." Taylor said more quietly

"What's the big deal?"

"The big deal is that I usually have three. Goodness Gabi, you don't waste any time."

"Shut up." Gabriella said playfully

"I knew something was different about you."

"What do you mean?"

"You had this glow around you. I'm pretty sure that our little Troy Boy has that goofy smile on his face."

* * *

"What's wrong with him?" Drew asked Natalie while looking at Troy who was just smiling off into space.

"I don't know, he's had that goofy smile on his face since he got here." Natalie said

"Well ask him."

"Troy." Natalie called, bur Troy didn't hear her.

"Troy." Natalie said a little bit louder still no response from Troy.

"Troy!" Natalie called loudly pulling Troy out of his thoughts.

"What Nat?" Troy.

"'What?' You've been off in La, La land ever since you came here."

"Yeah, man what's up?" Drew asked

"I asked Gabriella to be my girlfriend last night."

"Wait did you say last night?" Drew asked

"Yeah, she said yes."

"Yes I knew it!" Natalie said slamming her clipboard down on the desk.

"Give my money!" Natalie said holing her hand out in front of Drew.

"Damnit Troy you couldn't wait till next week. I don't have my wallet Nat, damn!"

"Alright, you better have Daddy's money before you go home." Natalie teased while picking up her clipboard.

"Damnit Troy, can't you keep it in your pants!" Drew said

"I'm sorry Drew I couldn't help myself." Troy smiled

"Now I'm out 100 bucks!"

"That was your fault, you know that Nat never loses a bet." Troy said.

"Yeah Drew I never lose a bet."

"Whatever, so Troy how was it?"

"How was what?"

"I knew you guys had sex, like we said, you've had that goofy smile on your face all day."

"Why do you assume that just because Gabriella said yes, that they automatically had sex?"

"Nat, do you not see his face?"

"Calm down Drew, you sound like a school girl." Natalie teased

"How would you know?"Drew retorted back which earned him a shove from Natalie.

"So did you guys you know?"

"Drew, now why would I do such a thing?"

"Excuse me peanut gallery, unless you all want to work weekends for the next month. I suggest you get back to work and stop gossiping like little school girls." Veronica said

"But Ronnie, this is the best gossip ever Troy has a girlfriend." Drew said excitedly

"Oh, well that's different."

"That's what I was trying to tell you."

"Well then Drew, you're putting in extra hours for the next three days. You know to make up for all that gossip you just love to hear." With that Veronica left a stunned Drew trying to digest what he just heard.

"But, Troy…"

"Hey, you're on your own with this one." Troy said while grabbing his clipboard and left to make his rounds.

"Nat…"

"Don't bring me into this, you still owe me money." Natalie said walking away to make her rounds as well.

"Man, I hate you guys." Drew said before going to make his rounds, he might as well before Veronica adds even more hours.

* * *

Taylor and Gabriella had decided to go out to eat because the kids said they were hungry. So they had lunch at one of Zeke's chain restaurants.

"How's the custody battle going?" Taylor asked

"It's ok, Alex is trying really hard to get custody of Kadie."

"Don't worry, you'll get custody I just know it. How's the baby?"

"He's fine."

"Is Alex going to try and the baby too?"

"I honestly don't know. He might not, since his whore is already pregnant."

"Are thinking about any names?" Taylor asked changing the subject

"For a boy, I like Ethan and Liam and for a girl I like Rose and Sophie."

"Aww, those are cute."

"Speaking of babies, are you Chad going to have anymore?"

"Oh please honey, let's not go there." Taylor said playfully

"I wasn't even planning on getting with pregnant after Corbin. I was even more surprised when I found out that we were having twins."

"Why didn't you want anymore kids?"

"Gabi, do you not see how big Chad's head is?" Gabriella chuckled at this

"C.J. was a big baby he was like 7lbs."

"Oh my gosh, Taylor how did you push out four of them?"

"I don't even know how I did either. But honestly I wouldn't mind having another baby as long as it was a girl. I don't not want to live in a house full of men the rest of my life." Taylor said causing Gabriella to giggle.

"You're lucky that it's not girls because when they get older they are always fighting. Believe me, me and Tina have gotten into our share of fights."

"How is Tina?" Taylor questioned

"I don't know, the last I heard was that she was New York trying to get a gig."

"Gabriella, not to be mean or anything but you're sister can't sing."

"I know…" Gabriella was interrupted when two guys who looked like they were in their early twenties came up to Taylor and Gabriella.

"Hello ladies, we couldn't help but notice that you both very beautiful young ladies." Taylor were holding back their laughter.

"My name's Patrick, and this is my friend Jake."

"Ok, well I'm Gabriella and this is my friend Taylor."

"So are these your cousins or what?"

"No, they're our children." Taylor said proudly.

"The boys are mine, and the little girl is Gabi. Oh I also have two more at home."

"I…"

"You know I'm pretty sure that my husband would love to hear about how this two young men were trying to hit on me and my friend." Taylor said with a smile.

"Yeah, and my boyfriend would just be ecstatic." Gabriella said with a smile also

"No, that wouldn't be necessary." Patrick said and then they quickly left the restaurant. Once they left the restaurant Gabriella and Taylor burst into laughter.

"Oh my gosh, that was hilarious." Taylor siad

"I know we should hang out more often." Gabriella said.

"Hey, what time is it Gabi?" Gabriella looked at her watch

"It's almost four."

"I guess I should head home, Chad's probably about to blow the house up or something." Taylor joked while getting the boys situated.

"Yeah I should get home, someone has summer camp tomorrow." Gabriella said grabbing Kadie. Taylor and Gabriella didn't have to pay their bill since they were friends of Zeke. Taylor and Gabriella said their goodbyes and went on their way.

* * *

Gabriella closed and locked the door to her apartment, Gabriella walked into the kitchen and turned the light on, she looked through the opening in the wall and saw Kadie turn on the TV in the living room.

"Kadie, do you want chicken tenders or mac-n-cheese for dinner?" Gabriella asked

"Chicken tenders!" Kadie said excitedly.

"Alright, Gabriella walked up to the refrigerator and opened the freezer, Gabriella pulled out the chicken tenders, and then close the freezer. Then Gabriella walked up the toaster oven. Gabriella placed the chicken tenders on the counter.

"Mommy can I eat some of my candy?" Kadie asked

"Only a little bit you're going to ruin your dinner." Gabriella said, then she continued preparing Kadie's dinner. A few minutes later, Gabriella heard Kadie coughing roughly. Gabriella tunred off the toaster and quickly walked into the living room.

"Sweet pea are you ok?"

"My thorat feels funny." Kadie whimpered, Gabriella looked at the bag of candy she was eating and saw that it had peanuts in it.

"Shit!" Gabriella whispered,

"Wait here Kadie, Mommy's gonna go get your epi-pen." Gabriella ran to Kadie room and looked through Kadie's bag and didn't see a epi-pen.

"Damnit!" Gabriella ran back out of Kadie's and went up to Kadie. Gabriella picked up Kadie and quickly went to the kitchen to grab her purse.

"Sweet pea we have to get you to the hospital, Daddy didn't pack your epi-pen." Gabriella slammed the door shut behind her.

* * *

Gabriella ran into the hospital Emergency Room, and approached the front desk.

"Miss, we need a doctor my daughter's having an allergic reaction." Gabriella said frantically.

"Ma'am I need you to have a seat please." The nurse said to Gabriella

"What? My daughter could die, I'm not going to take a fucking seat!" Gabriella said angered by this nurse.

"Ma'am there's no need use foul language."

"I can say whatever the hell I want, my daughter could die, I need a doctor." Gabriella said loudly

Drew was walking to ER when he heard yelling, he went up to the front and saw Gabriella crying and she was holding Kadie.

"Gabi, what's wrong?"

"This bitch won't let me see a doctor!" Gabriella said

"Ok, what's wrong with Kadie?"

"She's having an allergic reaction and I don't have an epi-pen." Drew took Kadie from Gabriella and called over a doctor.

"She's having an allergic reaction, and she doesn't have an epi-pen." Drew said handing Kadie to a female doctor who immediately went down the hall, when Gabriella attempted to follow Drew stopped her.

"Gabi, I can't allow you to go back there."

"That's my daughter!"

"I understand that but the doctors can't perform to their best of their abilities if you're back there distracting them." Drew said, Gabriella sighed and started to silently cry.

"Do you want me to get Troy?" Gabrielle nodded her head and then Drew walked away to find Troy. Gabriella looked up and saw the nurse staring at her.

"Bitch!" Gabriella said to the nurse before taking a seat.

Drew was speed walking down the halls trying to find Troy. Drew went o the food court and saw Troy and Natalie eating their salads.

"Troy, Gabi needs you!"

"What, is she ok? Is it the baby?"

"It's Kadie, she's having a allergic reaction. Gabi's pretty shaken up by it."

"Ok, where is she?"

Troy walked into the ER and saw Gabriella sitting in one of the chairs crying. Troy started walking toward Gabriella. Once Gabriella saw Troy she stood and ran into his arms and wrapped her arms around him.

"Troy, I'm so scared." Gabriella said crying into his shoulder.

"It's gonna be ok." Troy said, before kissing Gabriella on the forehead.

"Come on let's sit down." Troy lead Gabriella to a chair and they both sat down.

"It all happened so fast. I knew that I should've gotten her epi-pen from her doctor. If I had done that then this wouldn't be happening." Gabriella said on the verge of tears.

"Gabriella it's not your fault ok. You thought that she would have it but she didn't it not's your fault." Gabriella didn't say anything she just laid her head on Troy's chest listening to his heart beat.

An hour passed until someone finally came out. It was a social worker and Gabriella groaned inwardly

"Are you Ms. Montez?" the social worker asked

"Yes, I'm Kadie's mother."

"Ok I understand that there is a custody battle going on, do you have full custody?

"No, her father does."

"Well, I'm Dr. Roberts."

"Is my daughter ok?"

"She's fine, they stopped the reaction. Ms. Montez this was a very serious situation. Your daughter could've died."

"I know that but, her father didn't pack her epi-pen."

"Ms. Montez, I understand that but you know how serious your daughter's allergy is, you should've had an epi-pen with you. I'm sorry but I'm going to have to report this to the court."

"No, Dr. Roberts, I promise I'll get an epi-pen."

"I'm sorry Ms. Montez it's my job to make sure that the child is in a safe environment, and by what I've just seen. I'm going to ask that visitation rights will no longer be granted to you until the custody battle is settled."

"No, please you can't do that to me." Gabriella said crying

"I'm sorry Ms. Montez."

"Can I see her?"

"We called the father he'll be here in a while." With that Dr. Roberts walked away leaving a distraught Gabriella. Gabriella slowly sat back down and sobbed into her hands. Gabriella sat up and lunged herself at Troy.

"They took my baby Troy." Gabriella cried into Troy's shoulder.

"Come on I'm gonna take you home." Troy helped Gabriella stand up and they left the hospital.

* * *

Gabriella and Troy entered Gabriella's apartment and Troy closed the door behind him.

"Troy can you stay with mo tonight I don't think I can be by myself right now." Gabriella asked barely above a whisper.

"Sure." Troy and Gabriella walked back to Gabriella's room. They both got in the bed, and laid down. Gabriella's back was facing Troy then Troy wrapped his arms around Gabriella's waist.

"I feel like everything I love gets taken from me." Gabriella said

"That's not true, you have me."

**When you try your best, but you don't succeed  
When you get what you want, but not what you need  
When you feel so tired, but you can't sleep  
Stuck in reverse**

**And the tears come streaming down your face**  
**When you lose something you can't replace**  
**When you love someone, but it goes to waste**  
**Could it be worse?**

**Lights will guide you home**  
**And ignite your bones**  
**And I will try to fix you**

**Fix You by: Coldplay**

* * *

**AN: This is my favorite song! Every time I hear it, it makes me cry. Also, I'm thinking about ideas for a sequel to this story. I'll be posting a poll on my profile soon. Thanks!**


	10. Because of You

Chapter 10: Because of You

It had been almost a month since Gabriella had seen or even heard from Kadie. It was killing her, she missed Kadie so much but she would never tell anyone how much she missed her daughter. Taylor, Troy, and Chad were all very supportive of her during this time. Gabriella appreciated their support but nothing could fill this void.

Gabriella was in her office trying to distract herself with work which wasn't working too well. Gabriella had so much on her plate. She had two new cases she had to look over, she has prepare a case almost every week for the custody battle, and getting ready for a new baby. Gabriella hadn't even though about that. In about six months, Gabriella was going to be a mom, she has to buy diapers, new bottles, baby food, formula, and blankets Gabriella just needs a lot of stuff. She's going to need a bigger place because what if she does get custody of Kadie, how she going to take care of a three year old and a new born baby by herself. Gabriella just needs to calm down; she doesn't want any unnecessary stress for the sake of the baby. Even though this child is Alex's she's going love it with all her heart. Gabriella was pulled out of her thoughts when someone knocked on her door.

"Come in." Gabriella said without looking up from her work. The door opened and closed and then someone walked up to Gabriella's desk and just stood there.

"Can I help you?"

"I guess you can't say hi to your sister." Gabriella looked up and saw Tina and sighed heavily.

"What do you need now?"

"Yeah, it's great to see you too Gabi" Tina said sarcastically

"I'm sorry Tina, it's hard for me to act excited that you're here because every time you're in town you need someone to save your ass." Gabriella said

"You're wrong I just need a place to stay, Mami kicked me out."

"Oh really, so Mami finally kicked her precious daughter." Gabriella said sarcastically

"Calm down Gabi, she's your mother too." Tina said sitting down the couch in Gabriella's office.

"Don't remind me."

"Oooh what happened?" Tina asked

"We're not on speaking terms."

"Why?"

"Because?"

"Because it's none of your damn business!"

"Whatever, can I stay at your place?"

"Hell no."

"Why?"

"Because I don't want a pot head drinker in my house it's not good for the baby." Gabriella said.

"You're pregnant?"

"Yes, now my answer is no."

"Come on, Mami kicked me out because she caught me smoking, can I please stay with you? I promise I'll smoke outside." Gabriella waited a few minutes before she answered Tina. She could make her pay rent it could help her with the things she needs for the baby.

"I'll let you stay, only if you pay rent."

"What?"

"I'm not your mother I'm not going to take care of you I already have a child I'm taking care of."

"How much's rent?"

"Do you have job?"

"Yeah, I'm a dancer down at the club."

"Ok, I'm not even going to into that, rent's 500 a month."

"Fine."

"Fix your attitude before I change your rent. Now, can you go somewhere I have to work to do."

"Where am I gonna go at eleven o'clock in the morning."

"Apply for a different job, now can you please go." Tina stood and walked to the door.

"Before you leave curfew's midnight on the nights you don't work."

"See you later Gab." Tina walked out of the office and closed the door behind her.

* * *

"I'm so serious Troy, she came out of nowhere." Gabriella had called Troy, she went outside because she started getting nauseous and decided to get some fresh air.

"**Do you know why Maria kicked her out?"**

"She said, that Maria caught her smoking pot. So now my stripper pot head sister is staying with me." Gabriella said catching the attention of an older person walking pass.

"Oh piss off no one was talking to you." Gabriella said rather harshly to the older gentleman who looked stunned and just walked away.

"**Babe, who were you talking to?"**

"This nosey old guy who was all up in my conversation." Gabriella heard Troy chuckle over the phone

"I know it was mean, but that's just my pet peeve."

"**I know, are you still coming over tonight?"**

"I don't know Troy, I don't want to leave Tina in my house by herself, plus I feel really tired."

"**How about if I come over?"**

"I don't know Troy, I don't want you to go out of your way for me."

"**Babe, you're my girlfriend, I'm supposed to go out of my way for you. I'm coming over tonight, do you know what time Tina goes to work?"**

"Eight."

"**I'll be over by eight thirty." **Then Gabriella's phone beeped, Gabriella took the phone off her ear and looked at her phone and saw that one of co-workers named Stan texted her. Gabriella sighed heavily and out the phone back to her ear.

"Ok, babe I gotta go Stan texted me again." Gabriella said

"**Gabs he's been texting you a lot recently."**

"It's not like that, he's just a newbie he needs some guidance."

"**Alright tell me if this guy starts bothering you."**

"I will."

"**Ok Gabs, I'll see you tonight bye."**

"Bye." Gabriella hanged up her phone and walked back into the building.

* * *

Gabriella entered her office, to see Stan sitting on her couch which caused Gabriella to slightly jump.

"Oh my goodness Stan, you scared me." Gabriella said

"I'm sorry I needed to talk to you." Stan said while Gabriella closed the door.

"Shoot." Gabriella walked back to her desk and took a seat.

"Ok, it's about this case, the suspect is willing to talk if we shorten his jail time."

"I mean he raped three girls how much jail does he expect?"

"He wants 30 years."

"Hell no, tell him that it doesn't matter if he talks or not, we have his DNA and all of the girls gave their testimony and they were all the same, so no. I will not reduce his sentence. He's got a lot of nerve to ask for 30 years out of 54."

"Sorry for even bringing it up."

"It's not your fault Stan, it's just so stressful."

"Is your baby ok?" Stan asked

"Yes, and can we please not discuss me personal life it's not very professional."

"Oh I'm sorry. Well if you need me I'll be in my office." With that Stan quickly left the room. Gabriella always thought that Stan was a little weird. She pushed that thought out of her head and continued working.

It had been two hours and Gabriella just could not stay focused. Gabriella looked at the time, it was almost six, she should've clocked out almost an hour ago. Gabriella was about to crack when her phone vibrated, Gabriella looked her phone and saw that it was a text from Troy.

_Open your door._ Gabriella frowned, she got up from her desk Gabriella walked up to her door and opened her door and was surprised to see Troy standing in her doorway.

"Troy what are you doing here?"

"I wanted to surprise you." Troy said walking into Gabriella's office

"How did you know where my office was?" Gabriella asked closing the door behind her.

"I asked Taylor."

"Troy, it's so sweet that you wanted to surprise me but I have work."

"Gabs, come one you told me yourself that you can barely focus at work."

"I know Troy but…"

"No more buts, I'm your boyfriend and I'm taking you to your apartment."

"Troy…"

"No more, we are taking you to your apartment."

"Fine."

"I'll wait outside your office." Just as Troy was leaving Gabriella's office Stan was walking toward her office.

"Excuse me is Gabriella in there?" Stan asked Troy.

"Yes, but she's about to leave."

"Who are you?"

"I'm her boyfriend."

"Oh are you the father of her baby?"

"Yes he is Stan." Gabriella said answering for Troy while closing the door to her office and then locking it.

"Oh well then, congratulations." Stan said lowering his head

"Thank you, I'll see you tomorrow Stan." Gabriella practically dragged Troy out of the building.

"So that's Stan?" Troy asked opening the car door for Gabriella.

"Yeah." Gabriella said getting into the car. Troy closed the car door and then walked over to his side, got in the car and closed the door.

"I think he has a crush on you."

"No he doesn't he just…Troy take me home please." Gabriella said trying to change the subject.

"Gabs, he likes you." Troy said driving away.

"No he doesn't I will admit he's a little weird."

"'a little'? Gabriella did you not see his face when you said that I was the father?"

"Alright I'll give you that."

"Speaking of that, why did you say that?"

"Because I knew if he knows that you're not the father he'll still have a chance."

"Oh, ok." Troy pulled in front of Gabriella's apartment.

"Hold up Gabs, what about your sister?" Troy asked Gabriella once they reached Gabriella's apartment door.

"Oh shit I completely forgot about her." Gabriella unlocked her door, and walked in to her apartment and Troy followed closing the door and locking it. They both walked in the kitchen and were shocked to see Tina in a skimpy outfit and stripper boots.**(AN: You all know what they look like)**

"Oh God." Troy covered his eyes in disgust.

"Hey Gabi, is that you Troy?" Tina asked excitedly

"Yeah."

"Oh, wow Troy age sure as hell treated you well." Tina said smiling suggestively at Troy.

"Hi Tina, I'm going to your room Gabs, I'd rather not see my girlfriend's little sister with no clothes on." Troy walked to Gabriella's room and Tina was watching him the whole time.

"Excuse me." Gabriella said snapping her fingers in Tina's face.

"Quit staring at my boyfriend."

"Just because he's taken doesn't mean I can't stare."

"How did you get into my apartment?"

"By the way you need some different locks, anyone can just break in." Tina said

"Whatever I want to set some rules." Tina groaned loudly and pushed herself up on the counter.

"Rule number one, culo off the counter." Gabriella said Tina roller her eyes and slid off the counter.

"Rule number two, keep all hands and eyes off of Troy. Rule number three, all your little boy toys, can't spend the night they have to be _out _of the house by midnight. Rule number four, all smoking is to be done outside, I don't want that smell in my home. Rule number five, wear your normal clothes at all times, I don't want to experience what just happened again. Rule number six, keep you little nasty stripper friends out of my house. I don't want Spice and Vegas all over my apartment, are we clear?"

"Yeah, yeah whatever, when is rent due?"

"Rent's due first of the month, you owe me rent for this month, you're a few days late which mean it's going to be, hold on…multiply by 5 carry the 2 um…750."

"What? I get that in one night!" Tina exclaimed

"Then I guess you better get to work. Goodnight!" Gabriella said walking back to her room, Gabriella opened the door, and saw that her candles were lit, there was music playing and the lights were dimmed and saw Troy standing on the other side of the bed.

"Is someone trying to get lucky tonight?" Gabriella asked while closing her bedroom door

"I just wanted to treat you to a special night because you're so stressed out." Troy said approaching Gabriella, Troy grabbed Gabriella and led her to the bead.

"Aww, Troy you're so sweet you didn't have to do this." Gabriella kissed Troy on the lips.

"I want to do this." Gabriella and Troy shared a long kiss, the kiss soon turned passionate as they onto Gabriella's bed. Soon clothes were removed and Troy was on top of Gabriella. Then all of a sudden the door burst open and Gabriella pushed Troy off of her causing him to fall to the floor.

"Gabi I'm home!" Tina slurred

"What the hell Tina?" Gabriella yelled covering herself.

"Ooops, I'm sorry." Tina said giggling

"Gabriella what the hell?" Troy asked from the floor

"Ok, you know what I can't do this. Tina get your shit, I'm taking you back to Maria's."

"No, Gabi look I'll be quiet you won't even know I'm here."

"I don't care, get your shit and let's go." Gabriella said getting out of the bed while keeping the blanket wrapped around her.

"Troy, where did you throw my clothes?"

"That's not on my mind right now Gabs, because someone threw me off the bed."

"Stop bitching about it Troy, just tell me where you threw my clothes."

"Yeah, you weren't the one who was thrown off the bed." Gabriella found her clothes and quickly put them back on

"Troy, get off the floor, you're fine. I'll be back. I'm taking your car." Gabriella said grabbing her purse and Troy's car keys. Gabriella walked to the door as Troy was standing up and putting his clothes on.

"Umm, what do you think you're doing?" Gabriella asked

"Putting my clothes on."

"No, no, no, no I want you take those clothes back off, and wait. I want to finish what I started when I get back." Gabriella winked at Troy and then closed the door. Gabriella walked out to the living room and saw Tina passed out on the couch. Gabriella sighed heavily and rub her temples. She should've had Troy carry her to the car.

* * *

Gabriella pulled up in front of Maria's and Greg's. she sighed heavily as she got out of the car, she was going to have Greg carry Tina inside the house. Gabriella was not going to carry Tina again, after carrying her down three flights of stairs. Gabriella walked up to the door and ringed the doorbell. The door opened to reveal Maria. Gabriella sighed inwardly, she really didn't have the time to deal with Maria right now.

"So, you came crawling back?"

"Maria, I'm just dropping off your precious daughter. Greg! Can you get Tina, she's passed out in the car." Gabriella called out into the house. Greg walked outside and went up to the car and got Tina out of the car, Greg then carried Tina into the house.

"What the hell did you do to my daughter?" Maria yelled

"I didn't do shit to Tina, she's not your only daughter you know." Gabriella yelled

"I wish she was." Maria said in a low voice

"Well, she's back home just to let you know, your little perfect daughter's a pot head, drunk, stripper, whore." Gabriella said

"There you go again, you were always jealous of Tina!"

"I'm jealous because you love her more than me!"

"I love her more because I can't stand looking at your face. You look just like your deadbeat father who left me because of you."

"What? He left because of your crazy ass!" Gabriella acted like the words didn't hurt but they really did.

"You know what Gabriella, I am just tired of your mess. You were such an ungrateful daughter I gave you everything, the best clothes, sent you to the best schools and then you make your father leave me!"

"Well, my father was raping me almost every night so I'm fucking sorry! Fucking excuse me!" Gabriella yelled

"Lies, you just made that up, so that he would leave me."

"You know what believe what the hell you want Maria, I'm fucking done with you. Fuck you and fuck your precious daughter. You'll get what you always wanted. You won't ever hear from me again." Gabriella turned to walk away.

"At least, I took care of you, unlike you who got an abortion!" Maria yelled, Gabriella turned around a walked up to Maria and slapped her in the face making her fall to the floor, Greg was quick to her side.

"You made me do it!" Gabriella yelled

"Gabriella, what's wrong with you?"

"She's crazy Greg, you see what she did." Maria said, while Greg helped her

"You fucking watched my father rape me! You were standing right there, I called for you, but you just stood there! You know what Maria you're a bitch! Yep you're a little b-i-t-c-h! I can't take it anymore, I hope you fucking die Maria." With that Gabriella stormed off and got into the Troy's car. Once Gabriella got into the car, she broke out in tears. Gabriella wiped her tears, she wasn't going to let her mother make her cry. Gabriella started the car and drove away.

* * *

Gabriella entered her apartment and closed the door behind her. Gabriella went to her room and smiled when she saw Troy asleep on her bed. Gabriella closed the door behind her, Gabriella changed her clothed and then got into the bed. Gabriella then wrapped her arm around Troy which made him stir and wake up, Troy turned so the he can face Gabriella.

"Hey, sorry I fell asleep."

"It's ok." Gabriella said her voice shaky

"Are you ok?" Troy asked, Gabriella shook her no as she began to cry again.

"What happened Gab?" Gabriella shook her head again.

"Just hold me." Troy then pulled Gabriella closer to him, as she cried into his chest.

* * *

**I lose my way  
And it's not too long before you point it out  
I cannot cry  
Because I know that's weakness in your eyes  
I'm forced to fake  
A smile, a laugh everyday of my life  
My heart can't possibly break  
When it wasn't even whole to start with**

**Because of you**  
**I never stray too far from the sidewalk**  
**Because of you**  
**I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt**  
**Because of you**  
**I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me**  
**Because of you**  
**I am afraid**

**Because of You by: Kelly Clarckson**


	11. Supersonic

Chapter 11: Supersonic

Gabriella woke up and looked over and saw that Troy was gone. She smelled food cooking in the kitchen. Gabriella put on one of Troy's shirts and made her way to the kitchen. Gabriella stood at the doorway of the kitchen, she smirked, Troy was cooking in just his boxers.

"You sure made yourself welcome." Gabriella said causing Troy to turn around and smirk at Gabriella, Troy then turned his attention back to the food. Gabriella then walked up to Troy leaned up against the counter.

"What ya making?" Gabriella asked

"Well, I'm making you a veggie omelet, with turkey sausage."

"Troy, where did find all of this? I don't have any of these things here."

"Oh I went to the store earlier this morning."

"Troy you don't have to do all this stuff for me."

"I know I don't have to, I want to. Well, it's done, you can sit down." Troy said before quickly kissing Gabriella.

"Why did you kiss me? I have morning breath." Gabriella whined

"So do I."

"You're disgusting Troy."

"That's why you like me." Gabriella rolled her eyes.

"You know I wouldn't mind waking up to this every day." Gabriella said playfully

"Maybe you can return the favor?" Troy asked raising his eyebrow.

"Ha, that was cute, but I wouldn't hold your breath."

* * *

"Oh my goodness Troy, that was really good." Gabriella said surprised

"You make it sound like I don't know how to cook." Troy said

"Do we need to bring up the donut incident?" Gabriella questioned

"That could've happened to anybody."

"You almost burned your house down."

"That was not my fault, if memory serves me right someone was distracting me." Troy said making Gabriella blush.

"Just because I was with you isn't an excuse for almost burning your house down."

"Yeah I tried that with my mom, she wasn't too happy."

"Troy, you burned the kitchen down."

"It's not we still couldn't eat, it's called fast food." Gabriella shook her head

"Men." Troy smirked at Gabriella

"We should go get dressed, we are going out today."

"Where are we going?" Gabriella asked hopefully

"It's a surprise.

"Can you at least tell me so I know what to wear?"

"Just dress casual."

"Fine, so when are we leaving?"

"It about an hour."

"Troy, that's not enough time for me to get ready. I have to take a shower, do my hair, choose an outfit…"

"Gabriella, we have time."

"Just let you know, we're going to be leaving about thirty minutes late." Gabriella said standing up and walking back to her room.

Just as Gabriella had predicted, it had been an hour and thirty minutes before she emerged from her room. Gabriella was wearing a blue fitted blouse with white skinny jeans, and blue flats. Her hair was in a messy bun.

"You look amazing." Troy said kissing Gabriella on the forehead.

"Thank you." Gabriella said while blushing furiously

"Come on, we don't want to be late." Troy said as they left Gabriella's apartment

"Troy seriously just tell me where we're going." Gabriella said

"Come on Gabs, you know me by now." Troy smirked at Gabriella who rolled her eyes. Then Troy pulled up in front of his parents house.

"We're going to you parent's house."

"No, I left my wallet here the other day. I'll be back." Troy got out of the car and went up to his parent's house. Troy ranged the doorbell and was met with his older sister Kara.

"Troy, how are you?" Kara asked engulfing Troy in a hug.

"I'm fine." Then Troy walked into the house and closed the door behind him

"What you doing here?" Kara asked

"I left my wallet here the other day."

"Oh, it's in the living room, mom told me you where seeing Gabriella again." Kara said as they walked into the living room.

"Yeah, we started dating a little over a month ago."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Kara asked punching Troy in his arm. Troy rubbed his arm that really hurt because Kara used to box.

"I didn't think about it, why do I have to tell everyone that I'm seeing somebody." Before Kara could respond Gabriella entered the living room.

"Why aren't you in the car?" Troy asked

"If you haven't noticed I'm almost four months pregnant which means I need to pee. Hey Kara."

"Hey Gabi."

"Wait, why aren't you so excited?" Troy asked Kara

"Because I saw her at the store and told her about us." Gabriella said

"I didn't tell you?"

"No you didn't."

"Well, she's you sister not mine. Kara's where the bathroom?"

"Down the hall on your left." Gabriella nodded as she went to use the bathroom. As soon as Gabriella closed the door to the bathroom Kara punched Troy in his arm causing him to groan in pain.

"Why do you keep hitting me?"

"Because I'm older than you."

"Damn Kara that shit still hurts."

"I hope it leaves a bruise."

"Can I have my wallet now?"

"Say that Kara Franklin is the best person in whole entire world and Troy Bolton is just a loser." Kara said Troy rolled his eyes

"Give me my wallet Kara."

"Say it. I can't hear you." Troy sighed heavily

"Kara Franklin is the best person in the world and Troy Bolton is just a loser, give my damn wallet back."

"You forgot, in the whole entire world." Troy snatched his wallet back from Kara who just laughed,

"You know I'm just playing with you." Kara said while gently pushing Troy.

"Yeah, whatever where are mom and dad?"

"They took Miley to the zoo, so I'm staying here till they come back." Before Troy could say anything Gabriella walked back out into the living room. Troy wrapped arm around Gabriella's waist and kissed her forehead.

"Well, we have to get going. See you later Kara." Troy said ushering Gabriella out of the house.

"Bye you two, don't do anything I would do." Kara called out to them as they approached the car. Troy got to his side of the car and started looking for his car keys.

"Hey Gabs, you have my keys?" Troy asked, Gabriella reached in her purse took out Troy's keys and tossed them to him. Troy unlocked the door and they both got in the car.

"Why didn't you tell me you saw Kara?" Troy asked

"I never really thought about it, you know it happened right after Kadie left so there was a lot on my plate."

"I understand."

"Can I turn on the radio?"

"Sure." Gabriella reached forward and turned on the radio and the song "Supersonic" by J.J. Fad came on.

"Oh my goodness, I love this song." Gabriella said excitedly

"This song right here?" Troy questioned

"You don't know Supersonic? Oh my goodness Troy have you been for the past twenty years?"

"Not listening to a rap girl group." Troy said smirking Gabriella ignored him and started singing along to the song.

_Uh, uh, uh, yeah, it's finally my turn to rock the mic__  
Because my devastating beats I know you will like__  
You see my beat box is fresh, it'll blow your mind__  
And if you don't like my beats I'll go big in your behind_

_Supersonic_

_Supersonic_

_Now you party people know what Supersonic means  
__We didn't try to brag 'cause J.J. Fad is just too clean  
__Now baby, don't you know that our rhymes are so bionic  
__Don't listen too hard, don't be Supersonic  
Supersonic_

_Supersonic__  
_

"Troy are you serious? You never heard Supersonic?"

"I don't I was listening to girl groups when I was growing up."

"Stop playing this is my song, Oh here comes my favorite part."

_The S is for super and the U is for unique_

_The P is perfection and you know that we are freaks_

_The E is for exotic and the R is for raps_

_So tell those nosey people just to stay the hell back_

_Supersonic  
Them big everlasting ears  
Supersonic  
They can hear what I say faster than I can say it  
Supersonic  
They better chill (Rock box)  
It's like, it's like  
She's Supersonic  
You ran out of words  
Hit it, Baby-D_

_I'm light-skinned, devastatin', I know you think I'm empty headed_  
_That's all right,cause they all know I took your man and anyway_

_Always rappin', always clappin', everybody always say I'm happy_  
_If you try to hang with me you should find it's true you see_

_I'm always rockin', never stoppin', devastatin' rappin' lady_  
_When I'm on the microphone I sing to all these imitators_  
_Freaky is her_  
_Deffer is her_  
_Everybody say I'm different_  
_There's no other angel lover, everybody know I'm covered_  
_Clientele is a pearl, everybody know in jail_  
_To the beat so you can tell everybody know your cell_

_I saw my llama llama llama_  
_Do my nama see me?_  
_Now my llama nama do_  
_My llama llama nama see me_  
_Now my llama nama do_  
_My llama llama nama see me_  
_Now my llama nama see me,_  
_I'm a do my llama hum uh_

_Yeah (Yeah)_  
_That's it (That's it)_

Troy was laughing at Gabriella, by time she finished

"Don't laugh at me I know you have an old song that you absolutely love."

"No I don't." Troy said still laughing

"Oh you're lying! I know it." Gabriella said

"Gabriella I'm not lying."

"Yeah whatever, I remember a certain someone used to be in love with Whitney Houston."

"Hey, she's a classic."

"I'm not saying she wasn't I just remember when someone wanted to go to her concert." Gabriella said eyeing Troy.

"Well Whitney's better than J.J. FAD, damn it."

"I knew you knew the song! Ha!" Gabriella exclaimed. Troy then pulled up to the Rio Grande Botanic Garden parking lot.

"Oh my goodness Troy, I haven't been here since our…"

"Our first date." Troy finished as he looked at Gabriella. Troy got out of the car and then walked over to Gabriella's side and helped her out of the car. Troy lead Gabriella to the garden that they went to on their first date which was the Ceremonial Rose Garden, Gabriella noticed that no one else was there except for them and the workers.

"Troy why are we the only ones here?" Gabriella asked

"I rented the park for the whole day." Troy said

"Troy, how did you afford that?"

"That's doesn't matter." Gabriella gasped at the sight before her. There was a picnic table, with assorted foods, and rose petals were all over the place and there was soft music playing.

"Troy, this is beautiful." Gabriella said trying to hold back her tears.

"I wanted to surprise you, and I thought that this would be a good idea."

"I love it Troy." Gabriella quickly kissed Troy, before he lead them to table and took their seat.

* * *

It was now almost seven and after Troy and Gabriella had finished their lunch. Troy surprised Gabriella with a candle lit walk in a nearby park.

"Troy how did you plan all of this?" Gabriella asked

"Well, Kara's husband is part of the keeping the park clean or something like that. I asked him to pull some strings and here we are."

"Troy this is some romantic, it's been a long time since I've been treated like this."

"Gabriella, can I ask you one thing? Why did we break up?" Gabriella sighed heavily

"Troy, let's not ruin the rest of the evening."

"Gabriella, this has been bothering me ever since high school, can you please tell me why did we break up?"

"I was scared."

"Scared of what?"

"Scared that you would've left me."

"Why would you think that?"

"Troy we were two years apart. I mean do you really think you would want to date a 15 year old while you're in college."

"Yes, because I was in love with you."

"You loved me back then?"

"Yes, Gabriella and we could've made it work out."

"I know but I was young then and I made a huge mistake."

"Well, everyone deserves a second chance."

"Can we go, my feet are starting to hurt."

"Yeah sure." Despite Gabriella's whishes, Troy carried her back to the car since her feet her hurting. They got in the car and were on their way back home. Then all of a sudden Whitney Houston's "I Wanna Dance With Somebody" came on the radio and Gabriella gasped.

"This is the song! This is your favorite song by Whitney Houston." Gabriella said

"Oh please Gabriella I don't even remember the words."

_Cause when the night falls my lonely heart falls  
__Oh I wanna dance with somebody  
__I wanna feel the heat with somebody  
__I wanna dance with somebody  
__With somebody who loves me._

Gabriella burst out into laughter.

"Oh my gosh that was the funniest thing I've ever seen."

"What just happened, no one must know about it. This only stays between us."

"Okay Troy." Troy pulled up in front of Gabriella's apartment building.

"Troy, you don't have to walk me I'm right there."

"Are you sure?"

"Troy, I'm sure. See you later." They shared a quick kiss before Gabriella got out of the car. Troy waited until Gabriella got in her apartment before driving off. Gabriella closed the door behind her. Troy's question really threw her off, she didn't want to tell him what really happened, that might break them up. She knew she had to tell him soon, but he doesn't know won't hurt him Gabriella thought. Gabriella doesn't know that she's in for a rude awakening.

* * *

_**We're J.J. Fad and we're here to rock  
Rhymes like ours could never be stopped  
See, there's three of us and I know we're fresh  
Party rockers, non-stoppers, and our names are def  
See, the 'J' is for just, the other for jammin'  
The 'F' is for fresh, 'A' and 'D' def  
Behind the turntables is DJ Train  
Mixin' and scratchin' is the name of the game  
Now here's a little somethin' 'bout nosy people  
It's not real hard, it's plain and simple  
Baby-D**_

_**Supersonic**_  
_**Supersonic**_

_**Supersonic motivating rhymes are creating**_  
_**And everybody knows that J.J. Fad is devastating**_  
_**We know you like us girls so you better get steril**_  
_**'Cause we are the homechicks that are rockin' your world**_

_**Supersonic**_  
_**Supersonic**_

**Supersonic by: J.J. FAD**

* * *

**AN: I am so sorry about the wait, it's just a lot has been going on right now. I started my dance summer intensive so yeah and I have a performance and competition coming up. So don't expect another update soon.**


	12. Is This the Way Love Feels

Chapter 12: Is This the Way Love Feels

**AN: I put pictures in my profile for this story. Go check them out!**

* * *

Gabriella was in her office, she was five months pregnant today and was going in to get the check up. Today she was going to find out the sex of her baby. She was so excited, she didn't know with Kadie because Alex wanted it to be a surprise. She hated not knowing, but Alex didn't know that Gabriella asked her doctor a month before Kadie was born if she was a girl or not. Long story short, Gabriella got her way. Gabriella was so happy that it was Friday. She could go home and not have to worry about work. This weekend after Gabriella's appointment, she and Troy were going to a beach house that Troy's family own in Los Angles. They are going to fly over to L.A. after Gabriella's appointment. Troy thinks that Gabriella needs a break from everything. They were staying there for four days. Then Gabriella's phone rang Gabriella sighed heavily before answering the phone.

"D.A. Gabriella Montez how may I help you?"

"**Gabriella, this is Stan."** Gabriella inwardly groaned

"Yes Stan, what do you need _this time_?" Gabriella said while rubbing her temples

"**I was wondering when do you plan on coming back from you trip?"**

"Whenever I come back Stan." Gabriella was growing really tired of Stan, she had half the mind to fire him but he was one of the best out of his group. She'd be a fool to even consider letting him go based on his performance.

"**Well, I just wanted to ask you a question."**

"Stan, I'm right down the hall, you could've just came to my office." Gabriella said annoyingly. Sometimes she just wanted to rip her hair out.

"**No I didn't want to bother you."** What the hell does he think he's doing now?

"Stan, was that all you needed?"

"Act…" Gabriella didn't let him finish before hanging up on him. Gabriella then laid her head down on her desk. Then her personal phone rang. Gabriella groaned loudly, she sat up and then glared at the phone. Gabriella picked up her phone.

"This better be important." Gabriella said

"**You know, I think going to your appointment is pretty important."**

"Hey Troy."

"**Hey, what's wrong with you?"**

"Work, answer me this Troy how can someone ask the same question fifty different ways?" Gabriella heard Troy chuckle

"This is not funny Troy. I'm exhausted and I'm ready to go to the beach house."

"**Would it make you feel better if I tell you that I'm in your building?"**

"Troy, that would so make my day."

"**Well, this looks like your lucky day. I', just getting in the elevator I'll be there in about five minutes."**

"Ok, see you then." Gabriella hanged up her phone and then preceded to gather her things. Five minutes later someone knocked at Gabriella's door.

"Come in!" the door opened to reveal Troy.

"Hey." Troy walked up to Gabriella and they shared a quick kiss.

"You almost ready?"

"Yup." Gabriella grabbed her purse and briefcase. Then they both left the room. Gabriella closed her door and locked it. Then they left the building.

"Are you excited for your appointment today?"

Troy said as they both got in the car. Troy then drove away for the hospital

"Yes, that was the only thing that kept a smile on my face today."

"So, do you want me to wait for you or…?" Troy trailed off.

"Troy, I want you to come with me." Troy looked surprised

"Are you sure?"

"Wouldn't I be sure if I asked you to?"

"Yeah."

"Troy you're so cute." Gabriella said grabbing Troy's hand reassuringly.

* * *

They reached the hospital, and made their way to the Labor Ward. Gabriella sat down as Troy signed them in. Troy then walked over and sat down next to Gabriella.

"I've never been to one of these things before." Troy whispered

"Troy, it's an appointment."

"I know but you always come with Taylor, this is the first time I've been in here."

"Montez?" A nurse said then Troy stood up, helped Gabriella stand up and followed the nurse.

Gabriella and Troy were in the room waiting for the doctor. Then Gabriella's Dr. Cho entered the room.

"Hello, Mrs. Montez." Dr. Cho then looked up at Troy and smiled

"Is this Mr. Montez?"

"No, he's my boyfriend."

"Ok, so how have you been Ms. Montez?" Dr. Cho asked while he was setting up.

"I've been great."

"On a scale of one to ten what's your stress level?" Dr. Cho asked

"Umm…eight."

"Ms. Montez." Dr. Cho said disapprovingly

"I know, I know, it's just lately my job has been so stressful."

"Try, to minimize you're stress level, we want to keep that baby in there for four more months. Lift up your shit please." Gabriella rolled up her shirt.

"This might be cold." Dr. Cho, squeezed the gel onto Gabriella's stomach. Then grabbed the probe and rolled it around Gabriella's stomach.

"Alright, there's the baby. I see two arms, two hands, ten fingers two legs, two feet ten toes. Do you want to know the sex of the baby?"

"Yes." Gabriella said excitedly

"Congratulations Ms. Montez you're having a boy." Gabriella gasped happily

"A boy?" Gabriella said

"Yes, let me make some pictures and then I'll give them to you." Then Dr. Cho handed Gabriella a towel so that she can wipe off her stomach.

"You two can go wait out in the lobby while I'll go get the pictures." Then Dr. Cho left the room.

"Oh my goodness Troy, can you believe it? I'm having a little boy."

"That's great Gabs, I'm so happy for you." Although on the inside Troy was whishing that the baby was his and not Alex's. Troy helped Gabriella off the examination table, and then they left the room. After Gabriella got her pictures and made her ext appointment, her and Troy were on their way to Los Angles.

The plane ride wasn't that long. They got their bags and then Troy said that they had to wait for the car he rented. They got the car and Troy then drove to the beach house. Troy parked the car in front of the house Gabriella gasped at the sight of the house. It was beautiful.

"Oh Troy, this is amazing." Gabriella said while getting out of the car.

"Hey, about you go inside and rest while I our get our bags." Troy handed Gabriella the keys and then Gabriella walked up the steps, she unlocked and opened the door and was in awe. The beach house was huge. Gabriella turned around to see Troy closing the door behind him.

"Troy, this place is huge." Gabriella said looking around.

"It's not that big."

"Not that big? Troy, my house wasn't that big. This is like huge." Gabriella said was walked into the living room. Troy placed their bags on the couch and then he walked up to Gabriella ad wrapped his arms around her from behind.

"Troy, I am so happy that we came out here this weekend. Can we go to the beach?"

"Sure, you can get changed in the bedroom." Gabriella grabbed her bag and went upstairs to get changed.

It has been thirty minutes and Gabriella was still upstairs. Troy went up there to check on her. As soon as he was upstairs he heard Gabriella throwing up in the bathroom. Troy quickly made his way to the bathroom down the hall as saw Gabriella hunched over the toilet. Troy approached Gabriella, then he sat down next to her, he pulled her hair off her face and was soothingly rubbing her back. Once Gabriella was finished, she sat back up and leaned against Troy.

"Do you want to stay in today?" Troy asked Gabriella simply nodded her head. Troy stood up and the helped Gabriella stand up. They went back to the bedroom and Gabriella laid down on the bed. Troy then sat on the bed.

"You want me to get you anything?"

"Some tea."

"Ok."

"I'm sorry Troy, this weekend was supposed to be nice, but now I'm all sick…"

"Hey, it's ok. You just rest ok, I'll right back with your tea." Troy then left the room, then Gabriella's cell phone rang. Gabriella reached over and answered her phone.

"Hello" Gabriella said weakly into the phone.

"**Gabi? You sound like hell." **Taylor said

"Thank you so much." Gabriella said sarcastically

"**I'm so sorry Gabi, but are you ok?"**

"Yes I'm fine Tay, I just feel a little weak."

"**Oh, well I hope you feel better."**

"Is there any reason as to why you called me?" Gabriella asked

"**I just wanted to make sure you guys got there safely."**

"Well, we did."

"**Alright, I'm gonna let you get your rest I hope you feel better hun."**

"Thanks Tay I love you."

"**Love you too bye."**

"Bye." Gabriella hung up her phone, and placed it down in her purse. Gabriella then rolled to her side and closed her eyes, before she knew it she had fallen asleep.

A few minutes later Troy was making his way upstairs with Gabriella's tea. He entered the room and saw that Gabriella was sound asleep. He smiled slightly, he walked up to the bed and placed Gabriella's tea on the nightstand. Troy then placed a blanket over Gabriella. He kissed her forehead, he then left the room and went back downstairs. Troy went into the kitchen and decided to get their dinner started. Troy was at the stove grilling the chicken, when he phone started to ring. Troy, the grabbed his phone and answered it.

"Talk to me."

"**Hey Bro."**

"What's up Drew?"

"**Nothing, hey I have a question."**

"Shoot."

"**Are roses too romantic for the first date?"**

"Yeah, you might scare her if you have roses."

"**Damn it, so should I buy other flowers?"**

"Yeah, what are her favorite flowers?"

"**Sunflowers."**

"Then, get her sunflowers, it shows that you remembered her favorite flowers. Big bonus points."

"**Thanks Troy."**

"Sure no problem, wait a minute aren't Natalie's favorite flower sunflowers?"

"**You know what look at the time? I have to go Troy."**

"Dude, you're going out with Nat?"

"**Listen, I gotta go."**

"Damn, you're finally about to lose your "V" card." Troy teased

"**Go to hell Troy." **

"Right back at you man." With that Drew hung up the phone and Troy laughed as he put his phone back in his pocket. Troy looked up and saw that Gabriella was walking into the kitchen.

"Hey sleepy head." Gabriella walked up to Troy and they shared a quick kiss, then Gabriella leaned back against the counter.

"How was your nap?"

"It was good, I'm so sorry, this weekend was supposed to be romantic and I ruined it with me being sick."

"Hey, you didn't ruin the weekend, we're here right? That's all that matters."

"Thanks, so this smells good."

"Chicken Parmesan, with mashed potatoes and string beans."

"Sounds good I can't wait."

"Well, it's done so we can go ahead and eat."

* * *

Troy set up a candle lit dinner in the dining room where he and Gabriella ate.

"Troy this is amazing."

"Something slight, Gabs guess what."

"What?"

"Drew and Natalie are going out on a date."

"Shut the hell up."

"I'm serious."

"About time, there was so much sexual tension between the two." Gabriella winced in pain. Troy looked at her with worry in his eyes.

"Are you ok?"

"The baby just moved." Gabriella happily said placing a hand over her stomach.

"You wanna feel?" Gabriella asked.

"Um…"

"Troy, come here." Gabriella said, Troy stood up and walked over to Gabriella, Gabriella grabbed his hand and placed it on her stomach, and sure enough the baby kicked. Troy was in shock.

"He likes you." Gabriella said tearfully

"Why are you crying?" Troy asked, while wiping away Gabriella's tears.

"I'm just so happy. Yeah I was pregnant before, but Alex wasn't with me when Kadie first moved even when I told him he didn't care."

"Well, I'm happy to be sharing this moment with you." Troy said sincerely.

"Aww, Troy." Gabriella ad Troy shared a kiss, then Gabriella felt the baby kick string this time causing her to pull away from the kiss.

"I think, he wants you to get off his mommy." Gabriella said smiling at Troy.

"How about, you go on and get ready for bed and I'll meet you up in there once I'm done." They shared a quick kiss before Gabriella went upstairs. Troy just realized that at that moment, that he was in love with Gabriella.

* * *

_**What's the feeling that I get  
Every single time I look deep into your eyes  
What's the tingle that I feel  
At the touch of your hand up & down my spine  
What's so funny, in my belly tryna tell me something  
Feels like butterflies  
What's the feeling, what's the tingle, what's the tickle,  
What's the world got for you and I**_

_**And I swear it's real,**_  
_**Yes it is can't nobody ever tell me otherwise**_  
_**And I swear I feel,**_  
_**No I can't deny what I'm feeling inside**_

_**Is this the way love feels?**_  
_**Have I found it for real?**_  
_**What will time reveal?**_  
_**Is this the way love feels?**_

**Is This the Way Love Feels by: Chrisette Michele**

* * *

**I am soooooooo sorry for the late update, I've been having writers block on this chapter and I was finishing up my summer reading and my mother banned me from using my laptop. But I will try to update every Saturday, if not Saturday then Sunday. But do not expect an update during the week.**


	13. Love Is You

Chapter 13: Love Is You

It had been a few days since Gabriella ad Troy got back from their trip to the beach house. Gabriella loved every second of it, well except when she was sick. Other than that it was the perfect trip. On their last day at the beach house, Troy treated Gabriella to a day at the spa for the whole day. By the time she got back, she saw that there were rose petals all over the place and candles were lit. Well there was no explaining what happened next, the weekend was perfect, Gabriella was now going out for lunch with Taylor.

Gabriella was about to leave her office when she opened her door she saw Stan standing there which made her slightly jump.

"Damn it Stan." Gabriella said

"I'm sorry I was just coming in to ask you something."

"I'm officially on break, if you want to ask me a question leave a note." Gabriella said as she waddled to the elevator and left the building.

Gabriella finally made it to the restaurant where she and Taylor were having lunch. Gabriella saw Taylor already sitting outside at their table. Thank God she didn't feel like walking inside. Gabriella approached the table and sat down. When she sat down the waiter came and took their order.

"Sorry I'm late."

"It's ok, what's this glow I see?" Taylor asked with a raised eyebrow

"What are you talking about?"

"You're glowing is what I mean."

"I am not."

"You're shining like this little light of mine."

"Taylor I'm just really excited."

"So how did your appointment go?"

"Well, looks like you're getting a god son." Gabriella said smiling Taylor gasp.

"You're having a boy!" Taylor exclaimed

"Yeah."

"Oh my goodness congratulations, have you been thinking names?"

"Yes I already have two, the first one is Ethan Tyler and the other one is Logan Tyler."

"Is the baby going to have Alex's last name?"

"No, he is going to be a Montez."

"I think Bolton sounds better." Gabriella rolled her eyes.

"Tay, we've only been dating for a few months."

"I know true love when I see it."

"Taylor, we haven't said we love each other yet."

"Don't you love him?"

"Yeah but I don't know if I should tell him."

"Gabriella that boy is heads over heels for you." the waiter brought out their food and left again.

"Taylor I just don't want to break his heart like high school."

"What happened, one day you guys were together the next day you guys act as if you never spoke a day in your life."

"It's complicated."

"Oh I got time honey, I'm off work and I don't have to pick up the boys till three."

"Can we eat our food first?" Taylor giggled and Gabriella rolled her eyes.

After lunch Gabriella and Taylor decided to go on a walk.

"So why did you and Troy break up in the first place?" Gabriella sighed heavily

"You're not gonna believe this, so you remember prom night and how me and Troy left kinda early."

"Yeah, where did you guys go?"

"Troy got a hotel room for us."

"Awww, your first time was after prom."

"Yeah, well the week before graduation the next month I realized that I missed my period, so I took a test and I was pregnant at fifteen."

"What?"

"I told my mom, she said that if I didn't break up with Troy she would tell the police about our relationship."

"That would put him in jail, what happened to the baby? Oh honey did you miscarry?"

"No, my mother made me abort the baby a few months after graduation."

"Oh my gosh I am so sorry, I know that must've been hard for you and Troy."

"Troy didn't know that I was pregnant let alone had an abortion."

"Gabriella how can you keep something like that from him?"

"Look, I was a scared pregnant fifteen year old, I couldn't take care of a baby."

"But did you really want that abortion? Or was it your mother?"

"Taylor, I couldn't take care of the baby and that's final."

"Gabriella, you have to tell Troy sooner or later."

"What Troy doesn't know won't hurt him."

"Gab…"

"Taylor just drop it I don't want to talk about it anymore."

"Ok fine." There was an awkward silence between the two.

"So, how are you and Chad?"

"We're good, you know I'm thinking about quitting my job."

"What?"

"I was always gone, I had to travel a lot and I don't want to miss one second of the boys' life."

"What made you come to this decision?"

"Well, I'll never forget, C.J. was 9 months old, and I had to go on a business trip. Chad called me and C.J. said his first word, and it was 'Mommy'. I don't want miss that with Corey and Cameron, so I'm going to quit my job and teach at East High, they need a Chemistry teacher anyway."

"That's great Tay, good for you."

"Yeah, I felt like I wasn't spending enough time with my family."

"Congratulations."

"Thanks, so how are you ad Troy Boy?"

"Good, he felt the baby kick when we were at the beach house."

"Awww, that's so sweet."

"I was so happy to be able to share that moment with him."

"I know he was excited."

"Yeah, what time is it?"

"It's almost one."

"Ok, I have to get back to work. See you later Tay." Gabriella hugged Taylor.

"Ok Gabi, and please tell Troy, he deserves to know." Gabriella sighed heavily ad turned to walk away.

"Bye Taylor."

Gabriella was walking down the hall to her office, when Gabriella opened the door she sighed heavily.

"What is it now Stan?" Gabriella asked, Stan was getting on her last nerve she has half the mind to fire him.

"I just wanted to know more about this case we're working on."

"Stan, please when I told you that my door was always open, there were some limitations to that."

"Am I bothering you?"

"Yes, yes Stan you are." Gabriella said in her calmest voice.

"You're like this annoying little fly that no matter what I do, you keep coming back. Stan, you can ask me questions but when you call my office all day and then call my house at one in the morning that pisses me the fuck off because I'm pregnant and I'm tired which means my patience is shorter than what it usually is. So please keep your dumb ass questions to yourself alright." Gabriella finished

"So, me asking you what time you get off is completely out of the question?"

"Stan if you don't get out of my office in the next five seconds I'm throwing something!" Stan quickly got out of her office as Gabriella reached to grab something. Gabriella put her head in her hands. Then her phone started ringing. Gabriella glared at her phone, she answered the phone.

"You better have a damn good reason for calling me."

"**You sound so hostile Gabriella."**

"What the fuck do you want Alex?"

"**I just wanted to let you know that we have another hearing in two weeks."**

"Alex, I already knew that why the hell are you calling me?"

"**Just to talk Gabriella, we can't be civil around each other?"**

"Goodbye Alex." Gabriella hung up the phone and groaned angrily.

* * *

Troy was sitting in the cafeteria with Drew.

"I'm so serious dude."

"Troy, no you're wrong." Then Natalie walked up to them and sat down.

"What are you two gossiping about?"

"Troy just told me that Blue from Blue's Clues is a girl." Natalie frowned at Troy and Drew.

"You two are doctors and this is the conversation you come up with?"

"Hey, you're boyfriend brought it up." Troy defended

"Whatever, so Troy how are you and Gabi?"

"Great, I went with her to her doctor's appointment." Troy beamed

"So you saw the baby?" Natalie asked

"Yeah, it was so fascinating I never seen that before."

"Troy, do you love Gabriella?" Natalie asked

"I mean I've always loved Gabriella even when we broke up, but yeah I think I'm in love with Gabriella."

"Aww, that is so sweet. When are you gonna tell her?"

"Tonight." Troy smiled and then Natalie squealed excitedly.

"Calm down babe, he's not gonna propose to her."

"I know but he's gonna say the 'l' word that's a big step too."

"Women." Drew said

"Says the man who cried looking at 'The Vow' last night." Natalie fired back, Troy exclaimed

"Dude, you cried looking at 'The Vow'?" Troy laughed

"You promised you wouldn't tell anybody." Drew said to Natalie.

"I'm sorry baby, I didn't mean to hurt your feelings." Natalie cooed before kissing Drew on the cheek.

"Aww isn't that cute." Troy said playfully

"Fuck off Troy." Drew said flashing the middle finger to Troy.

"Your words offend me." Before Drew could respond Troy's phone started ringing. Troy answered his phone

"Talk to me."

"**Is that the way you answer the phone? I know I raised you better than that."**

"Sorry Ma, Dr. Bolton speaking how may I help you?"

"**That's better, now I was wondering if you and Gabriella could come over tonight. I'm having a dinner for Kara and Steve because they're going back to Florida tomorrow."**

"Sure thing Ma, what time do you want us to come over?"

"**How about six."**

"Alright mom, I'll see you then."

"**Ok, love you Troy."**

"Love you Ma, bye." Troy hanged up his phone.

"Troy, did you ever tell your parents that Gabriella's pregnant." Natalie asked

"Yes I did."

"Oh really was it that time you left your phone at Gabi's?" Natalie questioned

"Or was it when you left your phone at my place?" Drew questioned also.

"Shit, I forgot to tell them."

"Troy how could you not tell your parents that Gabi's pregnant?" Natalie scolded.

"It never came up and I hate having to explain Gabriella's situation I know how much it bothers her."

"Troy, you have to tell your parents before you see them tonight." Drew explained

"How am I going to tell my parents that Gabriella is divorced, has a daughter and is pregnant with her ex-husband's child?"

"I don't know Troy you should've told them I don't know when you guys started dating." Natalie said

"No, don't listen to her Troy you did the right thing for not telling them."

"What are you talking about? So lying to his parents was the right thing to do?"

"Yes, I mean think about it, what would've happened if you told them that Gabriella was pregnant?"

"They would've threw a party."

"What would happen now?"

"They would kill me for not telling them earlier."

"So don't tell them."

"You made no sense at all." Troy said the Veronica approached them.

"Hey Ronnie." Natalie greeted

"Hey, Nat Troy and Drew I need you guys in ER right now, there was a bad accident and it's packed."

"Yeah sure, let's go Drew." They all left the cafeteria and quickly went to ER.

* * *

Gabriella had just entered her apartment, she kicked off her shoes and then slowly made her way to the living room so that she could sit down. Her back was killing her today, she got a text from Troy saying that they were going to see his parents for dinner tonight. To be honest Gabriella did not feel like going anywhere tonight. She just wanted to stay home tonight. Gabriella sat down on the couch when she sat down she felt something. She stood up and saw that it was one of Kadie's toys. Gabriella smiled as she looked at the toy, she began to cry thinking about Kadie she missed her so much. Gabriella put the toy on the coffee table and then she went to go get dressed.

By the time Gabriella was dressed Troy knocked on her front door. Gabriella walked to the door and opened it. They shared a quick kiss.

"Hey you seem tired." Troy said while Gabriella grabbed her purse.

"I am little tired." Gabriella said walking to the door.

"We can stay here." Troy was hoping that Gabriella would agree since he didn't tell his parents that she was pregnant.

"No I want to see your parents."

"Are you sure you just don't want to stay in?"

"Troy, we're going I got dressed and we're going let's go."

"I won't be mad if we stay here and just relax."

"Troy if you don't move the hell out of my way. I'm serious I'm going to shove my foot so far up your ass you're gonna have toes for teeth." Gabriella pushed Troy out if her way and closed and locked the door and waddled to the stairs then she stopped.

"Troy can you help me I can't see my feet." Gabriella asked Troy just smirked at her and helped Gabriella down the steps.

"Wipe that damn smirk off your face Bolton." Gabriella said, they finally got down the stairs and they got into the car and made their way to Troy's parents house.

They pulled up in front of the house and Troy turned off the car.

"Troy, why are we just sitting here?"

"I have something to tell you."

"What is?"

"I should've done this a long time ago."

"Troy you're scaring me."

"Ok here it goes, I didn't tell my parents that you were pregnant."

"Troy Alexander Bolton, how can you not tell your parents."

"I don't know it never came up."

"Well, you're going to have some explaining to do tonight because we're going in right now. I don't have time for this." Gabriella unbuckled her seatbelt and opened the door and was trying to get up but was failing miserably.

"Troy can you help me?" Troy got out of the car and helped Gabriella out of the car.

Troy closed Gabriella's door and then made their way to the house. They knocked on the door and Troy was getting nervous.

"I don't know why you're nervous you were supposed to tell them." Gabriella said then Lucille opened the door and smiled the looked at Gabriella and her smile fell. Lucille regained her composure

"Hey you two come in!" Troy and Gabriella walked into the house and Lucille closed the door. Troy leaned into Lucille

"Mom, I can explain."

"We'll talk later, Gabriella you look amazing."

_Yeah amazingly pregnant._ Gabriella thought.

"Come on we're all outside." Gabriella and Troy followed Lucille outside. Miley ran up to Troy.

"Uncle Troy!" Miley hugged Troy's legs.

"Hey Miley." Miley let go of Troy's legs ad then looked at Gabriella's stomach.

"Is there a baby in your stomach?" Miley asked touching Gabriella's stomach.

"Yes, there is."

"When is it gonna come out?"

"In about three months."

"When it comes can I play with it?"

"Sure, but you have to wait until he's older because he'll be too little."

"It's a boy?"

"Yes."

"Yuck, boys are icky." Troy and Gabriella laughed at Miley then Steve approached them.

"Miley there you are woah!" Steve looked at Gabriella

"I'm sorry I didn't know that you were pregnant are you having twins?" Steve asked picking up Miley.

"No just a boy."

"Oh well congratulations to you both." Steve walked away. Troy and Gabriella then walked up to Jack who looked at Gabriella in shock.

"Gabriella, it's nice to see you again, you look different."

"Yeah I know I'm pregnant it does that people."

"Sorry, I didn't mean it like that."

"It's ok Jack."

"So Troy, how's work."

"Great, thanks for asking how's retirement?"

"Great, oh next week me and your mother are going to Jamaica."

"I've always wanted to go to Jamaica."

"_Dinner's ready!" _Lucille called from inside then they all went inside.

* * *

Dinner was very awkward no one barely spoke and if they did it was only to ask to pass something.

"I'm sorry I need to state the obvious," Jack started

"Gabriella's pregnant."

"Jack." Lucille scolded

"Dad." Troy and Kara said

"It's ok, I know this is pretty awkward for everyone. Yes I'm pregnant as you can see and no it's not Troy's."

"WHAT?" Jack and Lucille said loudly.

"Let me explain."

"Gabs, you don't have to." Troy said grabbing Gabriella's hand.

"It's ok Troy, I recently just got a divorce. I came home from work one day and saw me and my daughter's bags packed and another woman sitting on my couch. My husband kicked me and my three year old daughter out of my house. A few weeks later I found out that I was pregnant. I told him and he wants nothing to do with me. Then all of the sudden he files for full custody of Kadie and I have no visitation until the custody battle is over and that was about three months ago. So that's my story, I'm sorry I should've told you earlier."

"No, Gabriella I'm so sorry that happened to you."

"Don't be sorry for me, because I don't even feel sorry for me anymore. The only thing on my mind is getting my daughter back."

"Well, now that's out in the air, I need a drink." Jack said standing up.

"Jack bring me one too." Lucille said everyone looked shocked

"What? I can't have a drink."

Lucille Gabriella and Kara were inside in the living room watching the boys play basketball outside.

"So do you know what you're having?" Lucille asked

"Yes, I'm having a boy."

"Aw, have you thought about any names?"

"Yeah Ethan Tyler and Logan Tyler, I think I'm gonna go with Ethan."

"Is the baby going to have your ex-husband's last name?" Kara asked

"Oh no, my son is going to be a Montez."

"I think Bolton sounds better." Kara said which made Gabriella smirk

"You know that's the second time I've heard that."

"Kara leave the girl alone, her and Troy will reach that step when they're ready. Gabriella can I ask you a question?" Lucille asked sitting down next to Gabriella.

"Why did you and Troy break up?"

"Um, I was scared that he would find another girl a girl his age and leave me." Gabriella said, she can't tell Lucille that she was pregnant and then got an abortion.

"Gabriella Troy would never do that." Kara said

"I know I was a silly teenager back then."

"Well the good thing is that you two are back together. Maybe there are some wedding bells in the near future." Lucille suggested with an raised eyebrow.

"Maybe, let's just get this little one born before we go planning a wedding.

It was a little bit after ten when Gabriella and Troy left his parents house. Troy then pulled Gabriella aside.

"What are you doing Troy?" Gabriella asked

"Come with me real quick." Troy lead Gabriella down a trail and they ended up at a small lake.

"Oh Troy this is beautiful, why did you bring us here?"

"I want to tell you something and I thought this would be the perfect place."

"What is it that you want to tell me?" Troy sighs heavily and then scratches the back of his neck

"Gabriella, we've dating for a few months and it's been the greatest few months of my life. I am so happy that you allowed me to experience a part of your baby's life with me. Since the first day I saw you again, my world just lit up because of you. I think about you all the time, when I wake up, when I'm at work, and before I go to sleep. Gabriella you are the last person I think before I go to bed and the first person when I wake up. What I'm trying to say is that I love you Gabriella." Gabriella went wide eyed, she then began to cry.

"Hey why are you crying?" Troy asked while wiping away Gabriella's tears.

"I love you too Troy." The two then shared a passionate kiss. They pulled away when air became a necessity.

"Come on let's get out of here." Troy said ad then he and Gabriella walked back to the car.

* * *

_**Love is kind when the world is cold  
Love stays strong when the fight gets old  
Love's a shoulder to lean on  
Love is you  
Love's like the water when the well runs dry  
Quench my thirst, keep me alive  
Just need one sip baby  
Love is you  
Love is you, love is you,  
Love is you, love is you**_

**_Is it possible, there is a kiss that's so divine_**  
**_Or am I just a fool, is it all in my mind?_**  
**_Is there something chemical_**  
**_A scientist might say_**  
**_Well love must be a drug_**  
**_To make me feel this way_**

**_Cause love's my permission to be who I am_**  
**_No inhibitions cause you understand_**  
**_Freedom to breathe oh baby_**  
**_Love is you_**

_**Love's like a kiss when the sun goes down  
Holds me tight when no one's around  
Love's what I want to hold on to  
Love is you**_

**Love Is You by: Chrisette Michele**

* * *

**AN: I don't like this chapter but hey here it is it will get better I promise you there is more drama to come to this story and don't fotget about my other fanfics I'm working on. Please R&R!**


	14. Stay

Chapter 14: Stay

Gabriella was now seven months pregnant and it was required of her job that she'd be placed on maternity leave. Gabriella hated not working, she felt like there was nothing for her to do. Gabriella sat on the couch in the living room looking at TV.

_When it comes to three year old Semaj, Duane…you ARE NOT the father! _

Gabriella sighed heavily, this was the fifth time today she's heard that phrase, can someone please be the father? It's the same thing over and over.

_When it comes to six month old Tabria, Duane…you ARE the father!_

Finally, someone knows who the father of their baby is. Gabriella changed the channel until she landed on something she could tolerate, "The Fresh Prince of Bel-Air" Gabriella loves this show. Then Gabriella's phone rang, she picked up her phone and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hey Gabi."

"Hey Tay."

"So what are you doing today?"

"I'm home I'm on maternity leave."

"_Oh yeah, so how about I come over so you won't be bored."_

"Sounds fine."

"_Ok, see ya in a few."_

"Alright bye Tay." Gabriella hanged up the phone and continued watching her show. Gabriella was just about to fall asleep when she heard someone knock on her door. Gabriella groaned loudly and got off the couch and made her way to the door. Gabriella opened the door and was engulfed in a hug.

"Nice to see you too Taylor." Gabriella said as she pulled away from the hug.

"Wow Gabi, you look huge."

"Thanks, that's exactly what I wanted to hear." Taylor walked in and Gabriella closed the door.

"Sorry, but you need to get dressed, we're going out."

"Tay, I don't feel like it." Gabriela said as she walked back into the living room and sat down.

"Gabi, come on we could just go out for lunch I know you're bored."

"Taylor I just want to relax."

"What's more relaxing than going out for lunch and then going to a spa?"

"Tay, I can't just get any massages I need a prenatal masseuse…"

"Got it covered, I found a place not too far from here."

"You really want me to go out?"

"Yes Gabi, please let's have some fun."

"OK, let me go get dressed."

"Yay!"

"Alright Tay, I think you're a little bit too excited." Gabriella joked before going to her room to change.

After a few minutes Gabriella reemerged from her room dressed and walked out to the living room to see Taylor eating ice cream.

"Yeah sure go ahead and eat my ice cream without asking."

"Sorry I was so hungry."

"So you eat my ice cream, wait a minute aren't you lactose intolerant?"

"No, Chad is."

"OK good, because I wasn't riding in car with you if you were." Gabriella joked

"Yeah whatever, you ready?"

"Yeah, let me get my purse." Gabriella grabbed her purse and then her and Taylor left the apartment.

"Have you heard from Troy?" Taylor asked as they got in her car.

"Yeah, he's pretty busy today."

"Aww, hey we gotta stop at my house. I left my wallet."

"OK, that's cool." Taylor pulled up in front of her house. Then her and Gabriella got out of the car. They walked up to the door and Taylor opened the door.

"SURPRISE!" Gabriella was shocked to see everyone in Taylor's house and then she saw a banner that said "Baby Shower" and one that said "Welcome Ethan Tyler Montez".

"You threw me a baby shower?"

"Yeah, I had to do it Gabi, because you were gonna sit home all day."

"Thanks Tay." Gabriella said hugging Taylor, before going to greet everyone else.

Gabriella was talking to Taylor, Sharpay, and Kelsi when she felt someone tap her shoulder. Gabriella turned around and squealed happily when she saw who it was.

"Oh my God Angel!" Gabriella engulfed her older sister into a hug. Angel and Gabriella are half sisters, their mom was with someone else before she married Gabriella's dad.

"Oh my goodness Angel I miss you so much." Gabriella pulled away from the hug.

"Looks, like I missed a lot, why didn't you tell me you were pregnant?"

"Excuse me Ms. Superstar, I don't have your number."

"Well I'm here now."

"How have you been?"

"Great, your niece and nephew are driving me crazy."

"Where are Olivia and Ashton?"

"Ella, they are with their father, I didn't want them running around here acting like they don't know how to act."

"Alright guys time for gifts!" Gabriella was about to walk into the living room when she felt someone pull her into the kitchen. She looked up and relaxed when she saw that it was Troy.

"Hey baby." Gabriella and Troy shared a quick kiss.

"I thought you were working."

"I had to finish something before I came here. I missed you." Troy kissed Gabriella's forehead.

"I missed you too, can you do me a favor?"

"Yeah sure."

"Can you make me a plate, I'm starving." Troy chuckled lightly.

"Yeah, anything for you."

"Um, can we open the presents before the baby's born." Sharpay said from the living room.

"Looks like they're waiting for me."

"Go, I'll make your plate." The two shared a quick kiss before Gabriella went into the living room.

"Alright Gabi, have a seat in the chair by Tay." Gabriella went over to the chair and sat down.

"Ok, Gabi when you open you're gifts Tay's gonna writ down who it was from so that you can send them a thank you card."

"Alright, let's get started."

"Wait, wait, it's a tradition that you wear a hat when you open your gifts." Lucille said

"Ok, give me the hat."

"Alright here it is." Lucille took out a hat with ribbons and bows and decorations.

"Oh Lucy I can't wear this look at it. It's all busy."

"Oh come on Gabi, I had to do it three times." Taylor said

"Fine." Gabriella grabbed the hat and placed on her head. Then Troy walked to Gabriella and handed her food trying to hold in his laughter.

"You won't be laughing tonight, when you're locked out of my apartment." Gabriella said as she ate her food.

"OOHHH." Everyone said making Gabriella and Troy laugh

"Sorry babe, I love you." Troy said

"Yeah, yeah I love you." Troy then left the room.

"Alright now it's time for presents."

* * *

"Aww, thanks Lucy." Gabriella said holding up a onsie set. She then folded it up and put it away.

"Gabi, open mine." Angel said Gabriella grabbed the box that was in front of her and opened it.

"Wow, Angel you didn't have to do this."

"Well, you're gonna need it."

"What is it Gabi?"

"It's a Similac starter kit."

"That's like 100, $200 worth of stuff." Taylor said

"Thanks so much Angel."

"Don't thank me Gabi."

"You're not gonna breastfeed?" Lucille asked

"Yeah, only for the first few months once he starts growing teeth then I'm gonna stop."

"Alright a few more gifts then we can play games." Sharpay said

"OK the first game, is guess the size of Gabriella's bump. We're gonna pass around a roll of paper and you have to measure it to where you think is right. Ok?" Sharpay explained

"Cool, let's get started."

The first game was done, Kelsi won that game, and her prize was a gift card to Target and now to the second game.

"Alright, now this game you have to write down Gabriella's name, and you need to write a word starting with each letter of her name that's baby related.

Whoever does all eight words will win if there's more than one" Taylor explained

"OK, let's start."

Three minutes later time was up.

"Ok, who actually did all eight letters" Lucille and Angel raised their hand.

"Alright, Lucille go first."

"I put Gerber, apple sauce, burping cloth, rocking chair, incubator, Enfamil, labor, layette, and amniotic fluid." Lucille finished

"Good, Ang." Gabriella said

"I wrote gas, adoption, bottle, rash, infant tub, ear drops, lullaby, lotion, and addition."

"Ok, one where the hell did you get gas from and two addition?" Gabriella asked

"I had gas when I was pregnant and addition for there's gonna be an addition to the family."

"Ok, so I'm gonna go with Lucy, because I liked her list better."

"What? My list was way better."

"Uh oh Lucy, looks like someone's jealous." Gabriella teased

"Shut up."

Then Gabriella's cell phone rang.

"Tay can you pass me my phone." Taylor handed Gabriella her phone Gabriella answered it.

"Hello."

"Hi Mommy."

"Hey Kadie, Mommy missed you."

"I miss you too Mommy, what are you doing?"

"I'm at my baby shower sweet pea."

"Is the baby doing good?"

"Yes the baby is doing good."

"Is it a boy or girl?"

"It's a boy mi'hija, you're gonna have a baby brother."

"What's his name?"

"Ethan."

"I like that name."

"Thank you baby, are you ok?"

"No, Mommy I want to come home."

"I know sweet pea it won't be long."

"I have to go Mommy, I love you."

"I love you too sweet pea."

"Bye Mommy."

"Bye Kadie." Gabriella hanged up the phone, she started to wipe away her tears.

"Gabi, are you ok?" Angel asked

"Yeah, Ang I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I just need some air." Gabriella got up and went outside to the patio. Gabriella then felt two arms wrap around her waist.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah Troy I'm fine."

"You sure?" Gabriella turned around to face Troy

"Kadie called me today." Gabriella lost it and started to cry into Troy's chest.

"I miss her so much Troy."

"I know you do, but you'll win full custody."

"I really hope so Troy."

"Come on let's wipe those tears and get back to the party."

Gabriella collected herself and they went back inside.

"Hey are you ok?" Lucille asked

"Yeah, I'm fine Lucy thanks for asking."

"Just wanted to make sure."

"Yeah Lucy, I'm ok, just hungry."

"I'll go make you a plate." Troy said

"Um, Gabi can I talk to you for a second."

"Sure Tay." Gabriella and Taylor walked down the hall and went into one of the rooms.

"Gabi, did you tell Troy about the baby?"

"Taylor…"

"No, Gabi Troy deserves to know what happened."

"Taylor, not to be mean but I would like it if you would mind your damn business."

"Gabi, I'm just saying he deserves to know about what happened it's not fair to him."

"Taylor please."

"No, Gabriella you need to grow up and tell Troy the truth."

"Tell me the truth about what?"

* * *

_**All along it was a fever  
A cold sweat hot-headed believer  
I threw my hands in the air and said show me something  
He said, if you dare come a little closer**_

_**Round and around and around and around we go**_  
_**Ohhh now tell me now tell me now tell me now you know**_

_**Not really sure how to feel about it**_  
_**Something in the way you move**_  
_**Makes me feel like I can't live without you**_  
_**And it takes me all the way**_  
_**I want you to stay**_

**Stay By: Rihanna**

* * *

**AN: OK this song has nothing to do with this chapter but I love this song and Rihanna's new CD beautiful, but anyway. I will be posting another chapter by at least tomorrow. Until further notice Drunken Mistake is on Hiatus. I'm just having really bad writer's block. I'm going to finish this story first then focus on my other ones. So yeah R&R!**


	15. What Now

Chapter 15: What Now?

"Gabriella what is Taylor talking about?" Troy asked

"Nothing, let's leave I'm ready to go." Gabriella brushed past Taylor and left the room.

"Taylor what's wrong?"

"Troy it's really not my place to tell you."

"Alright bye Taylor." Troy left the room, and he saw Gabriella saying bye to everyone.

"I'm gonna put your stuff in the car." Troy said to Gabriella who simply nodded.

"Gabi." Taylor walked up to Gabriella.

"Taylor I'm not in the mood right now."

"Gabriella, please I'm sorry. I didn't mean to get you upset."

"Taylor I'll call you later." Gabriella said and just left the house. She got into Troy's car and waited until Troy finished loading the stuff into the car. Troy then got into the car.

"Gabs, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, I'm just ready to go."

"Gabs…"

"Troy please, can you just take me home." Troy sighed heavily, and then drove off.

The car ride to Gabriella's apartment was very quiet and awkward.

"Gabs, please talk to me what's wrong?" Gabriella sighed heavily.

"You really want to know?"

"Yes."

"Taylor was talking about my mother and stuff." Gabriella lied

"Really?"

"Yeah, I didn't want to talk to you about it because I didn't want to bother you."

"Gabriella, you can talk to me about anything. Don't ever feel like you can't talk me about anything. I love you Gabriella."

"Aww Troy, you're so sweet I love you too."

"Well, since I'm so sweet maybe you can give me a little treat." Troy smirked

"Yeah no I'm too tired." Gabriella said as Troy pulled up in front of her apartment.

"You're no fun when you're pregnant."Troy whined playfully

"Shut up." Troy helped Gabriella walk up the stairs to her apartment. Gabriella opened the door and they walked in.

"There's one more gift for you. Close your eyes."

"Troy, you know I don't like surprises."

"You'll like this one, please close your eyes." Gabriella playfully rolled her eyes and closed her eyes. Troy waved his hand in front of her face a few times making sure that she couldn't see. Troy then held up four fingers in front of her face.

"How many fingers am I holding up?"

"Troy, if you don't hurry up and show me this gift."

"Ok, Ok, grab my hand." Troy said laughing, Gabriella grabbed Troy's hand and led her down the hall to a spare room. Troy opened the door and turned on the lights.

"Ok open your eyes." Gabriella opened her eyes and gasped. Troy finished Ethan's room, there was a new crib and changing table the nursery had a zoo theme.

"Troy, this is amazing how did you finish this?"

"When you were at work I would come here and do the nursery."

"Troy…this is…I'm speechless…I can't even…" Troy cut off Gabriella by kissing her. They then pulled away from the kiss.

"I would really love to continue this but I have a court hearing tomorrow." Gabriella said

"Babe, you're really killing me right now."

"I know, but you could always take a cold shower." Gabriella left the room and Troy followed

"I've been doing that sine high school it doesn't work anymore." Gabriella opened the door and Troy sighed

"I think I left my wallet." Troy tried to walk back into the apartment, but Gabriella stopped him

"Nope don't even think about it." Troy and Gabriella shared a quick kiss.

"You know I don't think I can drive…"

"Troy Bolton, if you don't get out of my apartment." Troy laughed and walked down the stairs. Gabriella closed the door and let out a breath of relief. That was a close one, Troy almost found out about the abortion. Gabriella made her way to her room to get ready for the court hearing tomorrow.

Troy was in his bed, he couldn't help but think that Gabriella wasn't telling the truth when he asked her what was wrong. He knew that there was something else that she wasn't telling him. He's always had that feeling ever since he asked her why they broke up, it's almost like she's purposely not telling him the truth. But sooner or later he'll get the truth out of her.

* * *

Gabriella woke up and slowly got out of bed, this was the day of the final court hearing. Gabriella was so nervous she knew that Alex was going to pull every trick, but Gabriella knows that the only thing she needs to stay focused on is Kadie. Gabriella then started to get ready to leave.

Gabriella entered the court house and saw Kadie, Alex and his lawyer. Kadie looked up and saw Gabriella and ran up to her.

"Mommy!" Kadie said hugging Gabriella.

"Hey sweet pea, Mommy's missed you so much." Gabriella kissed Kadie on her forehead before pulling away from the hug.

"Let me look at you. What is this I see, did someone loose their tooth?" Gabriella playfully asked

"Yes Mommy, it came out yesterday."

"Wow, did the tooth fairy give you anything?"

"Yes, I got a dollar because I'm a big girl."

"You're a big girl now?"

"Yes Mommy I'm a big girl."

"Well, you're still Mommy's baby." Gabriella said tickling Kadie.

"Um excuse me, but we have a court hearing to get to." Alex interrupted. Gabriella grabbed Kadie's hand and then all of them made their way into to the court room.

"Gabriella!" Gabriella turned around to see Troy walking up to her.

"Hey, I though you weren't gonna make it."

"Of course I would make it." Troy and Gabriella shared a quick kiss. Gabriella had asked Troy to come for moral support.

"Hey Kadie."

"Hi Mr. Troy." They all entered the courtroom and sat on their respective sides.

"All rise the honorable Judge Melinda Watts presiding." The Bailiff stated then the judge took her seat.

"You may be seated." Then everyone sat down.

"Ms. Montez, you may begin your opening statement."

"Thank you your honor. You honor, I have know Mr. Santiago for eight years and he may seem like he's the perfect father figure for Kadie, but he's not. I can recall on numerous occasions through out our marriage, Mr. Santiago has beaten me and has verbally abused me. Does that describe the best father figure to you? I think not." Gabriella then took her seat then Mr. Sharpe stood up.

"That was a wonderful performance Ms. Montez, just beautiful. You've failed to realize that my client has been going to counseling for his problems for the past year." Mr. Sharpe then handed the Judge a file of paperwork stating that Alex had been attending counseling.

"Also, Ms. Montez I looked over your file and I saw that you got pregnant at the age of fifteen had an abortion and at the age of eighteen you were arrested. Is this not true?" Gabriella just turned her head away in shame.

"I rest my case your honor." Mr. Sharpe then took a seat.

"Let's take a five minutes recess." The judge banged the gavel. Gabriella quickly stormed out of the room with Troy quickly following.

"Gabriella, stop!" Troy called out to her. Gabriella tried to run but she could only go so far considering that she was seven months pregnant. Troy finally caught up with her.

"Is what he said true that you got pregnant at fifteen?" Troy asked Gabriella was in tears by now.

"Yes." Gabriella said quietly

"Was it mine?" Gabriella simply nodded her head.

"Why the hell didn't you tell me?" Troy yelled

"Because I didn't know what to do, I was fucking fifteen years old."

"You could've told me!"

"I'm sorry Troy, my mother made me."

"I don't give a shit Gabriella, if you had told me then we would've worked things out. Damn it I asked you and you lied to me twice!"

"Troy I…"

"You know what save it Gabriella, I don't want to hear anything you have to say right now. I can't believe this you had me walking around looking like a god damn fool. You know how fucking stupid I look."

"Troy please."

"Goodbye Gabriella." With that Troy stormed off Gabriella tried to regain her composure before reentering the court room.

Gabriella went back into the court room and stood in her respective spot.

"Looking over the evidence that was presented today, I'm going to give full custody to…Mr. Santiago. Ms. Montez you will have to pay child support each month in the amount of $1,000 a month. Ms. Montez you will not be granted visitation rights."

Gabriella felt as if she was about to pass out, she couldn't believe what just happened in the pass ten minutes. Gabriella collected her stuff and briskly left the court room. Gabriella heard someone call her she turned around and saw Kadie.

"Kadie!" Gabriella called out Kadie ran up to Gabriella.

"Mommy, I don't want to stay with Daddy." Kadie cried

"I know baby but it's the best thing for you. Ok baby. Mommy loves you very much, and I'm going to miss you. Don't cry because then you're going to make Mommy cry."

"Mommy I don't want to go." Kadie hugged Gabriella. Gabriella saw Alex approach them.

"Kadie let's go." Kadie held on tighter to Gabriella. Alex then pried a crying Kadie off of Gabriella and left the court house.

Gabriella then made her way to her car. Once she got in the car she let out a sob. Gabriella pulled out her phone and dialed a familiar number.

"Gabi?"

"Ang, I messed up real bad."

"What?"

"Can I come over?"

"Sure."

"Ok, can you stay on the phone with me, I don't I can be alone right now."

"Yes sure of course."

"Ok." Gabriella sniffled and was on her way to Angel's house.

Gabriella pulled up in front of Angel's house and got out of her car she walked up the walk way and when she reached the door it opened to reveal Angel.

"What happened?" Gabriella just engulfed Angel in a hug and cried.

"Come on, come in Ella." Angel led Gabriella into the house and closed the door.

* * *

"So, you're telling me that you got pregnant at fifteen dumped Troy and then got an abortion, and Troy didn't know about the baby until today at the court hearing."

"Ang, are you fucking slow? Yes that's what happened. My life is over."

"You know what Gabriella if you're going to bitch and moan about how miserable your life is you can just go ahead and leave. You decided to have unprotected sex at fifteen you decided not to tell Troy about the baby you decided to get the abortion…"

"Stop right there, I didn't agree to shit!"

"Oh please Gabriella, you're a smart a girl we all know that you didn't have to tell Maria about the baby. Everything that happened with Troy today was bound to happen. What if you guys ended up getting married but then you find you can't have kids because you had an abortion."

"Stop fucking judging me Angel! Shit I know I messed up perfect Ella messed. You know what the worst thing is, I know that I can't fix it."

"Ella, you know I love you, but you can fix it. Just give Troy some time and then go try to talk to him."

"Thank you so much Ang I needed that." Gabriella said hugging Angel.

"Anytime sis."

"Alright, let me get home."

"Ok bye Ella, if you need anything you can call me."

"Ok Ang, see you later." Gabriella let herself out the house and then started on her way home.

Gabriella entered her apartment and closed the door. She kicked off her shoes and threw her purse on the sofa in the living room. She sat down on the couch and pulled her iphone out of her purse and dialed Troy's number.

Hey, this is Troy you know what to do.

Gabriella ended the call, that was the fifth time today that she's called Troy number and it went straight to voice mail. Gabriella went to her room, she changed her clothes and then got in the bed and just cried herself to sleep.

* * *

_**I've been ignoring this big lump in my throat  
I shouldn't be crying, tears were for the weaker days  
I'm stronger, now what, so I say  
But something's missing**_

_**Whatever it is, it feels like**_  
_**It's laughing at me through the glass of a two-sided mirror**_  
_**Whatever it is, it's just laughing at me**_  
_**And I just wanna scream**_

_**What now? I just can't figure it out**_  
_**What now? I guess I'll just wait it out**_  
_**What now? Whoa, what now?**_

**What Now By: Rihanna**

* * *

**AN: Hey guys! This story is almost over I know sad, but I am working on a sequel to this so yeah! I'm going to try to finish this while I'm on break but don't hold your breath! Once again thanks for all the reviews and also I do appreciate the PMS but please stop asking me questions about the story every time I post a new chapter. I appreciate it but it's a chapter story for a reason, so stop asking me what's going to happen you guys just have to wait until the next chapter to find out. Thanks so go ahead and R&R!**


	16. Ethan Tyler Montez

Chapter 16: Ethan Tyler Montez

It had been a month since Gabriella had even heard from Troy. Who could blame him, she lied to him it wasn't like he had to be here for her Ethan's not even his son. Gabriella misses Troy so much she really messed up this time. To top it all off, Gabriella still has to get used to the fact that she won't be able to see Kadie. This has just been a stressful month for Gabriella. She looked over at her clock and saw that it read 1:15. She was supposed to meet Angel at her house for lunch at 2.

Gabriella sighed heavily; she really doesn't feel like going anywhere right now. Sometimes Gabriella couldn't even bring herself to get out of bed. Then Gabriella's phone rang, Gabriella glared at the phone which on the other side of the room. Gabriella slowly got out bed and made her way to her phone. By the time she reached her phone the ringing stopped.

"OK really, after I get out of bed." Then there's was a knock on Gabriella's door. Gabriella glared in that direction, but had no choice to get the door. Gabriella walked out of her room and then walked up to the door and opened it.

"Angel what are you doing here?"

"I called you like five times." Angel walked into Gabriella's apartment.

"You called me one time." Gabriella closed the door and the two sat on the couch in the living room.

"It felt like a thousand times."

"You were always dramatic."

"Seeing that I am an actress, I have to be."

"Whatever, quick question why are you here we I'm supposed to be at your house."

"I decided that I did not want my eight months pregnant little sister driving all the way to my house, so I'm bringing lunch to you."

"Thanks so much Ang."

"Sure thing, now you just sit and relax and I'll get lunch started."

"Oh Lord you're actually cooking?"

"What I can cook."

"Angel, you know the only thing you can make is reservations, I'll cook."

"Whew, great I really thought you were gonna let me cook."

"You mean to tell me that…"

"Yes ma'am."

"You little sneak."

"You wouldn't have it any other way." The two sisters then went into the kitchen and started making lunch.

* * *

"Troy, I am so sorry about what happened." Lucille said as she sat down on the couch.

"Me too, I really thought that we had something there."

"Now Troy, you have to understand where Gabriella was coming from."

"Understand what? She aborted my child let alone tells me that she was pregnant."

"Troy, she was only fifteen and she was pregnant, she didn't know what to do." Jack reasoned

"She should've told me."

"Yes she should've told you but what would've you done Troy? You were only seventeen you couldn't go anywhere."

"Mom, are you saying that Gabriella getting the abortion was a good thing?"

"No she's not she's saying that if Gabriella had told you how different would your life be, would you still be with Gabriella?"

"Troy, you know how her mother was; she was against you guys relationship from the start, so you know she would've jumped at any chance to make sure that it ended. Gabriella getting pregnant was just the icing on the cake."

"Go talk to her Gabriella; she really needs someone right now Troy. She just lost her daughter and she lost you." Jack said

"OK, I'll go by her place later."

"Good for you Troy, now can you do me a favor before you go over to see Gabi?" Lucille asked

"Yeah sure Ma."

"Can you go to the store and pick up a few things?" Lucille handed Troy and shopping list.

"Yes Ma."

"Don't forget anything, because then I'll have to go back."

"No, you forget to put things on the list and you have to go back."

"Troy, go to the store." Troy kissed Lucille on the cheek before quickly leaving the house.

* * *

"Oh my goodness remember when Maria first introduced us to Greg?" Angel asked

"Oh God, she was like 'Gabriella and Angela this is my new significant other, Gregory Vega.'" Angel and Gabriella laughed

"Maria tried to act like she was better than what she really was."Gabriella said

"Yes, remember the time when Tina broke Abuela vase and Maria whipped both of us?"

"Yes, to this day I can't even look at a belt."

"I remember when Tina, burned down my Barbie dream house and Maria whipped me." The two laughed and the Gabriella winced in pain and held her stomach.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah I think so; I've been having pains all day."

"You mean like contractions?"

"I don't know, I think they're Braxton Hicks, I had them a few weeks ago and plus I'm not nine months yet."

"Gabi, are you sure?"

"Yes Ang I'm sure, I'll be back I have to go to the bathroom." Gabriella then walked into the bathroom. Angel started washing some dishes. Gabriella came back out of the bathroom and just stood in the doorway of the kitchen. Angel frowned when she saw Gabriella standing in the door way.

"Ella, is everything ok?"

"I'm in labor."

"Oh shit, do you want me to get your bag?"

"No, I'm gonna take a shower, I feel all icky and I have to shave."

"Gabriella! You are in labor we don't have time to take showers and fucking shave."

"Maybe, you liked being hairy and smelling like shit. I don't want my vag, to stink when I get there, and I will not be hairy. It won't be long." Gabriella then went to her room to take a shower. Angel sighed heavily and sat on the couch.

An hour had passed and Gabriella was still not ready. Angel got up and went into Gabriella's room and glared at Gabriella.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me. You're really doing your hair."

"I needed to wash my hair, and it's bad to have wet hair."

"You're turning into Sharpay."

"No, Shar would've put on a whole new outfit, I'm just wearing sweats."

"Whatever."

"Angel, can you get my hospital bag it's in my closet."

"OK." Angel walked to Gabriella's closet and grabbed her bag. Gabriella put away her hair products.

"Now are you ready to go?"

"Of course, let's go."

"Ok." Angel and Gabriella left the house, as soon as Gabriella locked the door. She gasped.

"What's wrong? Is it the baby? Are you ok?"

"I didn't put on perfume."

"Shit, Ella." Gabriella just laughed

"I'm just playing Ang come on let's go."

Angel and Gabriella left the apartment complex and were on their way to the hospital.

* * *

Troy was just leaving his parents house after dropping off the groceries. Troy pulled out his phone and dialed Gabriella's number.

"_Hey this is Gabriella, I'm not able to reach my phone leave your name and number I'll be with you as soon as I can."_

Troy sighed as he hanged up the phone he decided to go to her apartment. If she wasn't going to answer his calls he'll just maker her talk to him. Troy got in his car and was on his way to Gabriella's apartment.

"How can you be so calm?"

"I don't know I feel at peace right now."

"You're weird."

"You're weird."

"Whatever."

"Can we listen to the radio?"

"Sure, whatever." Angel turned on the radio and Selena's "Bidi Bidi Bom Bom" was playing.

"Oh my goodness, Ang remember when we were little we used to sing this song all the time."

"Yes, it was this song and 'Como la Flor'."

Then Gabriella and Angel started singing along with the song.

_Y se emociona  
__Ya no razona  
__Y me empieza a cantar  
__Me canta así, así, así, asi  
__Bidi bidi bom bom (Bidi bidi bom bom)  
__Bidi bidi bom bom__(Bidi bidi bom bom)  
__Bidi bidi bidi bidi bidi bom bom  
__Bidi bidi bidi bidi bidi bidi bom_

Angel pulled in front of the ER. Angel ran inside and came back out with a wheelchair.

"Really, a wheelchair? Ang, I'm pregnant not cripple."

"Well excuse me for trying to help my sister."

"I'll put the wheelchair back, just park the damn car."

"Don't tell me what to do."

"You doing it aren't you?" Angel rolled her eyes and got in the car and went to park. Gabriella wheeled the wheelchair back in the hospital. Gabriella then made her way to the maternity ward. She walked up to the receptionist.

"Excuse me nurse, hi my water broke about half an hour ago."

"Name of doctor."

"Cho." Gabriella said.

"Alright, go to room 445 and I'll send Dr. Cho over there to check on you."

"Ok thank you." Gabriella walked down the hall and made her way to her room.

* * *

Troy kept knocking on the door of Gabriella's apartment.

"Gabriella! Come on open up I know you're in there. Look I'm sorry about what happened please let's talk we can work this out. Just open the door Gabs. Ok you know what fine Gabs, be that way I'm coming in." Troy took out his key and unlocked the door. Troy walked inside and noticed that Gabriella wasn't there. Troy quickly took out his phone and dialed Angel's number.

"_Hey you reached Angel…"_ Troy hanged up the phone

"Shit why is no one answering their phone." Troy quickly left Gabriella's apartment to go to Taylor and Chad's place.

* * *

"You know this is a pretty big room." Angel said

"Yeah, when I had Kadie, my room was not this big."

"Do you want me to call anybody?"

"You can call Tay."

"OK, I'll be back." Angel then went outside of Gabriella's room. Angel pulled out her phone and dialed Taylor's number.

"Hey Taylor, this is Angel."

"Hey Angel, what's up?"

"Um, Gabriella's in the hospital she's about to have the baby."

"What? Isn't she early?"

"We asked the doctor, and he said that the baby will be perfectly fine."

"Ok, I have to find someone to watch the kids but I'll be there."

"Ok, cool see you in a bit."

"Ok, bye Angel."

"Bye." Angel hanged up the phone; she then dialed another number and waited for the person to answer.

* * *

Troy pulled up in front of Taylor ad Chad's house to see Taylor closing the front door.

"Hey did I catch you at a bad time?" Troy asked

"Actually I was about to head over to the hospital."

"Hospital? Is it Gabs? Is she ok? Is the baby hurt? What's going on?"

"Calm down Angel called me and Gabriella's in labor so I'm going over there."

"Oh."

"You want to ride with me?"

"Um, I think I'll go later."

"Ok, Chad's in the house with the boys, if you want to go in."

"Ok, keep me posted with the baby."

"Sure thing Troy." Taylor got in her car and left. Troy walked up to the door and knocked on it.

"_Yo CJ! Get off your brother's head." _Troy snickered when he heard Chad discipline his kids. Chad then opened the door holding a crying Cameron.

"Hey Troy."

"Hey, hoops mind giving me a hand."

"Yeah sure." Troy walked inside and Chad closed the door.

"Did you see Tay?"

"Yeah she was going to the hospital."

"So she told you about Gabi."

"Yeah I heard."

"Are you gonna go the hospital?"

"I might I don't know, I doubt she wants to see me."

"How do you know that?"

"Chad, I basically cut her out of my life for the past month."

"True, but I know she misses you and you miss her."

"Whatever Chad."

"I know you still love her."

"Chad, she aborted my child."

"I understand that, but that doesn't stop you from loving her."

"Chad I really don't want to spend my time talking about Gabriella."

"Ok, then you're on diaper duty, Corey needs a change."

* * *

"Hey Gabi." Taylor said entering the room.

"Tay, I'm so glad you're here." Gabriella and Taylor shared a quick hug before Taylor sat down in a chair.

"How are the boys doing?"

"Great, they are driving me crazy, are you ready for a boy Gabi?"

"Yeah I think so."

"Just to let you know that he will pee in your face."

"Oh."

"Yeah, he'll pee in his own face."

"Oh gosh, how did you do it?"

"To tell you the truth I don't even know Gabi. Where's Angel, she's the one who called me."

"I think she went to go get something to eat."

"One of the things I hate about labor is that you can't eat any food."

"Oh gosh, I'm craving a bacon cheeseburger."

"When I was pregnant with Corey and Cameron, I was craving burritos."

"The things we go through."

"Yes." Then Angel entered the room with a fast food bag.

"What's that?" Gabriella asked

"A burger I'm starving." Angel took the burger out of the bag and started to eat it. Gabriella just glared at Angel.

"Tay, can you buzz the nurse."

"Yeah sure." Taylor got up and pressed the button for the nurse.

"Thanks Tay."

"You're welcome." Taylor sat back down, as the nurse entered the room.

"Hey Mommy, is there anything you need?"

"Yes, is there anything that I can snack on or eat?"

"You can have some crackers."

"Yes please, that would be great thank you."

"Ok, I'll be right back." Then the nurse left the room.

"I'm so ready to get this baby out of me."

"Gabi, try having twins it was horrible."

"I keep forgetting you have twin boys, how are they?" Angel asked

"Shoot, I don't forget I finally got them on the same schedule. I remember when they were first born on would cry while the other one sleep. Then it would switch. There were a lot of sleepless nights that first month. But I wouldn't trade for it anything in the world."

"Aww Tay's a Mommy now."

"Shut up Ang." The nurse came back in the room with crackers and gave them to Gabriella which she graciously took.

"Thank you."

"Is there anything else you need?"

"Nope."

"Ok, I'll be right outside." Then the nurse left the room.

* * *

Troy and Chad had all the boys laying down for their nap which gave them some time to talk.

"Why were you so mad at Gabi?"

"Chad, I was going to propose to her."

"What?"

"Yeah, after the court hearing thinking that she would win full custody, I was going to propose to her."

"Wow man, but we all know that you love her and you can't stay away from her long."

"You think I should go to the hospital?"

"Of course you should go."

"Alright, I'll go after the baby's born so that Tay and her sister won't be there."

"Good idea."

"What was it like Chad?"

"What was what like?"

"Having kids Tay giving birth."

"To tell you the truth, I was scared all three times."

"Why?"

"With C.J., I was scared shitless man, like I was sweatin' and breakin' out in hives, because you know it was my first child. I thought that I was gonna be a bad dad like my dad was to me. The minute I held C.J. all of my worries were gone."

"About the other three?"

"With Corbin, I thought that I got lucky with C.J. and that I would surely screw up this kid, but Corbin man he looks just like me so I was like 'I'm not gonna screw this up, we can share the same hair products.' With the twins, I thought I was gonna to shit myself when Taylor said that we're having twins. I didn't know what to do with twins, hell I could barely handle one, now we were gonna have two at the same time. I'm just happy my kids are all healthy."

"Wow Chad that was only time I've ever heard sincerity in your voice."

"Don't think it's gonna become a habit now. That was a onetime thing."

"Ok Chad whatever you say sounds like being a dad made you soft."

"Hey Chad Michael Danforth never gets soft."

"Whatever helps you sleep at night."

"Shut up man."

* * *

Gabriella was lying down on her side Angel was sleeping and Taylor was sitting beside Gabriella.

"Troy came by my house today."

"He did?"

"Yeah, he asked about you and the baby."

"Like he still cares."

"Gabi, you know that boy still loves you."

"Tay, you didn't see the look on his face when he found out about the baby. It was like he didn't even want to look at me anymore."

"I'm sure he'll come around."

"I don't think he is Tay, I really messed up this time."

"Enough of this sad stuff, are you excited about Ethan finally coming?"

"Yes, I can't wait to hold him, see him. I'm just so excited." Then Dr. Cho came in the room.

"How are we doing Ms. Montez?"

"Great, ready for this baby to come."

"Let me see how far dilated you are can you turn over for me." Gabriella turned over so that she was lying on her back.

"Ok, let me see what we have here." Dr. Cho put on a glove and places his hand under Gabriella's gown.

"How far apart are your contractions?

"About 10 minutes apart."

"Ok, you're three centimeters so you can have epidural. I'll get the nurse to give you the epidural shot."

"Oh I don't want epidural."

"Are you sure Gabi?" Taylor asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes I'm sure."

"Ok, I'll be back to check on you later." Dr. Cho removed his hand took off his glove and left the room.

"I'm only three centimeters; I've been here for five hours."

"I know honey, the only thing I don't miss about labor is the time leading up to it. I remember I was in labor for a day with the twins."

"Wow, Kadie was very quick I don't even remember having labor pains with her."

"Try pushing out three kids who all had Chad head."

"Gosh I feel so sorry for you Taylor."

"Girl, it's over and down with now."

"You sure you want another one?"

"Yes, hopefully the next one will be a girl. I don't know if I can live with a house full of boys my whole life."

"Tay, you'll survive, if you can live with Chad you can live with anyone."

"I remember when we first, moved in together Chad would never put the toilet seat down."

"Oh my gosh I would hate that."

"Yes, every time I would go to the bathroom I would fall in." Gabriella and Taylor laughed waking up Angel. Gabriella looked over and saw that Angel was waking up.

"Hey sleepy head!" Gabriella said

"Fuck off Ella." Angel mumbled.

"Don't use foul language around baby Montez."

"Shit, damn, fuck, hell, bitch, kiss my ass and suck my dick."

"That is the reason why you'll never watch my kids." Gabriella teased

"I'm the perfect role model for kids."

"Yep, I can see it now teaching Olivia how to cuss someone out."

"Hey, you have to learn some time." Taylor, Gabriella and Angel all laughed.

"Mommy, are you up for a visitor?" The nurse asked

"Yeah, sure let them in." The nurse let them in the room and Gabriella gasped happily when she saw who it was.

"Greg, how did you…?"

"Angel called me, sorry I'm so late, I couldn't get off work."

"It's ok."

"Gabi, me and Tay are gonna get something to eat."

"Ok." Taylor and Angel left the room.

"So, how have you been Gabi?"

"I've been ok."

"Where's Troy, I figured he would be here"

"Actually, we aren't together anymore."

"What happened?"

"He found out about the baby." Greg simply nodded, he could sense that this conversation was making Gabriella upset.

"So, are you ready for baby Ethan?"

"Yes I can't wait to see him."

"Gabriella, I know that I'm not your father I just want to say that I'm really proud of the young lady you're become. You're independent and a loving mother to your daughter Kadie. I'm just really proud of you, and you're like the daughter I never had."

"What about Tina?"

"Like I said, you're like the daughter I never had." Gabriella giggled

"Don't say that, Tina's not all that bad."

"Gabi, she's just like her mother, bossy and mean."

"Greg, why did you marry her?" Gabriella teased

"To tell you the truth I don't even know." Greg and Gabriella laughed.

* * *

It was now eleven at night Taylor left around nine to go back home with the boys. Greg left because Maria kept calling him and said he'll be back when the baby's born. It was just Angel and Gabriella again.

Troy stood outside Gabriella's door. He was contemplating whether or not he should go in. He promised Gabriella the he would be there when the baby's born and he's never one to break a promise. Troy exhaled deeply and opened the door. Gabriella looked up and just started at Troy in surprise.

"Hey, Gabs."

"Hey."

"I'll just go call my husband and check on the kids." Angel left the room leaving Troy and Gabriella by themselves.

"So, you're in labor."

"Troy, cut the crap ok." Troy was taken back by her abruptness; then again she's hormonal and pregnant.

"Just, tell me what's up."

"I just want to say I'm sorry I think I overreacted. I felt so betrayed, and stupid. Here I was walking around in love and I find that you, you know had that thing done."

"I know Troy, I should've told you a long time ago, and I was just scared."

"Why were you scared?"

"Troy I was only 15, I wasn't ready for a baby, and neither were you."

"Gabs, we could've worked it out."

"Troy, be honest do you really think that we could've raised a child, hell if anyone found out that we had sex you would've been put in jail. Troy I am so sorry that I didn't tell you before. I really wish that I could change the past but I can't."

"Gabs, I forgive you." Troy grabbed Gabriella's hand reassuringly.

"Can you stay with me you know until Ethan's born?"

"I'd love to."

"So, where does this leave us, where do we stand?"

"I hope this isn't too forward I'd like to give us another chance."

"I'd like that too." Troy and Gabriella lean in as if they were about to kiss, but Angel entered the room which made the two pull away quickly.

"No need to stop, I heard the whole thing outside the door."

"I swear, you and Chad have the worst timing ever."

"Years of practice Ella."

* * *

It was now three in the morning, the contractions where stating to get worse and longer. Gabriella was now lying on her side facing Troy and Angel was sitting on the other side. Gabriella winced and pain and closed her eyes as a contraction happened. She squeezed Troy's hand.

"You're doing great Gabs."

"Troy, it hurts so much."

"I know babe." Troy kissed Gabriella's hand. Gabriella tensed up as the contraction was getting stronger. Troy then felt Gabriella calm down he saw that tears were coming down her face. Troy wiped the tears of her face and kissed her forehead.

"You're doing a great job baby." Troy said against her forehead. Then Dr. Cho entered the room.

"Ms. Montez I'm going to need you to turn over so that I can see how far you're dilated." Gabriella turned over and opened her legs. When Dr. Cho placed his hand under Gabriella's gown she groaned in pain and instantly grabbed Troy's hand.

"I know it hurts, it'll be over soon." Gabriella let out a sob, and then Dr. Cho removed his hand, and Gabriella relaxed.

"You're at ten centimeters, so we're gonna go ahead and get you read for delivery." Dr. Cho quickly left the room. Gabriella smiled weakly at Troy.

"It's finally time, he's coming."

"I know, I'm so excited Gabs."

Dr. Cho came back in the room with two nurses. The nurses placed Gabriella's legs in the stirrups. Gabriella grabbed Troy's and Angel hand. Dr. Cho sat in front of Gabriella.

"Ok, on your next contraction I want you to push ok?" Gabriella nodded her head.

"Ok, push." Gabriella started pushing and screaming in pain.

"Keep pushing, Ms. Montez."

"You're doing so good Ella."

"Good job baby I'm so proud of you."

"You passed the shoulders, keep pushing." Gabriella had tears falling down her face by now.

"Push, push, push, push, push." Gabriella fell back on the bed when she heard the sound that everyone was waiting for, a baby crying.

"It's a boy Ms. Montez." Dr. Cho smiled, he placed Ethan on Gabriella and started to dry him off, he then looked at Troy.

"Do you want cut the cord?" Troy looked at Gabriella.

"Go ahead." Dr. Cho handed Troy the scissors and Troy cut the cord. Gabriella looked at Angel who was crying.

"I'm so proud of Ella, I'm so happy to be here for Ethan since I missed Kadie."

"I'm glad you were here too."

"Here's your baby boy." The nurse handed Gabriella Ethan and Gabriella just cried. She finally has her baby boy.

"What will this little cutie's name be?" The nurse asked

"His name is Ethan Tyler Montez." The nurse smiled as she wrote his name down and left the room.

"Ella, I'm gonna go home now ok?"

"Yeah that's fine." Angel and Gabriella shared a quick hug. Angel kissed Ethan on the forehead and gave Troy a hug before leaving the hospital.

"Do you want to hold him?"

"No, I'm…"

"Troy, hold Ethan." Gabriella gently placed Ethan in Troy's arms.

"Support his head, I think he likes you." Just then the baby started crying.

"Not anymore."

"He's hungry." Troy handed Ethan back to Gabriella and she started to breast feed him.

"You know you can go home Troy."

"No, I want to stay here with you and the baby, if that's ok with you."

"That's fine."

"Ok."

"Troy, I'm really glad that you came."

"Me too." The two shared a quick kiss as they looked at Ethan who had his eyes wide open looking right back at them.

"Happy Birthday baby." Gabriella said quietly

* * *

_**I've never been in love like this before  
Now let me pray to keep you from  
The perils that will surely come  
See life for you my prince has just begun  
And I thank you for choosing me  
To come through unto life to be  
A beautiful reflection of his grace  
For I know that a gift so great  
Is only one God could create  
And I'm reminded every time I see your face**_

**To Zion by: Lauryn Hill**

* * *

**AN: Finally Ethan is born! This story is almost over, only five more chapters left. Please R&R!**


	17. Through It All

Chapter 17: Through It All

**AN: This chapter is a flashback to Gabriella and Troy's high school years. **

After Ethan was a few weeks old, Gabriella said she was going to start going to therapy to help her get over her abortion.

Gabriella was sitting in the room across from the therapist.

"So, you said that you need help with getting over your abortion?"

"Yes, I still have dreams about it sometimes."

"Who was the father of your child? Was it a rape, was that why you got an abortion?"

"No, the father of my child was my boyfriend."

"Then why did you get an abortion?"

"It's a long story."

"I got time."

_Flashback_

_Gabriella was in her room sitting on her bed doing her homework. Then Gabriella heard her phone ring, she looked at the caller ID and smiled when saw that it was Troy. Gabriella then answered her phone._

"_Hey Wildcat."_

"_Hey Gabs, what are you doing tonight?"_

"_I'm doing homework."_

"_On a Friday?"_

"_I like to get my homework done so that I have my whole weekend free."_

"_Let's go somewhere."_

"_Troy, I have to do my homework."_

"_Gabs, I haven't seen you in a whole week." It was true, Troy had been gone a whole for a basketball competition in New York and he got back yesterday. Gabriella really missed him, but she wants to get her school work done._

"_Baby, I know but I have so much work to do. I have two test Monday and I have to do my essay for AP. How about tomorrow we can hang out all day?"_

"_But I want to see you."_

"_I'll see you tomorrow."_

"_Ok."_

"_I love you."_

"_I love you too." Gabriella hanged up her phone and continued working on her homework._

_A couple hours passed and Gabriella was still doing her homework. Her phone started to ring again, Gabriella looked down at her phone and smiled slightly when she saw the caller ID. Gabriella picked up her phone and answered it._

"_Hey Troy."_

"_You know you look so sexy when you're wearing your glasses." Gabriella frowned and heard Troy chuckle over the phone._

"_Look out your balcony." Gabriella looked over to her balcony and saw Troy standing on her balcony. Gabriella hanged up her phone, she walked over to her balcony and opened the doors._

"_What are you doing here?"_

"_You really think that I was gonna wait until tomorrow."_

"_You're so impatient."_

"_That's why you love me." Troy walked into Gabriella's room and Gabriella closed the doors._

"_Troy, I would to go out tonight I don't have anything to wear, and I still have so much work to do."_

"_I know that doesn't mean we can't stay I tonight."_

"_Troy…" Troy interrupted Gabriella with a kiss. Troy then pulled away from the kiss._

"_Your work can wait until tomorrow."_

"_I missed you." Gabriella smiled_

"_I missed you too." Troy and Gabriella were about to kiss again when there was a knock at her door._

"_Shit! My mom's home."_

"_What?"_

"_Quick go hide in the bathroom." Troy ran into the bathroom and closed the door. Gabriella made sure that Troy was in the bathroom before she opened the door._

"_Hey Mami."_

"_Hey, are you ok? I heard voices up here."_

"_Yeah I'm sure, it was probably my TV." Maria walked into the room and looked over to Gabriella's TV._

"_But you TV's off."_

"_Yeah I turned it off there was nothing on TV."_

"_Oh, well I wanted to tell you that I'm leaving for Las Vegas tomorrow so I won't be here for your birthday." Gabriella exhaled deeply._

"_That's fine."_

"_Are you sure everything's ok, is Troy here?"_

"_What? No." _

"_Mhm." Maria then looked in Gabriella's closet, then she looked under Gabriella's bed. Then she made her way to the bathroom._

"_Mami…"_

"_Maria! Your boss is waiting for you outside." Greg yelled from downstairs._

"_Well, I'll see you when I get back."_

"_Bye." Maria left the room and closed the door behind her. Gabriella sighed heavily, she walked over to the bathroom and opened the door and saw Troy looking in her medicine cabinet._

"_What are you doing?"_

"_Just looking at your stuff."_

"_What am I going to do with you?"_

"_Love me."_

"_Come on."_

_Gabriella and Troy walked downstairs and saw Greg sitting in the living room looking at TV. Gabriella_

"_What is Troy doing here?"_

"_He came home with me, is it ok if we order pizza?"_

_Yeah sure, Troy I know you like to use my daughter's balcony but can you please use the front door like normal people."_

"_Yes sir Mr. Vega."_

"_Thank you, well I'm going down to the sports bar with a few friends to watch the game."_

"_Ok."_

"_Alright, bye Gabi, Troy."_

"_Bye Greg."_

"_Bye Mr. Vega." Greg then walked out of the house closing the door behind him._

"_We're in the house by ourselves, whatever shall we do."_

"_I think I have an idea." Troy smiled suggestively_

"_I think I might like this idea."_

"_So, I think the answer is Ms. Scarlet in the ballroom with the revolver."_

"_Damn it."_

"_Yes I win again."_

"_Montez, how do you win this game?"_

"_It's a game of logic."_

"_Whatever."_

"_You wanna play again?"_

"_No."_

"_Don't want to lose again?"_

"_You cheated."_

"_How do you cheat in Clue?"_

"_I don't know, hey what time is it?"_

"_It's midnight."_

"_Happy Birthday Gabriella."_

"_Aww, thanks you Troy." Then the two shared a quick kiss._

* * *

"_Gabriella sit still, do you want me to mess up your make-up?"_

"_I'm sorry I'm just so excited I'm going to prom."_

"_I remember my prom like it was yesterday, I kicked a bitch's ass after she tried to kiss my date. Good times, good times."_

"_Yeah, just peachy." Gabriella said sarcastically._

"_Stop talking." Then there was a knock at that door. _

"_Who is it?" Angel asked_

"_Sharpay and me."_

"_Come in." Sharpay and Taylor entered the room and then Taylor closed the door. Angel turned around and looked at them_

"_Aw, you guys look so pretty." Angel then continued doing Gabriella's make-up._

"_Thanks Ang."_

"_Tay who's down there?" Angel pinched Gabriella_

"_Ow, the fuck?"_

"_I said stop talking."_

"_Well, basically all of your family, the boys, my mom and dad, and Shar's grandparents." Sharpay's parents were out of the country again, so Sharpay asked for her grandparents to come._

"_Alright, I'm done." Gabriella looked in the mirror and gasped _

"_Angel, it's amazing thank you."_

"_You're welcome." Gabriella then stood up and took off her robe revealing her prom dress. Gabriella was wearing a white chiffon halter gown, white glitter red bottoms, and dangling diamond earrings._

"_Wow Gabi, you look beautiful." Taylor said_

"_Yeah, Gabi you're gorgeous." Sharpay said_

"_Thank you guys, you both look beautiful too." Taylor was wearing a purples lace dress with gold red bottoms and gold accessories. Sharpay was wearing a blue body con sequin dress with pink red bottoms and pink accessories._

"_Ladies are you ready?" Maria asked through the door._

"_Yes." They all said_

_Everyone was down stairs waiting for the girls to come down. The first was Taylor, she walked up to Chad and took pictures, then it was Sharpay who walked over to Zeke, and then it was Gabriella. Once Troy saw Gabriella she took his breath away. Gabriella blushed when she saw the way that Troy was looking at her. Troy walked over to the stairs, he grabbed Gabriella's hand and helped her down the stairs._

"_You look beautiful." Troy whispered to Gabriella._

"_Thank you, you don't look too bad yourself."_

"_Alright, let's take some pictures of everybody." Lucille said, then gang stood next to their respective dates and smiled for countless pictures._

"_Ok, now one with just the girls." The guys moved out of the way while the girls took their pictures._

"_Ok guys you're turn." The guys then took their pictures._

"_Mom, we have to go." Troy said_

"_Ok fine." Everybody said bye to their parent and they all walked outside to the limo that was waiting for them. They got in the limo and the limo drove off. The limo pulled up in front of Lava Springs. The school decided to have their prom there since Sharpay's dad wasn't going to charge them._

_They all walked inside, they found their table and then made their way to the dance floor._

_About an hour had passed and Gabriella was sitting down. Then Troy walked up to her._

"_You ready to go?"_

"_Yeah, my feet hurt."_

"_Do you want me to carry you?" Gabriella nodded her head. Troy picked up Gabriella bridal style and then walked outside to the limo. Once they were in the limo, the driver drove them to a hotel._

"_Troy?"_

"_I got us a hotel room for tonight."_

"_Aw, you're so sweet wildcat." Troy and Gabriella got out of the limo, Gabriella grabbed her bag and then they walked into the hotel. They checked in and then went to their hotel room. _

"_I'm going to go change my clothes." Gabriella went into the bathroom to change her clothes. Once Gabriella had her clothes changed she examined herself in the mirror. She took a deep breath and exited the bathroom. When Gabriella walked back into the bedroom she saw rose petals all over the place candles were lit and Troy was standing there in his boxers._

"_You look amazing." Troy said, Gabriella walked up to and they shared a passionate kiss._

"_Are you sure about this Gabriella?" Gabriella nodded her head._

"_Relax." Troy whispered, they kissed again, and they walked backwards until they reached the bed. They fell back onto the bed Troy was careful not to put all of his weight on Gabriella. _

"_Do you have a condom?"_

"_Yeah." Troy reached over to his coat that was on the floor and took a condom out of his pocket. Troy then took off his boxers and put the condom on._

"_Are you sure you're ready because we can just go…" Gabriella cut him off with a kiss then they pulled away from the kiss._

"_Does that answer your question?"_

"_I love you Gabriella."_

"_I love you too."_

* * *

_A month later Gabriella was pacing back and forth in her bathroom. Gabriella was late like late, late, she was never late. She thought maybe it was because of all the stress she was going through about Stanford and leaving Troy. Then her phone's timer went off. Gabriella walked over to the sink and picked up the pregnancy test, when she saw the results Gabriella let out a sob. Gabriella Montez was pregnant at age fifteen. What was she going to do? She can't take of a baby, she'll have to drop out of college, she'll have to get a job, she'd have to find a daycare because she knows Maria won't watch the baby. Gabriella wrapped the pregnancy test in toilet paper and threw it away. Gabriella went into her room, she laid down on her bed and cried. _

_When Gabriella woke up and she wanted to believe that it was all a dream and that she wasn't pregnant but it was true. Then, she heard a knock at her door._

"_Come in." Maria walked into the room_

"_Hey, Gabriella, may I borrow your curling iron?"_

"_Yeah Mom it's in the bathroom." Maria walked into the bathroom a few minutes later, Maria came out of the bathroom holding the box to the pregnancy test._

"_Gabriella, are you pregnant?" Gabriella quickly sat up and stared at the box in Maria's hand._

"_Let's go." Maria dragged Gabriella out of the bed and down the stairs. They walked outside and got in Maria's car, Maria started the car and sped off. _

_Maria and Gabriella were in an examination room when a doctor entered the room._

"_Dr. Montez, such a surprise to see you…"_

"_My daughter may be pregnant can you perform a sonogram?"_

"_Yes of course." The doctor then prepped the machine and then put the jelly on Gabriella's bare stomach. He placed the wand on her stomach and moved it around. _

"_Alright, you see that that's the cervix, and the uterus and you see that dark sector that's the amniotic sac, and right there in the middle, is the embryo, and that flicker is the heartbeat. You are pregnant, about eight weeks." _

"_We want to terminate the pregnancy, when can we schedule that?" Maria asked hastily_

"_Um in about three months." The doctor wiped the jelly off of Gabriella's stomach and Gabriella pulled her shirt down._

"_Great."_

"_You can set that up at the front." _

"_Thanks, come on." Maria stormed out of the room and Gabriella slowly followed. After Maria set the appointment, her and Gabriella left the hospital. Once they got back home Maria, slammed the door shut._

"_HOW IN THE HELL COULD YOU GET PREGNANT!? DO YOU KNOW THAT BABY HAS RUINED YOUR LIFE?"_

"_Mom I know that."_

"_You are getting rid of this baby."_

"_No." Gabriella said quietly._

"_What?"_

"_I said no, this is my child growing inside of me. You have no say in what I do."_

"_You're still a minor so you have to do whatever I say."_

"_You're not taking my child."_

"_Oh please Gabriella, that thing is a bastard that's going to ruin your life. If you don't get this abortion, I'll turn Troy into the police and say that he raped you."_

"_But, that'll out him in jail."_

"_You have until graduation next week to break up with Troy or I'm calling the police." Gabriella cried and ran upstairs to her room. Gabriella laid down on her bed and cried._

_She was actually starting to like the idea of having a baby with Troy. Wondering what it would look like, if it was a boy or girl. She had thought of some names. Now she will ever learn that joy of bringing a life into the world with Troy._

* * *

_It was graduation night, and everyone was at parties celebrating their next step college. Gabriella was in her room laying down on her bed. Then she heard a knock from her balcony door, she looked up and saw Troy. Gabriella sighed heavily, she told him to come over and that she needed to talk. This was going to be the hardest thing she's ever done. Gabriella walked over to her balcony and opened the door. Troy leaned in to kiss Gabriella but she moved out of the way. Troy frowned_

"_What's wrong?"_

"_We can't see each other anymore." Gabriella said quietly._

"_What?"_

"_I don't think we should be together."_

"_Gabriella what are you talking about?"_

"_We breaking up Troy!"_

"_Why?" Troy asked with a shaky voice_

"_I think we should go our separate ways." Gabriella looked away the whole time, because she knows that if she looks at him she'll cry and then she'll give in._

"_Gabriella, please don't do this."_

"_Troy, it's for the better. I'm going to California and you're going to medical school in Michigan. We should just end it."_

"_Gabriella please I love you." Gabriella could hear the tears in Troy's throat, then all of a sudden she felt like there was a lump in her throat._

"_Troy you need to leave."_

"_Gabriella I'm begging you please don't do this."_

"_Troy, this is already hard enough for me just please go." Gabriella started to ouch Troy out on to the balcony against Troy's will. She closed and locked the balcony doors. Troy started to bang on the doors. Gabriella reached over and closed the curtains on her balcony doors. Troy eventually stopped banging on her doors. Troy then jumped off her balcony and walked home._

* * *

_Three months after graduation, a week before Gabriella left for school, Gabriella was sitting in a clinic waiting._

"_Gabriella Montez." Gabriella cried as she heard her name being called, she stood up and walked over to the nurse._

"_Everything's going to be fine, before you know it everything's going to be back to normal." Gabriella started to cry. _

_Gabriella was in her room just sitting on her bed staring at the wall. She had just endured the worst pain in her life. She had just two lives taken from her. Yes, Gabriella was having twins, she found out when she heard the doctor say it to the nurses. Apparently it was a girl and a boy. On her way home Gabriella thought of some names for the twins, the girl's name would be Kori McKenzie Bolton and the boy's name would be Matthew Andrew Bolton. When the doctor took the innocent lives of her babies, half of her went with them. She doesn't know if she'll ever get that back._

* * *

"Gabriella, that was a very touching story, and it takes a lot for someone to say all of that."

"Thank you."

"Have you talked to the father of the children about the abortion?"

"No."

"I think you need to talk to him."

"Ok."

"We're out of time for today, come back tomorro at the same time."

"Alright, thank you Dr. Agnew."

"You're welcome Gabriella." Gabriella left the room and was on her way home.

When Gabriella entered her apartment she saw Troy sitting on her couch.

"Hey Gabs."

"Hey babe." Gabriella walked over to Troy and sat down on the couch. They shared a quick kiss.

"How was therapy?"

"It was good, my therapist gave me some homework, she said that I need to talk to you about the abortion."

"Ok."

"Are you fine with that."

"Gabriella, what helps you I'm on board with it. I don't care what happened back then anymore I'm with you through it all."

"I love you Troy."

"I love you too Gabriella."

* * *

_**In the morning when you wake  
Might not wanna face today and all your heartache  
Thinking how much can you take  
Please don't ever lose the faith and don't fall under**_

_**In a world that seems to get colder & colder**_  
_**Don't you worry cause**_  
_**My love will only get stronger & stronger**_

_**Cause I, I, I, I, I'm gonna love you gonna hold you through it all**_  
_**I, I, I, I'm gonna love you gonna never let you fall**_  
_**Through it all**_  
_**Through it all**_

_**Don't think about the past, don't worry bout the future**_  
_**Just live in the moment**_  
_**Long as there's another day there will be another way**_  
_**A chance to make it through**_

_**In a world that seems to get colder & colder**_  
_**Don't you worry cause**_  
_**My love will only get stronger & stronger**_

**Through It All By: Alicia Keys**

* * *

**AN: I know long time no see I am soooooooo sorry about the huge delay it's been two months. I don't like giving excuses but I've been so busy, my uncle passed away so I haven't been doing anything for like that past four weeks. Just pray for me and my family. My uncle's death was so sudden and unexpected. This chapter is dedicated to my uncle Charles "Bill" William Reed Jr. March 26, 1956- February 18, 2013. You will forever be missed. **


	18. You Love Me

Chapter 18: You Love Me

Three months had passed since Ethan was born; Gabriella was visiting Lucille and Jack so that they could see Ethan.

"He is so precious Gabi." Lucille said while playing with baby Ethan.

"Thanks Lucy, he is such a joy."

"He looks just like you Gabi." Jack said

"Thank you; he has his father's eyes."

"What daycare is he in again?" Lucille asked

"He's in Precious Angels it's only five minutes away from my job."

"That's great."

"Yeah I know I wanted him to be somewhere where I can get him as fast as I can if something happens."

"Is he sleeping on a schedule?"

"Yes, finally he goes down like around 7:30 and he wakes up around 6 in the morning."

"I remember Troy used to keep us up all night right Jack?"

"Yeah, he never liked to sleep."

"I would have to stay in his room and watch him so that he would go to sleep."

"Was this when he was a newborn?"

"Oh no, that lasted until Troy was two?" Jack asked Lucille

"Yeah, like two years old." Gabriella giggled

"Really?"

"Yeah, even when I was pregnant with him he used to keep me up all night with his kicking."

"That's so cute."

"Troy, was a tough one, he never liked going out he would cry and cry to the point where we had to leave."

"Oh wow, Kadie was like that for a while. Every time we would go out as a family Kadie would fuss and scream to the top of her lungs."

"So how's everything Gabriella?"

"Pretty good Jack, I'm looking to move into a townhouse. I want something a little bit bigger for me and Ethan."

"That's awesome, good for you."

"Oh Lucy, can you do me a favor?"

"Yeah sure."

"Do you mind watching Ethan this weekend? I filed for custody of Kadie again my court hearing is this weekend so…"

"Gabi, you don't even have to ask. Ethan is like my grandson I wouldn't mind watching him."

"Thank you so much Lucy."

"Anytime Gabi, so how's your mother have you talked to her?"

"No, we haven't spoken in about nine months."

"Gabriella, I really think that you and you're mother should make up."

"Lucy, I don't have anything to say to her. Even if I did talk to her, she wouldn't want to hear anything that I have to say, or it would just end in an argument."

"You should at least try for Kadie's and Ethan's sake. They should get to know their grandmother."

"Lucy, she already said she doesn't want anything to do with my children. If she doesn't want to be a part of their lives I'm not going to force her."

"Gabi…"

"Lucy, can we not talk about this right now?"

"Sure." Gabriella then checked her phone for the time.

"Well I have to get going; Troy's taking me out for dinner tonight." Gabriella said as she placed Ethan in the carrier.

"Who's watching Ethan?" Jack asked

"My sister, she's been complaining about not spending anytime with her only nephew."

"Oh well I hope you guys have fun tonight."

"Thanks, bye Lucy and Jack, see you guys Friday."

"Alright Gabi call us when you get home, Jack go help Gabriella put her stuff in the car." Lucille said Jack grabbed Gabriella's baby bag and helped her take her stuff out to her new car. Gabriella got a 2013 Nissan Altima, one of co-workers husband sell cars and gave Gabriella a great deal, so she bought one. Gabriella strapped Ethan in, and then Jack put the baby bag in the front seat and closed the door.

"Thanks Jack, I'll call you guys when I get home." Gabriella said hugging Jack.

"You're welcome, be sure to come visit us." Gabriella then got in her car and drove off, then Jack walked back into the house and closed the door he walked back into the living room and sat down beside Lucille.

"What are you hiding?" Jack asked

"What are you talking about?"

"I know when you're keeping a secret."

"I'm not keeping a secret."

"Lucy."

"Ok, promise not to mention anything to Troy."

"Ok I won't."

"Alright, before Troy and Gabriella go out tonight, Troy's going over Gabriella's parents' house and ask for their blessing." Lucille said excitedly

"So, you mean that Troy's going to propose to Gabriella? When?"

"Next week, at her job."

"Really, I always knew they would end up together."

"Mhmm, promise not to tell anybody Mr. Blabbermouth."

"What, my lips are sealed."

"Yeah whatever, I know you can't keep a secret." Lucille said standing up and walking into the kitchen.

"Yes I can!"

"_Whatever helps you sleep at night Jack."_

"I can keep a secret."

"_Ok Jack I know."_

"Yeah, damn right."

"_Do you want steak or chicken for dinner?"_

"You know I can keep a secret."

"_Ok, so it's steak?"_

"Yeah, that's fine honey."

* * *

Troy inhaled and exhaled deeply, he then knocked on the door and waited for someone to answer the door. The door opened to reveal Tina. Troy inwardly groaned.

"Hey Troy, did you finally come to your senses and leave Gabriella for little old me?"

"Um, no is your dad or mom home I need to talk to them." Tina frowned

"Yeah, they're here." Tina allowed Troy into the house and closed the door.

"Papi! Mami! Troy's here." Tina said loudly, then Greg and Maria entered the foyer

"Troy, good to see you." Greg said walking up to Troy and giving him a quick hug.

"How are you doing Mr. Vega?"

"I'm great and you can call me Greg."

"Ok, and how are you Mrs. Vega?"

"Fine."

"Umm, is it ok if I have a few words with the both of you?"

"Yes, come let's go in the living room." Greg, Maria, and Troy all go into the living room and have a seat.

"Greg and Mrs. Vega, as you both know that Gabriella and I have been together for not even a year, but I know that I love her so I'm asking for her hand in marriage. Greg I promise that I'll take good care of her Ethan, and even Kadie I love Ethan and Kadie like they're my own. Greg, I love Gabriella with my whole being and I don't want to lose her not again. So may I please marry your daughter?"

"Well, I think you're wasting your time Troy, Gabriella's just gonna ruin the marriage just like she ruined her marriage with Alex, which by the way, was a way better catch than you." Maria said

"Maria, that is enough! If you don't want to support Troy and Gabriella then why did you even bother to come with us?" Greg said, he was really getting tired of how Maria treated Gabriella and Troy.

"Whatever." Maria then stormed out of the room

"Troy, I give you permission to marry my daughter." Greg said standing up, Troy sighed heavily.

"Thank you Greg, you don't know how much this means to me." Troy stood up and hugged Greg.

"Do you have the ring?"

"Yes." Troy reached into his pocket and pulled out a box, he opened the box and showed the ring to Greg.

"It's beautiful, she'll love it."

"Thank you sir, I'm going to ask her next week at her job."

"I know she'll say yes." Greg and Troy walked toward the front door.

"Thank you Greg, see you later." Greg opened the door and Troy walked out of the house. Greg then closed the door, he walked into the kitchen and saw Maria getting ready to cook.

"So, what are you in the mood for?"

"I don't like the way you treat Gabriella."

"I was thinking maybe enchiladas with Spanish rice."

"Maria, are you…"

"You know how about…"

"DAMNIT MARIA!" Greg yelled and Maria stopped what she was doing.

"What's with you Greg?"

"I can't sit here anymore and watch you treat your daughter like shit!"

"She is my daughter and I can treat however I want!"

"I feel sorry for her that you're her mother."

"Greg shut up!"

"No, I've been quiet way too long, you think I don't know about what you did to Gabriella when she was younger?"

"Oh please Greg, I didn't do a damn thing to her."

"Maria you watched her father rape her! You might as well raped her yourself!"

"You don't know shit about what happened!"

"But I do know that I want a divorce."

"What?"

"I want a divorce, I can't deal with you anymore."

"What?"

"I swear to God Maria if you say that one more time."

"But I love you Greg."

"Please Maria, cut the bull shit I know you've been having an affair with your boss for years."

"What are talking about?"

"Stop playing dumb Maria!"

"We can make it work…"

"No, I'm done trying."

"You're not gonna kick me out are you?"

"No, actually I'm leaving because I stand to be anywhere that reminds me of you. Goodbye Maria." Greg grabbed his car keys and turned to walk out the kitchen.

* * *

"So, where are you and lover boy going?" Angel asked as she placed Ethan in the car seat and strapped him in.

"I don't know he didn't tell me."

"You think he's gonna pop the question?" Angel closed the car door.

"Please, I have way too much baggage for any man to deal with."

"Gabi, that man is head over heels in love with you. Any man who is willing to take care of a child of that isn't his, you better hold on to him Gabi and don't fuck this one up. You don't have any secret babies that we need to know about?" Angel asked as she opened the door on the driver's side.

"Fuck you Angel." Gabriella said playfully.

"I love you too, now go on and get ready for your date."

"Fine." Gabriella and Angel shared a quick hug.

"Take care of my baby."

"Don't worry I'll make sure the police won't find his body." Angel got in her car and closed her door.

"Bye Angel see you tomorrow." Angel honked her horn and drove away, then Gabriella walked back to her apartment so that she could get ready.

Gabriella was in her room doing the last touches on her hair, when the doorbell rang. Gabriella unplugged and put away her curling iron, then she quickly made her way to the door. Gabriella opened the door and smiled when she saw it was Troy.

"Hey baby." Gabriella said

"Hey are you ready?" The two shared a quick kiss, then Gabriella let Troy inside.

"Yeah let me grab my purse." Gabriella then went back to her and came back out shortly with her purse. Gabriella and Troy then left the apartment.

"So where are we going?"

"Can't tell you."

"You're no fun."

"You look beautiful."

"Oh Troy, you're just sayin that I still haven't lost all that baby weight."

"Gabs, you look like you didn't have a baby three months ago." Gabriella just blushed

"So my parents told me you came by their place today."

"Yeah, Lucille called and asked if I could come over so that she can see Ethan because she hasn't seen him since he was born."

"How is my little guy?"

"He is just fine, finally got him on a sleeping schedule which is awesome." Troy smiled as he parked his car in front of a restaurant.

"Troy, there's no one else here."

"I know Natalie's cousins own the place and I asked them do me a favor." Gabriella and Troy got out of the car and made their way into to the restaurant. When they entered the restaurant they were greeted by a tall African American woman with short curly hair.

"Hey Troy." The woman greeted her and Troy shared a quick hug. Then she looked over at Gabriella and smiled

"You must be Gabriella, I'm Maya co-owner."

"Hi Maya."

"Well, I and my sister have a special evening planned out for the two of you. Please follow me to your seats." Maya lead Troy and Gabriella to their seats.

"My sister will be out with you shortly." Maya then made her way to the kitchen.

"Troy, this is too much you didn't have to do this."

"I know, but I wanted to." Then Maya's sister approached the table.

"Hey Troy."

"Hey."

"And you must be Gabriella."

"Hi."

"I'm Yanna I'll be your server for today can I offer you a selection of our wines?"

"Sure."

"Well, we have several different wines to choose from but I'll name our favorites. First, there is the 1998 Veuve Clicquot La Grande Dame, the 2007 Sassicaia and then my personal favorite the 2008 Littorai Thieriot Vineyard Chardonnay.

"We'll take the Chardonnay."

"Excellent choice Troy, I'll be right back." Yanna then went back to the kitchen.

A few minutes later Yanna came back with their wine and took their orders. Gabriella got the chicken parmesan with green beans and brown rice and Troy got the Porterhouse steak with a baked potato and veggies which was Gabriella's idea. While Troy and Gabriella waited for their food Maya sang songs for the two.

_You love me especially different every time  
You keep me on my feet happily excited  
By your cologne, your hands, your smile, your intelligence  
You woo me, you court me, you tease me, you please me  
You school me, give me things to think about  
Invite me, you ignite me, co-write me, you love me, you like me  
Incite me to chorus  
La, la, la...  
Da, da, da...  
Do, do, do..._

"Troy this is perfect."

"Thank you, I feel like you deserve nothing but the best."

"Aw, I love you Troy."

"I love you too Gabs." Then Gabriella's phone rang.

"I'm sorry." Gabriella took out her phone and answered it.

"Hello? Yes this is she. Oh my God, is she ok? Ok, ok I'll there as soon as I can." Gabriella hanged up her phone

"Oh my God."

"What's wrong Gabs?"

"Kadie's in the hospital, there was a house fire." Gabriella and Troy quickly thanked Maya and Yanna and left the restaurant.

Gabriella and Troy frantically entered the hospital and walked up to the receptionist desk.

"Excuse me miss, I'm Gabriella Montez I was called about my daughter Kadie Santiago."

"Yes, Dr. Roberts is in room 101 with Kadie." Gabriella and Troy quickly made their way down the hall. Gabriella nearly cried when saw Kadie again. Kadie's eyes lit up when she saw Gabriella.

"Mommy!" Kadie jumped out of Dr. Roberts lap and ran into Gabriella's arm who picked her up.

"Mommy's missed you so much baby." Gabriella kissed Kadie's cheek.

"I missed you too."

"Dr. Roberts, what exactly happened?"

"Apparently, Mr. Santiago stepped out and asked Mrs. Santiago to watch the children. Mrs. Santiago went out for a smoke, threw the cigarette in the bushes, before you know it fire started. When we reached the house Kadie was in a room with the baby and she placed a wet cloth over them which pretty much saved their lives. We also found evidence of foul play in the custody battle in Mr. Santiago's office. Come to find out Mr. Santiago bribed the judge to give him full custody."

"So does this mean?"

"It means that you now have sole physical custody of Kadie."

"Oh my God." Gabriella started crying again.

"Is Alex going to jail?"

"Let's just say we won't be hearing from him for a while. Have a good night, we'll meet tomorrow for paper work." Then Dr. Roberts left the room.

"Does this mean I get to stay with you Mommy?"

"Yes Kadie, it means you get to stay with me. Come on, let's get you home." Troy, Gabriella, and Kadie all left the hospital.

* * *

_**You're different and special  
You're different and special in every way imaginable  
You love me from my hair follicles to my toenails  
You got me feeling like the breeze, easy and free and lovely and new  
Oh when you touch me I just can't control it  
When you touch me, I just can't hold it  
The emotion inside of me, I can feel it **_

**You Love Me By: Jill Scott**

* * *

**AN: I know it was a long time coming but it's finally here. I've been really busy with school and dance and I had really bad writers block on this. But here it is! There's only two more chapters left in this story! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
